Leyendo el Mar de los Monstruos
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: El primer libro fue terminado, ahora es turno del segundo. Nuevos romances empiezan a florecer y viejos romances corren peligro. La llegada de nuevos semidioses lo amenaza todo, y Persephone Jackson no esta segura de querer seguir luchando por un amor que esta destinado a no ser. Una aventura comienza con la lectura de Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos.
1. Planes

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Percy Jackson y los Heroes del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan, lo que no reconozcan es mio._

 _Este fic es una continuación, es pr_ _eferible que lean pri_ _m_ _ero la primera parte y luego_ _vengan a_ _este._

 **Capítulo 1**

Dos días habían pasado.

Dos días en los que la lectura había sido suspendida debido a la grandiosa idea de Hera de tomar un descanso para procesar lo sucedido y luego continuar con el siguiente libro.

Dos días en los que Apollo no había visto a Percy, y dos días en los que Percy no había salido de su habitación, ni si quiera para comer ni para estar con sus amigos.

Dos días en los que Apollo esperaba que Hermes cumpliera su cometido.

—Mi Lord.

Apollo estaba sentado en su trono, sus ojos azules fríos y calculadores, una frialdad y una oscuridad en ellos digna del cielo cuando una tormenta esta apunto de estallar.

El dios estaba recargado en su asiento, más su postura no era nada relajada. Cada cinco segundos, el dios sonaba sus dedos contra el oro de su silla, dejando salir un sonido irritante que denotaba impaciencia a pesar que su rostro denotaba monotonía.

A su lado, de pie mientras el dios estaba sentado en su trono, estaba Annabeth Chase. Ella tenia una postura seria igual que Apollo, sus ojos grises más duros e impenetrables que el acero, más ella si se veía un poco nerviosa.

—¿Apollo?

El dios pareció no escucharla, pero entonces la semidiosa lo vio mover su rostro de donde lo tenia apoyado sobre su puño, y observarla. La frialdad de sus ojos le recordó a Annabeth el dios que era Apollo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su postura relajada y a su comportamiento casi mortal que casi había olvidado las atrocidades que el dios había hecho en su pasado.

Por un momento, Annabeth pudo reconocer el dios vengativo y maligno que los Griegos temieron tanto en la guerra contra Troya hacia miles de años atrás. Pudo ver en él el dios que había lanzado las plagas al mundo y que había ayudado a Héctor a matar a Aquiles luego de haber matado a su amor, Patroclus. Pudo ver al dios que asesino y maldijo a antiguas novias por traiciones.

—Todo estará bien—la semidiosa le dijo, sabiendo muy bien que Apollo estaba preocupado, debajo de su faceta de enojo.

Al principio, la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría no le había creído a Apollo cuando él dijo que Calíope lo había engañado, pero después de haber escuchado lo que escucho cuando Hermes empezó a llevar a cabo su plan...después de saber eso no había forma de no creerle a Apollo.

Apollo asintió de forma lenta, y desvío la vista. Sus pensamientos se habían desviado de el asunto en esos momentos a todo lo sucedido con Percy en esos últimos días.

 _—¿Te sientes feliz?—le susurró._

 _Percy levantó su cabeza para observarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Asintiendo ella volvió a recostar su rostro contra el cuello de Apollo._

 _—Tu me haces feliz—Percy le susurró._

 _Apollo besó suavemente sus labios, ambos sonriendo ante el contacto._

 _..._

 _Percy observaba a Apollo de forma rota, su dolor y enojo haciéndola lucir mas débil de lo que era, y el corazón de Apollo se partió una vez mas. —¡Me pides que te crea y que confié en ti, pero tu no eres el que tiene que vivir con la imagen que yo vi!_

 _La chica temblaba por intentar contener sus lagrimas, y su garganta dolía por haber gritado. Pero lo que más le dolió en ese instante fue las propias lagrimas de desesperación en los ojos de Apollo. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, llevando una mano a su rostro para esconderlo de la mirada de Apollo._

 _—Me lastimaste, Apollo—Percy susurró, su voz siendo tan suave que solo Apollo pudo escucharla por su poder inhumano—Me lastimaste y duele más que nada. No puedo creerte. No puedo y no quiero creerte. Te vi con mis propios ojos, yo..._

 _La decepción brillo en sus ojos, y con eso, la chica se fue de la habitación._

 _..._

 _Apollo beso sus labios, suave y amorosamente—Pase una eternidad de sufrimiento en el ámbito amoroso antes de conocerte, y pasaría otra eternidad más de sufrimiento si eso significase que podría amarte por siempre. Tu amor, hermosa y dulce Percy, es lo más importante que tengo._

 _—Te amo—Percy susurró._

 _Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Apollo, y el lugar pareció iluminarse. En ese momento Percy encontró que esa sonrisa era lo más hermoso del mundo. Aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad la hacía a ella feliz._

 _—Yo también te amo—Apollo se inclinó y volvió a besarla. —No veo un futuro sin ti, Princesa. Pasaría la eternidad contigo si me lo permitiesen._

 _Percy sonrió. Nunca le agrado la idea de la inmortalidad, pero si esta era para estar siempre con Apollo, eso tal vez no sonaba tan mal._  
 _—Yo también, Apollo. Yo también._

 _..._

 _—No te atrevas a tocarme. No te me acerques, no me hables, no me mires...—Percy cerró los ojos otra vez, su propio pecho doliendo al ella decir esas palabras. —No quiero volver a verte en mi vida._

 _Apollo dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Dolor escrito en su rostro ante sus palabras._

 _—Percy...—Apollo entonces notó que su desesperación era tan enorme que él también estaba llorando._

 _—No, Apollo. No más, por favor—Percy sollozó—No más dolor. No más engaños, no puedo soportarlo más..._

Los recuerdos de lo que habían tenido y en lo que habían terminado le causaban dolor, pero ese dolor lo motivaba a continuar; lo motivaba a seguir luchando para que Percy pudiera creerle. Por eso, sus ojos se tornaron casi negros por su enojo, y maldijo en griego antiguo la tardanza de su amigo y hermano Hermes, el cual traía a Calíope.

Annabeth dio un salto, exaltada ante el súbito arrebato de enojo del dios, y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, mentalmente rogándole a los dioses que Apollo no perdiera el control y dejara salir su verdadera forma, porque si lo hacia...ella terminaría pulverizada.

—¿Donde esta mi hermano?—Apollo gruñó de forma irritada, volteándose y mirando a Annabeth, esperando una respuesta de la chica que había formado parte del plan de su hermano para engañar a Calíope.

—Ya debería estar aquí—ella negó con la cabeza—No sé porque no ha llegado aun.

En ese mismo instante, Hermes entró al templo de Apollo, su camisa de vestir blanca manchada con marcas de besos, y esta estaba mal abotonada. Apollo empezó a sonreír, más eso solo acentuó más el brillo frío de sus ojos, y Annabeth tuvo que desviar la vista.

—Por tu estado, deduzco que el plan salió de acuerdo a lo esperado—Apollo señaló.

Hermes hizo una mueca de disgusto, sacando un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y empezando a limpiar ciegamente las marcas de besos en su cuello y mandíbula.

—Precisamente—Hermes dijo—Fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba, de hecho...

Annabeth repasó el plan en su mente una vez más, recordando el tiempo que los tres pasaron discutiendo el plan mientras los demás tomaban un descanso de la lectura.

 _—Calíope es débil, siempre lo ha sido—Hermes empezó, causándole intriga a Annabeth acerca de como él podía saber eso. Al notar su mirada, el dios explicó—Tuve un desliz con ella hace años._

 _La semidiosa resopló, sin saber porque eso le sorprendía._

 _—Todo el mundo ha tenido algo con ella—Apollo se encogió de hombros—Poseidon, Zeus, Dionisio, Ares...creo que los único que nunca se interesó en ella fueron Hefeso y Hades, pero Hades esta demasiado enamorado de Persephone como para fijarse en alguien como Calíope, y Hefeso ni siquiera sale de su taller._

 _—¿Qué le ven?—Annabeth se cruzo de brazos—No es ni siquiera tan hermosa._

 _—El cuerpo, mayormente—Hermes respondió, sin notar el asco que le hacia sentir a la semidiosa—Eso, y el talento que ella posee en la cama. Dioses, es obsesiva y de cierta manera repulsiva, pero ella sin je sabe como..._

 _—Bien, bien—Annabeth levantó sus manos, interrumpiendo al dios—No quiero saber más._

 _Mientras que Hermes se veía burlón hacia la semidiosa, Apollo rechino sus dientes._

 _—¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que importa?—él espetó—Intento encontrar una forma de que Percy me crea. ¿Recuerdan? Calíope me engañó y me hizo creer que estaba teniendo relaciones con Percy cuando en realidad era con ella, y Percy nos encontró...¿Recuerdan?_

 _—Lo siento—ambos Hermes y Annabeth dijeron, desviando la vista cuando notaron el humor del dios._

 _Hermes se volvió serio en un segundo._

 _—Como decía, Calíope siempre ha sido débil. Ella siempre ha deseado amor más que nada, y nunca sabe como buscarlo. Ahora, tenia en mente volver a tener algo con ella, para que dejase su obsesión con Apollo y se obsesionara conmigo en vez de con él, así puedo convencerla de que te deje en paz y de que confiese sus acciones._

 _—¿Ese es tu plan?—Annabeth bufó, habiendo pensado antes que el plan seria algo mejor, algo más importante, algo más creíble._

 _—¿Tienes alguna idea acaso, listilla?—Hermes se turnó y la fulminó con la mirada—¿Acaso piensas aburrirla hasta la muerte?_

 _Annabeth se vio furiosa, más antes que una pelea pudiese empezar entre ellos, Apollo los silencio._

 _—No es el mejor plan del mundo, pero puede funcionar—Apollo dijo—Calíope es dependiente y se obsesiona rápido. Le entrega su corazón a la primera persona que muestra interés en ella. Lo único malo de el plan creo que es la parte de hacer que ella confiese._

 _—Calíope no puede ser tan ingenua como para caer ante eso—Annabeth señló._

 _—Te sorprendería—Hermes dijo con burla—Tiene casi menos neuronas que tu._

 _—¿Acabas de llamarme torpe?—la rabia envolvió a la chica._

 _—¡Niños!—Apollo exclamó, más que cansado de sus ridículas peleas. Se sentía como el mayor allí, algo que en realidad si era, pero no en el buen sentido. —¡Ya! Cielos santo, solo tengan sexo y ya, quitaría un poco de la tensión sexual entre ustedes. Cielos santo, ¡pelean más que Hera y Zeus!_

 _Hermes y Annabeth ambos bufaron ante eso. Nunca tendrían nada. Y ciertamente no existía tensión sexual entre ellos. ¡No había ningún tipo de tensión! Más ambos se habían sonrojado un poco._

 _—Bien, el plan esta en marcha—Hermes dijo entonces, intentando no pensar en las palabras de su hermano mayor._

 _—Apresúrate, por favor—Apollo dijo, moviendo su mano de forma irritada—No tenemos mucho tiempo._  
 _Hermes asintió, y se desapareció de allí._

—¿Entonces?—Apollo se vio impaciente—¿Donde esta Calíope?

Hermes hizo una mueca, sabiendo muy bien que su próxima noticia no le agradaría a su hermano.

—No pude hacerla venir. Me lo confesó todo, pero me temo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos—Hermes desvío su vista hasta posarla en Annabeth, la cual los observaba de forma cuidadosa, no sabiendo que hacer ante esas nuevas noticias—Eros esta trabajando con Calíope, él es el que le metió en la cabeza la idea de hacer lo que hizo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual Apollo pareció procesar sus palabras.

—Por supuesto—Apollo masculló con molestia—Siempre es Eros.

—¿Cupido?—Annabeth levantó las cejas—¿En serio?

Apollo y Hermes asintieron de forma distraída.  
—Pero—Hermes empezó, viéndose avergonzado de no haber podido hacer que Caliope confesara todo ante los dioses—Yo soy testigo de todo, Calíope me lo dijo todo, puedo hablar con Percy...

—Nunca te creerá—Annabeth negó con la cabeza—No sin pruebas materiales, y no cuando eres el mejor amigo de Apollo y ella lo sabe.

Apollo se vio más irritado.  
—Anna tiene razón—dijo, ignorando la queja de la chica ante el apodo—Percy nunca te creerá a ti. Dos días y tenemos cero avance en la situación.

Ambos Hermes y Annabeth suspiraron mirando hacia el suelo.  
—Lo siento—Annabeth dijo sinceramente—Intentaré hablar con ella, tal vez a mi me escuche, ella siempre me escucha, tal vez pueda abrirle los ojos...

Apollo se vio agradecido, más negó con la cabeza.  
—No te preocupes—dijo—No quiero que Percy se ponga en contra tuya por tus acciones. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo. Fui yo quien la lastimo, fui yo quien cayó en la trampa de Calíope y Eros. Soy yo quien tiene que arreglar todo esto.

Annabeth y Hermes compartieron una mirada, mientras que Apollo desviaba la vista.

Hubo un toque en la puerta. Los tres compartieron una mirada antes que Apollo levantara su voz y le ordenara a quien quiera que estuviese allá afuera a pasar. Una pequeña ninfa entró, mejillas sonrojadas y viéndose nerviosa.

—Mi señor—hizo una inclinación ante Apollo primero para luego hacer lo mismo con Hermes—Lady Annabeth.

La semidiosa le dio una sonrisa a la ninfa, sintiéndose bien de haber sido reconocida.

—Si, Lyre, ¿Qué sucede?—Apollo asintió en dirección de la ninfa de la música, su voz tornándose gentil ante la joven ninfa.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas inmediatamente ante el reconocimiento de el dios. Ella se inclinó una vez más. —Lady Hera los mandó a llamar; vuestra presencia es requerida en la sala de tronos.

La ninfa entonces se tornó hacia Annabeth.  
—Lady Annabeth, tus amigos te esperan en la habitación de Lady Persephone Jackson.

Ante la mención de Percy, Apollo levantó la cabeza rápidamente, mientras que Annabeth le agradecía a la ninfa, y esta hacia una inclinación ante ellos una ves más antes de marcharse de allí.

Notando el dolor en los ojos de Apollo y la desesperación en ellos, Annabeth colocó su mano en su hombro de forma amable.

—Hey—dijo suavemente—Todo estará bien; no pierdas la fe, lograremos que Percy te crea, y todo estará bien una vez más. Calíope pagará, y ustedes estarán juntos una vez más.

Apollo se vio agradecido de sus palabras, pero no pudo creerlas por un solo segundo. Toda su vida el romance nunca fue bueno para él, las moiras lo maldijeron en ese sentido, y algo le decía que habían hecho lo mismo con Percy.

—Eso espero, Anna, eso espero.

* * *

—...Y entonces, le dije: Por favor, tranquilas, hay suficiente Leo Valdez para todos ustedes—Leo sonrió de forma socarrona, abriendo sus brazos en señal de fingida arrogancia.

Las risas reinaron la habitación, y Hazel fue la que se rio más duro.

—¡Oh, tenían que haberlo visto!—Hazel exclamó—Tenia un tatuaje de sharpie que decía "Hot Stuff" en su hombro, y tuvo un altercado con Narciso por quien era más guapo.

—Por supuesto, yo gané—Leo sonrió, causándole risa a sus amigos—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es en serio!

Percy Jackson sonrió, más esta sonrisa no le llegó a sus ojos. Había optado por pasar una tarde con sus amigos para ver si podía olvidar lo sucedido, más no tuvo ningún resultado. No podía dejar de pensar en Apollo y en Calíope juntos.

Estaba volviéndose loca con esa memoria.

—¿Estas bien, Seph?—Will se inclinó y susurró en el oído de su amiga.

Percy lo observó, más se arrepintió un segundo después. No era fácil dejar de pensar en Apollo cuando Will era tan idéntico a él, desde su cabello rizado hasta sus ojos azules y su sonrisa blanca y genuina.

—Estoy bien—Percy respondió, desviando la vista por un segundo, sintiendo su corazón doler.

Will no le creyó, más prefirió no preguntar nada más, pensando que si la chica quisiera hablar de ello ya lo hubiera hecho. Con una ultima sonrisa amable, Will se alejó de Percy, y volvió a su lado junto a Jason y Nico.

Percy desvió la vista, y fingió una sonrisa mientras los chicos continuaban la historia.

 _Tu destino se encuentra por la mañana en el Este, por la tarde en el Oeste_

El recuerdo de las palabras del Oráculo lo empeoraban todo. Si Apollo era su destino, y si Afrodita tenia razón, y Apollo realmente la amaba, ¿Por qué la había lastimado una vez más?

Percy nunca había sido muy insegura antes, al menos no de la forma en la que era ahora. ¿Tan mala amante era ella que Apollo buscaba calidez en la cama de otros? ¿Tan insignificante era para él su relación como para seguir engañándola?

No hacia sentido.  
Todas las palabras tan hermosas que ambos se habían dicho, todas las veces que habían declarado su amor de miles de maneras, todo lo que habían pasado juntos...todo se había desmoronado, y era algo no característico en Apollo de hacer algo así...

Pero, Percy se recordó a si misma con dolor, Apollo ya la había engañado con Calíope antes.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella Annabeth entró. Ella evitó la mirada de Percy, otra señal que le permitió a la chica saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas—Annabeth sabia lo sucedido y había tomado el lado de Apollo. Rabia la envolvió por un segundo, más no dijo nada.

Will le dio una sonrisa a Annabeth, pero Percy pudo ver un poco de diferencia en esta.

—¿Donde estabas?—Percy mantuvo su voz suave y tranquila, más no pudo evitar verse enojada.

Annabeth entonces supo que su mejor amiga ya había descubierto todo.  
—Percy...—ella pauso—Creo que debemos hablar.  
—Sí—Percy frunció su entrecejo—Tenemos que hablar.

Los demás se habían detenido para escuchar, y al notarlo, Percy se vio irritada, más simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en su cama, escondiendo su rostro en su almohada y gruñendo suavemente.

—¿Qué le sucede?—Thalía susurró.  
—Creo que esta teniendo problemas con Apollo—Piper susurró de vuelta.  
—Eso es lo único que no extraño de mi vida anterior, el drama romántico—Thalía dijo, sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en su vida como cazadora.

Por unos minutos nada sucedió, los demás volvieron a conversar entre ellos, y Percy permaneció con su cabeza enterrada en su almohada mientras que Annabeth se debatía sobre que hacer.

Entonces instante, hubo un toque en la puerta, y Hermes la abrió, asomando su cabeza. Con curiosidad, Percy levantó su cabeza, solo para gruñir cuando vio quien era.

—Chicos—Hermes tocó la puerta una vez más, llamando la atención de todos. —Comenzaremos a leer, vengan a la sala de tronos.

Percy se vio irritada. En la sala de tronos no tendría mas opción que escucharlos a todos y que ver a Apollo una vez más, y escuchar sus excusas baratas.

—Anna—Hermes llamó—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Eso molestó más a Percy.

No podían ser más discretos, teniendo conversaciones en privado cuando era obvio de que se trataba. Hermes y Annabeth no compartían nada en común, solo a Percy y a Apollo. Nada más, nada menos. ¿Y de cuando acá Annabeth le permitía a alguien que no fuese Will o algunas veces ella misma, llamarle así?

Su molestia se apagó un poco cuando Nico la tomo del hombro y la jaló hacia afuera. Confundida ante Nico tocándola, considerando que a él no le gustaba tocar a nadie, ella se olvidó de Annabeth.

—Nico—Percy dijo, intentando que su voz sonara normal—¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta todo bien?

El hijo de Hades se vio incomodo, pero pareció encontrar su valor.

—Sé que estas teniendo problemas con Apollo. No es de mi incumbencia, pero...—Nico tomó una bocanada de aire enorme, y pareció relajarse un poco y prepararse para continuar—Creo que se porque están teniendo problemas.

Percy lo observó de forma curiosa. Nico era muchas cosas, pero él nunca se había metido en la relación de Percy y de Apollo, por eso le sorprendió que lo estuviese haciendo en esos momentos. Nunca jamás ella imagino terminar hablando de Apollo con Nico.

Pero sus palabras la sorprendieron también, ¿Como Nico se enteró de lo sucedido? ¿O hablaba de otra cosa?

—Te escucho—Percy dijo, su curiosidad sobrepasando cualquier tipo de molestia que estaba sintiendo.

Nico esperó a que los demás les pasaran por el lado, pues todos iban en dirección a la sala de tronos.

—Hace unos días atrás, poco antes de terminar el libro, me encontré con Cupido. No, no estoy hablando del Cupido con pañales, él no es así—Nico dijo cuando vio a Percy empezar a abrir su boca.

—Lo sé—Percy le recordó—Lo mencionaste una vez en el principio del libro; que Cupido era un monstruo, y que lo conociste junto a Jason.

El rostro de Nico se ensombreció ante ese recuerdo, más Percy pudo ver un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos, y se preguntó a si misma que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos como para avergonzar a alguien como Nico.

—Cupido es un monstruo, Percy. Es cruel y disfruta del dolor de las demás personas—Nico pareció indeciso, más continuó—Cuando lo conocí, me hizo admitir algo que yo intentaba esconder, me hizo admitir mis sentimientos hacia alguien con quien no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Y en ese momento eso me dolió, y mucho. Cupido disfruto de mi dolor.

Percy tragó en seco ante eso, sintiéndose preocupada ante Nico sintiendo más dolor del que el chico ya tenia.

—¿Estas bien—preguntó, a pesar de que eso había pasado hacia bastante tiempo.

—Creo que si—Nico dijo—Ya no...ya no duele como antes, sabes—él hizo una pausa, y sacudió su cabeza—Como sea, Cupido esta en el Olimpo en estos momentos, y creo que por eso ustedes dos están teniendo problemas.

Percy negó con la cabeza, no entendiendo como la presencia de Cupido pudo haber sido el causante de lo sucedido.

—No lo creo, Nico. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero mi problema con Apollo es culpa de Apollo mismo, y de sus hormonas—dijo, sabiendo que podía confiar en Nico, y sublimemente implicando que había sucedido.

Nico se vio sorprendido ante la nueva información, más supo disimularlo. Sus labios se tensaron, y él se vio molesto por algo.

—Apollo es un idiota—dijo entonces, sorprendiendo a Percy—Eres maravillosa, y si él no supo notarlo, es un completo idiota.

En el rostro de Percy se creó una sonrisa, y ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.  
—Necesitaba oír eso—admitió—Gracias, Nico.

Nico asintió lentamente.  
—Por lo que me acabas de decir tal vez Cupido no tenga nada que ver con lo sucedido, pero si algo aprendí de mi visita al dios hace unos meses atrás es que no puedes confiar en él, y que él esta en todas partes, siempre causando caos. Ten cuidado, Percy, y no permitas que Cupido dañe tu relación.

Con eso, Nico se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejando a Percy en el pasillo. Ella quiso decir que tomaría en cuenta su consejo, pero que eso no tenia nada que ver, porque no había forma que Cupido pudiese haber obligado a Apollo a hacer algo que él no quisiese, pero entonces recordó su conversación con Apollo antes de descubrirlo con Calíope.

 _—Una tarde yo estaba cazando en una montaña cuando vi a Cupido practicando con su pequeño arco y su pequeña flecha, en aquel entonces él era solo un niño, ambos en físico y en actitudes. Yo me burle de él, pues era degradante su forma de lanzar la flecha—Apollo suspiró, haciendo una pausa._

 _—Él tomo venganza en mi; me disparó una flecha con la cual quede totalmente enamorado de una ninfa que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por allí en esos momentos. Cupido a ella le disparó la flecha del odio, por lo que ella no quiso nada conmigo. Yo enloquecí, me sentía locamente enamorado. La perseguí gritándole que se casara conmigo, que la amaba, a pesar de no haberla visto antes en mi vida..._

Con un jadeo, Percy pensó en el dolor que Apollo parecía estar sintiendo, y en lo serio que estaba al decir que había sido engañado, y que no había tenido relaciones con Calíope de forma consiente. ¿Seria posible que Cupido hubiese hecho lo mismo que le había hecho hacia milenios atrás, y le hubiera lanzado una flecha...?

O tal vez Apollo decía la verdad, y Calíope se había hecho pasar por ella...

Pero no. Percy rechinó sus dientes cuando capto lo que estaba pensando. Extrañaba tanto a Apollo a pesar de lo sucedido que estaba ya empezando a cegarse y a creerse las mentiras que este decía.

Era imposible.  
Ningún dios podía ser engañado por una musa.  
Era imposible.

Pensando eso, Percy sacudió su cabeza una vez más, y se dirigió hacia la Sala de Tronos, dispuesta a empezar el segundo libro, y a ignorar a todos los que la mirasen.

Lo que la semidiosa no sabia era la sorpresa que se llevaría en la Sala de Tronos. Algo o alguien estaba de camino hacia allá, y con su llegada todo podría cambiar.


	2. Pesadillas con vestidos de novia

**_WOW, ALGUIEN MAS_ _ESTA EMOCIONADO POR LA NOTICIA DE ¨THE TRAILS OF APOLLO¨? Estoy tan emocionada! Es la oportunidad que Rick tiene de escribir a Apollo como el dios poderoso e importante que es en ves de el white fuckboy que creo en la serie de PJO. No puedo esperar!_**

 **Marifer Di Angelo:** me alegra te encante! Actualizo pronto! Gracias.

 **Lavida134:** Percy esta lastimada, no puede ver más allá de su dolor, además, literalmente los vio juntos, no va a creerle tan fácilmente. Me alegra te gustara! Actualizo Pronto!

 **Giomarysgratero** : Actualizo pronto! Me alegra te guste! gracias!

 **Missy-2412:** Siii, ya viene por ahí.

 **Jane Malfoy24:** Me alegra te guste! Actualizo pronto.

 **Sophia** : Mjm. Pero también hay que entender que solo nosotros sabemos la verdad, ella literalmente los vio juntos, no le creerá tan sencillo, pero tal vez pronto se reconcilien *hint hint*. Actualizo Pronto! Me alegra te guste! Pronto llega Luke.

 **Maya:** You'll see ;)

 **AnabellaStory's:** Me alegra te guste! Tbh nunca había visto sobre Annabeth y Hermes, pero tal vez puedo hacerlo funcionar. Espero. Me alegra te guste! Actualizo Pronto! Apollercy x AnnabethxHermes Forever.

 **Soffiachirouta** : me alegra te guste. Actualizo pronto!

 **Maria Jos Parga** : No lo se aun! Actualizo pronto!

 **Guest** : lo es, pero también hay que comprender que solo nosotros sabemos la verdad, Percy literalmente los vio juntos. No será tan sencillo olvidar eso.

 **Smithbizzle:** Me alegra te encante! A mi también me encanta la pareja de Percy y Apollo.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Ya viene por ahí Luke ;) actualizo pronto.

 **Fer:** Me alegra te encante! Siiii, será maravilloso. Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan. Solo lo que no reconozcan y loque suceda es mio.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Al entrar en la Sala de Tronos, Percy tuvo que rodar los ojos. Como siempre, los dioses estaban envueltos en una pequeña discusión mientras que Hera se veía impaciente. Cuando la Reina del Olimpo vio a Percy entrando, pareció verse aliviada.

—¡Muy bien!—llamó, atrapando la atención de todos. —Todos estamos aquí presentes ahora. ¿Les parece bien si empezamos a leer?

Había sido una pregunta, más su mirada dejaba en claro que no tenían ninguna opción. Comenzarían a leer en ese mismo instante.

Hubo un par de quejas, más todos entonces regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, Percy sentándose con Nico y Jason en vez de con Apollo y Hermes. Apollo la siguió con su vista, más ella nunca le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Estas bien?—Nico le susurró, su tono de voz suave para no llamar la atención.

Percy le dio una mirada agradecida por su preocupación, más esta no le llego a sus ojos. Su cabeza estaba repleta de dudas, las palabras de Nico con respecto a Cupido rondaban su mente, y ella no sabia que pensar ya.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tu, estas bien? ¿O ya te cansaste de tanto contacto humano?—ella terminó con una sonrisa socarrona. A su lado, Jason sonreía viendo a ambos hablar, más Nico simplemente rodó los ojos.

—No me molesta tanto como antes el contacto humano—dijo. No significaba que ahora amaba estar con las personas, o que prefería estar con todos ellos que solo, pero era un comienzo. Un pequeño comienzo que a ambos Jason y Percy les encanto notar. Nico era joven, y merecía empezar a ser feliz.

Hera se acercó a la mesa junto al fuego de Hestia, y tomó el siguiente libro allí. Luego de observar la portada por unos segundos, ella se dio la vuelta, y regresó a su asiento. Ella buscó con la mirada a su hijastra, y al encontrarla, le tendió el libro.

—Athenea, querida, ¿te gustaría leer?

La diosa de la sabiduría aceptó, y abrió el libro.

—Muy bien. ¿Todos listos? ¿Nadie tiene algo que objetar?—la diosa no espero respuesta alguna mates de continuar— **Libro numero dos: El mar de los monstruos. Capitulo 1 Mi mejor amigo de compras por un vestido de novia.**

Poseidon se vio tenso ante el titulo. Por supuesto, ese libro cubría el año donde su hija recorrió el mar de los monstruos...

Mientras tanto, los semidioses se vieron curiosos.

—¿Qué amigo? Tenias como 13 años, ¿Quien buscaría un vestido de novia?—Piper señaló, totalmente curiosa—¿Es parte de una misión o algo así?

—Fue Grover, y ya veras—Percy respondió, no levantando su vista de su regazo.

—¿Puedo empezar?—Athenea alzó una ceja.

 **Mi pesadilla comenzó así.**

—¿Por qué siempre pesadillas?—Jason frunció el entrecejo—Todos los semidioses las tenemos, y no hace sentido. Si vamos a tener visiones del futuro, ¿por qué hacerlas en forma de pesadillas?

Todos miraron a Apollo, el cual era el más cualificado para contestar, ya que era el dios de las profecías.

—Solo el oráculo puede tener visiones—él explicó distraídamente.

Percy se estremeció al escuchar su voz, sintiendo un puñal en su corazón.

 **Yo estaba parada en una calle desierta en alguna ciudad pequeña en la playa. Estaba en mitad de la noche. Una tormenta soplaba. El viento y la lluvia arrancaban las palmeras a lo largo de la acera. Edificios de estuco rosa y amarillo en línea por la calle, sus ventanas tapiadas. A una cuadra de distancia, más allá de una línea de hibiscos, el mar estaba revuelto.**

—¿Están peleando otra vez?—Hazel preguntó, mirando a Poseidon y a Zeus, ya que en el primer libro, una de las pesadillas de Percy había sido ellos dos peliando en una playa también.

Ambos dioses grandes fruncieron el entrecejo.

—Esta vez no—Zeus contestó.

—No tengo idea que podría estar pasando—Poseidon continuó.

 **Florida, pensé. Aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía. Nunca había estado en Florida.**

—Don de semidiosa—Jason dijo otra vez.

 **Entonces oí los cascos estruendosos contra el pavimento. Me volví y vi a mi amigo Grover, corriendo por su vida. Sí, dije cascos. Grover es un sátiro. De la cintura para arriba, que parece un típico adolescente desgarbado con una pelusa de barba y un caso grave** **de acné.**

—Ya sabemos eso, ¿Por qué lo explican?—Dionisio señaló de forma aburrida.

—Son libros famosos. Esta es una continuación, así que se explica cosas que aprendimos en el primer libro para todos los lectores que no leyeron el primer libro y están leyendo el segundo—Frank explicó de forma distraída—Simple.

Annabeth y Athenea asintieron ante sus palabras, y Frank se vio satisfecho.

 **Caminaba con una cojera extraña, pero a menos que lo vieras sin los pantalones (cosa que no recomiendo), uno nunca sabría que hubiera algo humano sobre él. Unos pantalones vaqueros holgados y pies falsos ocultan el hecho de que tiene el trasero peludo y pezuñas. Grover había sido mi mejor amigo en sexto grado. Había ido a esta aventura conmigo y una chica llamada Annabeth, para salvar al mundo,**

—Lo haces sonar tan simple—Annabeth señaló.

—¿No lo fue?—Percy alzó sus cejas. En esos momentos, después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de Tártaro y los titanes, la primera misión que tuvieron parecía ser lo más sencillo del mundo.

 **pero yo no lo había visto desde julio del año pasado, cuando partió en solitario en una peligrosa misión: una búsqueda de la que ningún sátiro había regresado. De todos modos, en mi sueño, Grover llevaba la cola de cabra, sosteniendo sus zapatos humanos en sus manos, como hace cuando tiene que moverse rápido.**

Algunos se vieron curiosos y preocupados ante que podría estarle sucediendo al amigo de Percy.

 **Él anduvo hacia mí pasando las tiendas turísticas y lugares de alquiler de tablas de surf. El viento inclinaba las palmeras casi hasta el suelo. Grover estaba aterrado de algo detrás de él. Él debía acabar de llegar de la playa. La arena húmeda estaba cubriendo su piel. Se había escapado de algún lugar. Estaba tratando de escapar de...algo.**

Todos entonces se vieron definitivamente preocupados. Percy suspiró distraídamente, pensando en esa aventura con Grover y Tyson y Annabeth.

 **Un agitado gruñido seco cortó a través de la tormenta. Detrás de Grover, en el extremo del bloque, una sombra se cernía. Se dio un manotazo a un lado de una farola, que estalló en una lluvia de chispas.** **Grover tropezó, gimiendo de miedo.**

Todos se estremecieron simpateticamente. Eso debió de haberle dolido.

 **Murmuró para sí mismo, T _engo que huir. ¡Tengo que advertirles!_**

—¿Advertirles? ¿Advertirles qué?—Piper se vio curiosa.

 **Yo no podía ver lo que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero lo oía murmurar y maldecir. El suelo se sacudió conforme se acercaba.**

—Algo enorme entonces—Thalía señaló—¿Un Titan tal vez?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

 **Grover se lanzó alrededor en una esquina de la calle y vaciló. Había corrido hacia un callejón sin salida lleno de tiendas. No hay tiempo para retroceder. La puerta más cercana había sido abierta por la tormenta. La señal por encima de la oscura ventana se leía: ST. AGUSTÍN** **BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.**

—¡OH! Es Grover quien busca un vestido de novias—Jason se vio divertido, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Percy se vio divertida por un segundo.

—Solo espera a ver que sucede luego con el vestido.

 **Grover corrió hacia adentro. Se lanzó detrás de un estante de vestidos de boda. La sombra del monstruo pasó por delante de la tienda. Pude oler la cosa, una repugnante combinación de lana de oveja mojada y carne podrida y ese extraño olor corporal agrio que sólo tienen los monstruos, como una mofeta que ha estado viviendo de la comida mexicana.**

Todos se estremecieron con asco, habiendo olfateado cosas así antes. Nunca era muy agradable oler monstruos.

 **Grover temblaba detrás de los vestidos de novia. La sombra del monstruo pasó de largo. Había silencio, excepto por la lluvia. Grover respiró hondo. Tal vez se había ido la cosa. Entonces, los relámpagos centellaron. De todo el frente de** **la tienda explotó, y una voz monstruosa gritó: "¡Míííoooo!"**

Todos dieron un salto, y se vieron preocupados. Athenea siguió leyendo antes que alguien pudiera seguir interrumpiéndola.

 **Me senté erguida, temblando en mi cama. No había tormenta. Ni monstruo. Por la mañana la luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me pareció ver un destello de sombra a través del vidrio con una forma humanoide. Pero luego un toque en la puerta de mi dormitorio—mi madre llamó: "Percy, vas a llegar tarde," —y la sombra en la ventana desapareció.**

Annabeth y Percy compartieron una mirada cómplice, la segunda chica olvidando momentáneamente el enojo que sentía hacia la chica por su nueva amistad con Apollo y con Hermes.

 **Debía de ser mi imaginación. Una ventana de un quinto piso con una vieja y raquítica escalera de incendios...no podía haber alguien allí fuera.**

Todos sabían mejor que eso, sabían que si era posible, más no dijeron nada.

 **—Vamos, querida—mi madre llamó de nuevo. —Último día de escuela. ¡Deberías estar emocionada! Ya casi lo tienes.**

 **—Ya voy—logré decir.**

 **Me metí bajo mi almohada. Mis dedos se cerraron tranquilizadoramente alrededor del bolígrafo con el que siempre dormía. Lo saqué y estudie la escritura en griego antiguo grabado a un lado: Anaklusmos. Riptide. Pensé en destaparla, pero algo me detenía. Yo no la había utilizado durante tanto tiempo...**

—¿No practicaste?—Ares frunció el entrecejo—Es necesario siempre practicar.

—Primero:¿te importa? Segundo: no, no pude practicar. Tercero: no lo necesito—dijo Percy.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada los unos a los otros, más nada más sucedió.

 **Además, mi madre me había hecho prometer que no iba utilizar armas letales en el apartamento después de que balanceé la lanza por el camino equivocado y saqué su gabinete de China.**

Algunos rieron, otros se vieron simpateticos. Algunos allí no tenían país mortales vivos, más habían pasado por algo así antes.

 **Puse a Anaklusmos en la mesita de noche y me arrastré fuera de la cama. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Traté de no pensar en mi pesadilla o monstruos o la sombra en mi ventana. Hice una garra de tres dedos por encima** **de mi corazón y hacia afuera —un gesto antiguo que Grover me enseñó una vez para alejar el mal.**

—La mayoría del tiempo no funciona—Hestia señaló—Me sorprende que funcionara con tu padrastro en el libro anterior.

Percy asintió de forma distraída. Sabia que era más superstición que nada esa seña, más a veces no podía evitar hacerla cuando estaba nerviosa.

 **El sueño no podría haber sido real.**

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Percy rodó sus ojos. _Ya sabia eso._

 **Último día de escuela. Mi madre tenía razón, debí haber estado excitada. Por primera vez en mi vida, casi había hecho todo un año sin ser expulsada**.

—¡Vaya!—Nico dijo con falso entusiasmo—Felicidades.

—¿Cuanto apuestas a que algo sucede y no logra terminar el año sin accidentes?—Will alzó las cejas. Conocía lo suficiente a su amiga Percy como para saber que la suerte nunca parecía estar de su lado.

—No necesitas apostar—Percy suspiró pesadamente—Algo sucede.

Muchos se vieron preocupados, pero nadie más que Poseidon y Apollo. Percy lo notó, y desvío la vista del dios.

 **No accidentes extraños. No hay peleas en el aula. No hay profesores convirtiéndose en monstruos y tratando de matarme con veneno en los alimentos de la cafetería o explotando mi tarea. Mañana, estaría en camino a mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el Campamento Mestizo. Sólo un día más para ir. Seguramente ni siquiera yo podría estropear eso.**

Todos gruñeron.

—Percy...—Apollo suspiró, olvidando por un segundo el problema que ambos tenían—Princesa, acabas de joderte la suerte.

La semidiosa sintió otra punzada ante su nombre y apodo saliendo de los labios del dios. Ella rechinó los dientes, y no dijo nada. Entonces, Apollo recordó la situación, y desvió la vista.

 **Como de costumbre, yo no tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba.**

—Ahí esta—todos suspiraron.

 **Mi madre hizo gofres azul y huevos azules para el desayuno. Ella es graciosa, la forma en que celebra ocasiones especiales con la comida azul. Creo que es su manera de decir cualquier cosa es posible. Percy puede pasar de séptimo grado. Los gofres pueden ser azules. Pequeños milagros así. Comí en la mesa de la cocina mientras mi madre lavaba los platos. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo: una falda azul estrellado y una blusa de rayas blancas y rojas que llevaba para vender dulces en Sweet on America.**

—Esos son los mejores dulces del mundo—Hermes suspiró, una mirada deseosa en sus ojos.

Algunos asintieron.

 **Su cabello castaño y largo, estaba recogido en una coleta. Los gofres sabían muy bien, pero supongo que no estaba cavando en como solía hacerlo. Mi madre me vio y frunció el ceño.**

 **—Percy, ¿estás bien?**

 **—Sí. Bien.**

 **Pero siempre podría decir cuando algo me estaba molestando. Se secó las manos y se sentó delante de mí. —La escuela, o...**

 **Ella no necesitaba terminar. Yo sabía lo que ella estaba preguntando.**

 **—Creo que Grover está en problemas—dije, y le conté mi sueño.**

 **Ella frunció los labios. No hablamos mucho acerca de la otra parte de mi vida. Tratamos** **de vivir lo normalmente como sea posible, pero mi madre lo sabía todo acerca de Grover.**

—Sally es muy inteligente—Poseidon dijo—Sabrá que hacer.

 **—Yo no estaría demasiado preocupado, querida—dijo.—Grover es un gran sátiro ahora. Si hubiera algún problema, estoy segura de hubiéramos oído algo por parte del...del campamento.**

 **Sus hombros se tensaron cuando dijo la palabra campamento.**

Poseidon frunció el entrecejo. Sally nunca pareció tener algún problema ante el tema del campamento. ¿Que podría haber cambiado entonces? Pero, segundos después, Poseidon recordó que ese año Chiron había sido despedido del Campamento, y su animo cambio al pensar en quien pusieron por Chiron allí.

 **—¿Qué es?—Le pregunté.**

 **—Nada,—dijo. —Te diré lo que haremos. Esta tarde vamos a celebrar el final de la escuela. Y os llevaré a ti y a Tyson al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de patinaje que te gusta.**

—¿Tyson?

Percy sonrió enormemente ante el recuerdo de su hermano. No lo había visto hace mucho tiempo, y lo extrañaba con horrores. Poseidon se vio contento de la sonrisa de su hija, más su sonrisa murió en el segundo que recordó a Tritón. Ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien, Tritón no la quería por ser hija de una mortal y su padre, y eso siempre enojaba a Poseidon.

 **Oh, hombre, eso era tentador. Siempre estábamos luchando con el dinero. Entre mi madre y sus clases de noche y mi matrícula en escuelas privadas, no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacer cosas especiales, como la tienda de patinaje. Pero algo en su voz me molestó.**

 **—Espera un minuto,— dije. —Pensé que íbamos a empacar para el campamento esta noche.**

 **Ella retorcía el estropajo. —Ah, querida, sobre eso...tuve un mensaje de Chiron anoche.**

—Oh, no...

 **Mi corazón se hundió. Chiron era el director de actividades de Campamento Mestizo. No se pondría en contacto con nosotros a menos que algo grave este pasando.**

—¿Pero que podría estar pasando?

—Si dejan que Lady Athenea continúe, tal ves lo sabrán—Percy señaló.

 **—¿Qué te dijo?**

 **—Él piensa que... puede que no sea seguro para ti ir al campamento por el momento. Tal vez tengamos que postergarlo.**

 **—¿Posponerlo? Mamá, ¿cómo podría no ser seguro? ¡Soy una mestiza! ¡Es como el único lugar seguro en la tierra para mí!**

Los Romanos compartieron una mirada.

 **—Por lo general, querida. Pero con los problemas que están teniendo—**

—¿Problemas?

—¿Qué problemas?

 **—¿Qué problemas?**

 **—Percy... Lo siento mucho, mucho. Estaba esperando para hablar contigo acerca de eso esta tarde. No puedo explicártelo todo ahora. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Chiron pueda. Todo sucedió tan de repente.**

 **Mi mente se tambaleaba. ¿Cómo no voy a ir a un campamento? Quería preguntarle un millón de preguntas, pero en ese momento el reloj de la cocina sonó la media hora.**

 **Mi madre parecía casi aliviada.**

 **—Siete y media, querida. Debe irte. Tyson te estará esperando.**

 **—Pero—**

 **—Percy, vamos a hablar esta tarde. Ve a la escuela.**

Los semidioses se vieron preocupados, porque debía ser verdaderamente malo si Sally se rehusaba a hablar de ello.

 **Eso fue lo último que quería hacer, pero mi madre tenía esa mirada frágil en sus ojos, una especie de advertencia, como si la empujaba demasiado fuerte, ella empezaría a llorar. Además, tenía razón acerca de mi amigo Tyson. Tenía que reunirme con él en la estación de metro a tiempo o se ponía molesto. Estaba asustado de ir solo en los viajes de metro.**

—¿Quien es Tyson?—Piper se vio curiosa—He escuchado sobre él un par de veces ya, pero no se quien es.

—Spoilers—Percy dijo—Lo sabrán pronto.

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

 **Recogí mis cosas, pero me detuve en la puerta.**

 **—Mamá, este problema en el campamento. ¿Es...? ¿Podría tener algo que ver con mi sueño sobre Grover?**

 **Ella no iba a mirar mis ojos.**

 **—Vamos a hablar esta tarde, querida. Te lo explicaré...tanto como pueda.**

 **De mala gana, le dije adiós. Corrí escaleras abajo para coger el tren número dos. Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero mi madre y yo nunca llegaríamos a tener nuestra charla por la tarde.**

—Mierda—Leo susurró. Eso significaba que algo malo sucedería.

 **De hecho, yo no vería mi casa por un largo, largo tiempo.**

La preocupación brilló en los demás.

 **Cuando salí afuera, miré el edificio de piedra rojiza en la calle. Sólo por un segundo vi una forma oscura en el sol de la mañana, una silueta humana contra la pared de ladrillo, una sombra que no pertenecía a nadie. Luego se agitó y desapareció.**

—Otra vez esa silueta extraña—Jason señaló—Estoy seguro que debe ser un monstruo.

La mayoría asintió.

—Solo puede significar problemas.

Annabeth y Percy compartieron otra mirada cómplice.

Athenea pasó la pagina.

—Ese es el final del capitulo—la diosa anunció—¿Quien desea leer ahora?

Poseidon se inclinó en su asiento para tomar el libro de las manos de la diosa, más en ese mismo instante, un destello de luz apareció, y una puerta apareció. Esta, sin embargo, era diferente a las demás. Nico y Hades se tensaron instantáneamente, sintiendo el aire del Eliseo salir de esa puerta, lo cual era...imposible.

—¿Alguien escogió a alguien para venir a leer con nosotros?—Percy preguntó de forma curiosa, pensando que tal vez en los días que no estuvo con los demás, tal vez alguien había escogido a alguien para ir allá a leer.

—No—Zeus respondió.

Nico encontró su voz.

—Es imposible—dijo—Esa puerta viene de...

—...el inframundo—Hades terminó.

El aire se tenso inmediatamente, y los semidioses entonces sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de pelear. Los dioses los imitaron unos segundos después.

La puerta se abrió. Por ella, alguien salió. Al verlo, Annabeth dejó caer su espada, y Hermes se quedo sin aliento. Percy, sin embargo, sintió como si el aire escapara de ella.

Un segundo después, ella atacó.


	3. Un rostro del pasado

**Disclaimer** : Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick. Si fuera mío, the _**Trials of Apollo**_ terminaría con romance entre Percy y Apollo, o conmigo misma ;)

 **Comentarios** :

 **CecyBlack** : Lo sé, fue muy corto, pero no te preocupes, pronto habrán capítulos más largos. ¡ Me alegra te guste, actualizo pronto !

 **Daap** : Lo sé, eso quedó un poco arrogante de su parte, pero ella está cansada y solo quiere terminar con todo.

 **Cassiopeia Druella Black:** Sii, soy una chica jaja. Lo siento tanto! Tarde casi un mes en actualizar y no tengo perdón :( pero bueno, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo :') pronto se pondrá mejor, lo prometo.

 **Fer:** me alegra te guste! Actualizo pronto!

 **Missy-2412:** no estaba segura de que fuese Luke en realidad.

 **Jane Malfoy** : me alegra te encante el capítulo! :D Si, Apollo se verá celoso pronto. Bueno, no sé en realidad sobre Sally y Poseidon, pues Sally ama a Paul ahora, pero tal vez pueda hacer un fic de ellos o algo así, en realidad me gusta mucho esa pareja también.

 **Valentina3110** : lo siento! Actualizo pronto!

 **Den Uzumaki:** Hola! Me alegra te encante la historia :') Bienvenida! :D actualizo pronto.

 **Etherias Princess** , **Wise owl 26 12** & **norlacorrea** : actualizo Pronto!

 **Genesis** : hola! Bienvenida, me alegra te guste mi historia :') Lo sé! Me encantan las historias de Percy y Apollo, pero lamentablemente no hay muchas :( Gracias! Me alegra que te guste, actualizo pronto!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _Luke, Luke, Luke..._

Percy sintió sus entrañas arder, llenándola de un sentimiento oscuro y peligroso que amenazaba con salir. Pensó en las palabras burlonas de Kronos, y su enojo fue tan enorme que empezó a ver rojo. Los dioses eran muchas cosas, crueles siendo una de esas cualidades, pero esto era...

Esto era demasiado.

Percy atacó. Sus amigos la siguieron inmediatamente, también atacando al intruso, creyendo que la persona allí era un enemigo. Los dioses entraron en un pequeño estado de pánico ante lo que sucedía. La ultima vez que habían visto a ese semidiós, este había estado poseído por Kronos.

El único que parecía entender que sucedía era Hermes. Él estaba congelado en su trono, ojos abiertos de par en par mientras observaba la figura del que había sido una vez su hijo favorito, su orgullo, el hijo que tuvo con su amada May.

Los dioses parecieron pensar igual que Percy, porque hicieron ademan de atacar.

Percy Jackson desenvainó su espada, lanzándole un golpe letal al joven cerca de ella. Luke no hizo nada para detener el golpe ni para defenderse, más evitó que el filo de la espada cortara alguna parte importante de su cuerpo.

—Percy...—Luke empezó.

Percy dejo salir un grito de rabia. Annabeth apareció súbitamente a su lado, y antes que Luke pudiese procesar que su amiga rubia estaba allí, Annabeth le lanzó un golpe en la pantorrilla, causando que este cayera al suelo, sin esperar el golpe y sin forma de detenerse.

Un sonido lastimero salió de sus labios en ese instante. Los demás semidioses hicieron ademan de atacar también, más Annabeth los detuvo con una mirada. _Kronos era de Percy y de Annabeth para atacar._

Nico tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par. En vez de sentir el aura de poder y inmortalidad que Kronos solía tener, la persona frente a ellos tenia un aura de muerte al rededor de él, y lo más extraño era que Nico podría jurar que estaba verdaderamente muerto...

—Luke. —el hijo de Hades entendió súbitamente.

El semidiós se tornó hacia Nico el momento en que escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios. Nico tragó en seco al ver el azul en sus ojos en vez del dorado de Kronos. Inmediatamente, Nico intentó detener a Percy y a Annabeth.

—Percy—Nico llamó, casi de forma gentil—No es Kronos, es Luke. _No_ es Kronos, es _Luke_.

Thalia Grace salió de su estupor en ese momento, mirando con ojos de par en par al hijo de Hades. En su trono, Hermes contuvo el aliento. Will Solace tragó en seco también, súbitamente sin saber que hacer ante la perspectiva de su viejo amigo allí.

Pero Percy parecía estar sorda. Ella lanzaba golpes sin pensar a Luke, dejando salir toda su rabia contenida con el mundo y con los dioses, y con Apollo, en ese semidiós.

—Percy...—Luke jadeó—Soy yo. Percy, detente.

Los ojos de Percy se encontraron con los de Luke en ese instante, y la chica se quedo sin aliento al ver el azul eléctrico en ellos en vez de el dorado que ella creyó haber visto al principio. Súbitamente, la espada pareció pesar una tonelada en sus manos.

Riptide cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

Percy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose abrumada. Su espalda tocó una de las columnas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras observaba al semidiós en el medio de la habitación. Ante el estupor de la hija de Poseidon, los demás semidioses se detuvieron también.

Entendían lo suficiente entonces, entendían que ese chico rubio era el Luke que había salido en el libro anterior, el Luke que tenia sentimientos por Percy, el Luke que era un traidor...

Los dioses contuvieron el aliento ante las palabras de Nico di Angelo. Hermes en particular sintió el aliento escapar de su garganta. Thalia y Annabeth compartieron una mirada, para luego volver a mirar a el que había sido una vez el mejor amigo de ambas.

Percy continuó congelada.

—Percy...—Luke empezó. Se había puesto de pie completamente, más se acuclillaba un poco con dolor a causa de los golpes, su frente sangraba, pero sus ojos era lo que más emoción denotaba, el brillo en ellos siendo uno tenue, casi inexistente, muy pequeño.

Por un momento, nadie quiso romper el momento. Los ojos azules de Luke seguían puestos en los de Percy, más ninguno de ellos se movía, simplemente se observaban.

Justo cuando Luke parecía recobrar el poder sobre sus piernas, y empezaba a avanzar hacia Percy, Hermes reaccionó. Bajó de su trono, y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a Luke. Levantó su mano, como si no pudiese creer que estuviese allí frente a él, y rozó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Luke?

Una sonrisa sin ánimos apareció en los labios de Luke. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Percy había tenido razón cuando luego de la primera guerra tuvo una conversación con Hermes.

...

— _¿En serio crees que Luke...en realidad me amó? ¿A pesar de todo lo que sucedió?_

— _Estoy segura de eso—Percy dijo suavemente._

...

—Padre—Luke asintió brevemente.

Al ver la inseguridad en Hermes, y como sus manos temblaron en sus lados, como si quisiese abrazarlo pero no se atreviese, Luke dio el primer paso y abrazó a su padre. No fue un abrazo largo, ni especial. Fue algo simplemente para asegurarle a Hermes que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba olvidado.

No fue fácil, pero lo hizo.

Luke realmente amaba a su padre, pero no podía olvidar tan rápidamente todo lo que había pasado. En Elysium había empezado a perdonarlo, pero no completamente.

—¿Cómo...?—Hermes se veía abrumado. Luke hizo ademan de alejarse de él para ir donde Percy, más súbitamente, todos se habían acercado hacia él, incluso los dioses, y habían creado un circulo al rededor de él, bloqueándolo de Percy, la cual aun estaba alejada y pegada a la columna.

—No es posible—Zeus frunció su entrecejo, mirando a su hermano Hades, el cual se veía igual de confundido que él. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estas vivo?

Luke se estremeció un poco, y por un segundo el fuego apareció en sus ojos, viéndose molesto al recibir una pregunta de un dios, más se forzó a si mismo a calmarse, y recordar la promesa que le había hecho a aquella semidiosa extraña, la bonita latina con un tatuaje romano en su antebrazo.

—Fui llamado aquí para leer con ustedes—Luke mantuvo su voz monótona, más ante la mención de los libros, le lanzó una mirada a Percy, pero no logró verla bien por tener a todos cerca de él. —Me sacaron del inframundo para venir aquí, ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes los que solicitaron mi presencia?

Los dioses compartieron una mirada.

—No fuimos nosotros—Athena habló por ellos. Se volteó entonces hacia los semidioses, la pregunta evidente en sus ojos.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza, viendo que su amiga no parecía estar completamente consciente de la pregunta, tomando el liderazgo de la situación.

—No—la rubia respondió, negando con la cabeza, y observando a sus compañeros, los cuales también negaron con la cabeza. —No fuimos nosotros.

La confusión creció en ellos entonces. Si no habían sido ellos...¿Quien había sido?

—Persephone—Thalía llamó. Luke sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar la historia entre ellos, y aun más al verla allí con ellos, la frialdad en sus ojos acompañada de un sentimiento de incomodidad lo llenaron, y al parecer, a ella también.

Ante la mención de su nombre completo, Percy pareció reaccionar. Ella parpadeó, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva de Thalía, acompañada por la mirada perpleja de los dioses y sus compañeros.

Percy se forzó a si misma a retirar su vista de Luke. Su corazón se había encogido de una forma que le causaba un dolor tremendo, un dolor que no había sentido hacia mucho tiempo; un dolor que Apollo había curado lentamente.

La ultima vez que había visto a Luke Castellan, este estaba muriendo, y habían compartido lo que era el ultimo beso de ambos; el beso que significaba el comienzo para Luke, y el final para Percy. Un beso de despedida. Sus sentimientos por Luke estaban enterrados en su corazón, el cual ahora pertenecía a Apollo, más al ver a Luke allí...

Se sintió abrumada.

—¿Qué?—Percy demandó súbitamente.

—¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú mandaste a buscar a Luke?

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?—Ante la acusación, la rabia creció en la chica. Luke se estremeció ante la frialdad en la chica, intentando no sentirse muy dolorido por la forma en que ella se había expresado. —¿Por qué habría de traerlo aquí? Luke esta _muerto_ , los muertos pertenecen muertos, no hay motivo alguno para traerlo, solo causaría más dolor.

Ante sus palabras, Luke volvió a verse con dolor. ¿ _Lo había olvidado? ¿Así por qué si?_

Los semidioses se congelaron ante la revelación. _¿Luke Castellan estaba muerto?_ Ese era probablemente el Spoilers más grande que ellos podrían recibir.

—Tiene sentido—Thalía se defendió—Peleas con Apollo, traes a tu ex. Suena lógico.

Percy tembló con rabia, mientras que Luke buscaba con la mirada a Apollo. El dios seguía en su trono, sin mirar a Luke, su vista puesta en Percy y solo en Percy, observando su reacción detenidamente, sus ojos azules llenos de un sentimiento que Luke no pudo descifrar.

—Mis problemas con mi novio son solo míos y de él—Percy ladró, dándole esperanza a Apollo al llamarlo novio frente a todos ellos, a pesar de que Apollo pensaba que ella había roto con él. Después de unos segundos Percy captó sus palabras y suspiró. Había terminado con él, más los demás no lo sabían.

Luke desvío la vista, sintiéndose traicionado. No por el hecho de que Percy lo había olvidado, eso pasaría considerando que él había muerto, pero el hecho de que, después de lo mucho que Percy parecía comprender y compartir el desprecio de Luke hacia los dioses, ¿ahora ella salía con uno? Con un _dios_.

—Mi reacción inicial ante una pelea no es buscar otro chico, Thalía, lo sabes mejor que nadie—Percy suspiró, bajando de su enojo lentamente. Pero cruzando los brazos de forma incomoda ante la mirada de todos sobre ella, casi de forma acusadora. —No fui yo.

Thalia frunció el entrecejo, sus labios apretados en una línea muy delgada.

—¿Entonces quien fue?—ella ladró—¿Quien trajo a Luke?

—¿Cual es tu problema, Thalia?—Artemis frunció el entrecejo a su cazadora. No eran celos, ella podía verlo, era algo más profundo. _¿Dolor tal vez? No, no era dolor, era rabia. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habría Thalía de sentir tanta rabia ante la presencia de Luke allí cuando lo defendía y decía que él era un héroe?_

—Mi problema es que Luke no debería estar aquí—Thalía rechinó sus dientes—Tal vez ustedes fallen en verlo, pero hay una persona entre nosotros que esta muerta. No es natural, no debería estar aquí, las leyes que se deben estar rompiendo son...

—Múltiples—Hades cortó fríamente. Él se volteó hacia Luke, y el semidiós dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con su padre, el cual puso una mano en su hombro de forma protectora. Luke rechinó sus dientes, más no tuvo el corazón para alejarse del contacto de su padre. —¿Quien te permitió salir del Elysium?

¿ _Elysium_?

Otro Spoilers para los que no sabían la historia inicial. Los que si la sabían, suspiraron súbitamente. Al parecer el ultimo sacrificio de Luke realmente lo había definido como un héroe, pues Elysium era para los heroes.

—Los semidioses encargados de todo lo sucedido aquí, los libros y el reunirlos a todos ustedes, recibieron el pedido de mi presencia aquí. Una chica apareció ante mi, diciendo que los dioses le habían dado permiso para mi salida, y aquí estoy...—Luke se vio incomodo.

—Considerando que nosotros no lo sabíamos, eso es una mentira—Zeus dijo fríamente, empezando a sentirse paranoico. _¿Y si no era Luke en realidad? ¿Y si era Kronos?_

—Es el futuro—Luke negó con la cabeza—Hades mismo le dio permiso a la chica para que mi salida del inframundo fuera exitosa.

Hestia rodó los ojos ante la poca memoria que su familia parecía tener. ¿ _No recordaban que la primera carta que recibieron, la que traía los libros, explicaba que eran de libros del futuro?_

Lentamente, el recuerdo regresó a ellos, y asintieron lentamente. La curiosidad de los dioses no estaba completamente satisfecha aun.

—¿Qué chica? ¿Era una de ellas?—Ares señaló rudamente a las semidiosas de la habitación. Luke siguió su vista, viéndose curioso ante todos los rostros que no conocía. Lentamente, Luke negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo era?—Annabeth cuestionó. Luke le dio una mirada larga a Annabeth, como memorizando su rostro, y sonrió suavemente. Annabeth le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo la mano de Will encontrarse con la suya en un apretón reconfortante. —Hola.

Luke asintió lentamente.

—Hola—dijo. Sacudió su cabeza, pensando en la semidiosa que había conocido. Para describirla, solo encontró dos palabras: poderosa e intimidante. Sin embargo, respondió diferente. —La chica era romana, con tez ligeramente oscura y ojos oscuros.

—¿Sabes de los romanos?—fue la primera vez que Percy se dirigía directamente a él, y ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Luke intentó ignorar sus deseos de cortar la distancia entre ellos, la cual era bastante, y abrazarla hasta que todo el miedo que él sentía se disipase, más sabia que no podía hacerlo.

—Fui Kronos, ¿recuerdas? Tengo parte de sus memorias—Luke dijo, súbitamente incomodo ante su admisión.

Los dioses se ensombrecieron mientras que los semidioses que no sabían contenían el aliento. Se habían equivocado antes, el saber que Luke había muerto no era el Spoiler más grande, saber que él había sido Kronos lo era.

—¡¿ _Él_ fue Kronos?!—Leo susurró, ojos abiertos de par en par.

Luke se tornó hacia él, y hacia los demás, repasando una vez más todas las caras que no conocía. Eran más los que no conocía que los que si. Con curiosidad, se tornó hacia Percy, la cual se forzó a si misma a asentir y dar unos pasos hacia ellos.

—Luke, estos son mis amigos—Percy presentó, viéndose incomoda. Ella señaló a cada uno de ellos mientras los presentaba. —Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang. A los demás los conoces.

Luke asintió tensamente hacia ellos, recibiendo un saludo igual de todos. Los que él ya conocía: Nico, Thalía, Will y Annabeth, asintieron de igual forma, muy incomodos y tensos.

Por un momento, nadie supo que hacer o que decir. La llegada de Luke era...desconcertante. Ninguno lo había conjurado allí, por lo que eso significaba que alguien más lo había hecho. _¿Pero, quien?_

—Bien—Hera aclaró su garganta. —¿Sabes de los libros, no?—Luke asintió, diciendo que le habían explicado todo antes de llevarlo allí. Hera continuó—Bueno, yo digo que continuemos leyendo, después de todo, para eso fuiste traído aquí, para que leas con nosotros.

Solo entonces Luke procesó completamente que en la lectura tendría que compartir con los dioses. A ninguna de las dos partes pareció agradarles esa idea.

Luke sabia que no podían verlo como nada más que el traidor que se había alzado sobre ellos, y él no podía verlos más que como unos hipócritas.

—Um. Esta bien.

Hermes presionó sus labios en una línea delgada.

—Espera, Hera. Me gustaría primero hablar a solas con mi hijo, si él quisiera...—Hermes se volteó hacia Luke, esperando su respuesta. El semidiós asintió, sabiendo que no valía la pena alargar todo cuando tarde o temprano terminarían conversando.

Hera suspiró de forma irritada. Zeus frunció el entrecejo, nadie parecía hacerle caso o reconocer que él era el líder de todos ellos, y mientras que Hera era la reina, él era el Rey. Él también merecía respeto y que le preguntasen cosas.

Hera le dio una mirada, adivinando sus pensamientos, y él la ignoró, simplemente cruzando sus brazos, una mueca en su rostro.

—Espero que esto no se convierta en costumbre. Un capitulo y un descanso, así nunca terminaremos los libros, son diez...—ella suspiró pesadamente, más asintió. —Adelante, vayan. Ustedes también, niños, descansen un rato, y luego volveremos a leer.

Hermes caminó hacia la salida, esperando que Luke lo siguiera. En el camino a la salida, Luke se cruzó con Percy, y se detuvo casi de forma imperceptible. Percy se sintió quedar sin aire, estaba tan cerca...casi podía tocarlo.

Súbitamente, tuvo unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo. Ella había enterrado sus sentimientos con su cadáver, más aun lo extrañaba. Nunca podría dejar de pensar en él por completo, no después del sacrifico que él hizo, y no cuando más que un interés romántico él había sido un amigo para ella.

Notando la indecisión de la chica, Luke simplemente asintió, queriendo darle espacio. Más sin embargo, cuando Luke empezó a alejarse, Percy le agarró el codo, deteniéndolo. Luke dio una vuelta, solo para sentir los brazos de la chica al rededor de su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, Luke la abrazó de vuelta. Estuvieron abrazados por unos segundos, Percy siendo la primera en separarse. Ella le dio una sonrisa débil, y asintió, más para el beneficio suyo que para el de Luke.

Pudo sentir una mirada perforando su nuca, más no quiso voltearse. Tenia la vaga idea de quien la miraba, y ver los celos en sus ojos solo le traería más dolor y rabia a Percy.

—Bienvenido otra vez—le dijo Percy, su pequeña sonrisa indecisa. Luke le sonrió enormemente, la sonrisa que lo hacia ver joven e inocente, sin notar que a pesar de la sonrisa de Percy, sus ojos verdes denotaban dolor.

Luke le dio una ultima mirada, una que le dejaba en claro que quería hablar con ella. No, no que quería, que _necesitaba_ hablarle. En ese momento, Percy se vio un poco más indecisa, y con dolor, Luke pensó que tal vez eso significaba que ella no quería hablarle.

Al final, Percy simplemente asintió.

Luke siguió a su padre fuera de la sala de tronos, y Percy se dio la vuelta. Todos la miraban, más cuando ella les devolvió la mirada, ellos desviaron la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Annabeth, y ambas compartieron una mirada.

No sabían qué pensar, o qué decir, o qué hacer.

 _¿Qué había que hacer cuando alguien vuelve de la muerte? ¿Cómo vocalizas tu sorpresa? ¿Tu dolor? ¿Tu alegría? ¿Hay forma alguna de demostrarlo?_

No, probablemente no.

La mirada de Percy se encontró momentáneamente con la de Apollo. El dios pudo ver toda la preocupación e indecisión y el dolor escondido en sus ojos, y se vio preocupado. Por unos segundos, Percy le sostuvo la mirada, como si necesitase asegurarse de algo, más entonces el dolor se vio más prominente en sus ojos, y ella desvió la vista.

Ella cruzó la habitación, solo para sentirse aun más incomoda ante las expresiones de los demás. Al parecer, ella no era la única que se sentía incomoda y confundida. Nadie se dispersó, como Hera pensó que harían ante la idea de otro descanso. Al contrario, todos permanecieron allí.

—¿Podemos confiar en él?—Jason se atrevió a preguntar, buscando en los ojos de su amiga más cercana, además de Leo y Piper.

Percy se encogió de hombros, un gesto que sorprendió a los demás. Todos pensaban que ella diría que si inmediatamente, más ella no lo hizo.

—Es decisión de ustedes—ella dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello, sus ojos aun perdidos en algún otro lado, en algún recuerdo. —Luke no es inocente, él es culpable de muchas cosas, cosas terribles que leerán en los libros...No sé como reaccionen, no puedo decirles nada. Es decisión de ustedes.

Apollo llegó hasta estar a su lado, sus cuerpos casi tocándose.

Percy lo ignoró por un momento, intentando ahogar el sentimiento de anhelo que crecía cada vez más, el sentimiento de anhelo que venia desde lo más profundo de su alma, que le rogaban que cortara la distancia entre ellos y se lanzara a los brazos de Apollo.

Necesitaba volver a sentir sus brazos al rededor de los suyos, sus cuerpos unidos. Necesitaba el conforte que siempre encontraba en los cálidos brazos de Apollo, y el amor que siempre estaba en sus ojos, al menos para ella.

 _Brazos que habían estado al rededor de otra mujer_ , Percy se recordó a si misma.

El brazo de Apollo rozó el de Percy por un segundo, causando que la semidiosa sintiese su brazo completo quemar ante el contacto, y ella tuvo que detenerse a si misma antes que se quejara cuando Apollo se hizo a un lado, pensando que ella no quería que él estuviese tan cerca de ella.

Percy no se movió, rechinando sus dientes para evitar hacer algo que no quería hacer. Se forzó a si misma a recordar la imagen de Calíope en los brazos de Apollo, y los ojos del dios al moverse dentro de ella, susurrando palabras de amor hacia la Musa, sus ojos observándola de una forma que solo denotaba adoración...

Eso fue suficiente para extinguir su anhelo momentáneamente.

—...Percy tiene razón—Thalía estaba diciendo. Al parecer, mientras Percy estaba perdida en pensamientos, ellos habían continuado hablando.

—Siempre la tengo—Percy se forzó a si misma a sonreír, queriendo verse normal. —¿Pero a qué te refieres ahora? ¿En qué tengo razón?

Algunos sonrieron ante su personalidad, mientras que Thalía intentaba no hacerlo. Ella le señaló al rededor, a los demás.

—Con lo de Luke, no es nuestro deber decirles en quien confiar y en quien no. Deben decidirlo por si mismos—ella explicó. Percy asintió distraídamente, junto con Annabeth.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Thalía le robó una mirada a la puerta por donde el dios y su hijo habían salido. Ante la mirada un poco reprobatoria de Artemis, Thalía admitió lo que moría por admitir.

—No puedo creer que en realidad este aquí.

Annabeth asintió, agardeciendo inmensamente cuando Will empezó a acariciar su espalda de forma recomfortante. Will también se veía afectado, tal vez no tanto como los demás, pero no era muy normal creer a alguien muerto y luego verlo.

A su lado, Nico le dio una mirada a Will, sabiendo probablemente lo que pensaba. Will desvío la vista de Annabeth y sostuvo la del chico. Con un suspiro, Will dejó de acariciar a Annabeth, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Nico, el cual se sintió confuso de la acción, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Nico era probablemente el único que no se veía afectado de la presencia del semidiós allí. Él nunca fue su amigo, no realmente. Cuando llego al campamento, ya Luke era un enemigo de ellos. Nico no estaba afectado; estaba preocupado.

Nunca era completamente bueno "revivir" a alguien. Hazel había sido un caso diferente, ella era hija de Pluto, ella podía regresar. Luke realmente no tenia esa capacidad, las reglas que Hades y la semidiosa tuvieron que romper para traerlo eran...peligrosas.

Luego de un par de minutos en los cuales los demás hablaban, Percy simplemente miraba al suelo sin decir nada, con Apollo mirándola con suavidad, tampoco hablando, la preocupación escrita en sus ojos.

Annabeth se volteó hacia su mejor amiga, solo para encontrarla fulminando el piso con su mirada. A su lado, Apollo la observaba de forma callada. El dios sintió la mirada de la semidiosa sobre ella, y levantó la cabeza. Un acuerdo silencioso pasó entre ellos, y la rubia asintió.

—¿Percy? ¿Podemos hablar ahora?—mantuvo su voz suave y gentil, como si no quisiera hacerla enojar.

Percy levantó la cabeza y miró a su mejor amiga.

Casi había olvidado que su mejor amiga quería hablarle, y por primera vez en su vida, Percy estuvo segura de lo que corría en el cerebro de la hija de Athena. Había visto lo cercana que se había vuelto a Apollo y a Hermes después de lo sucedido, y Percy supo entonces que ella también le creía a él y no a ella.

Rabia la cubrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Todos parecían creerle a Apollo: primero Afrodita, luego Hermes y Annabeth. Nadie entendía lo que ella vio, lo que sintió. Nadie podría entender que ella estaba segura de su traición por lo que vio.

Y eso la hacia enojar más y más cada segundo que pasaba.

—Por supuesto—Percy se forzó a si misma a esconder la irritación de su voz. Le dio una sonrisa muy forzada a su amiga, y le asintió hacia la salida, dándole a entender que la conversación tendría que ser privada.

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, más se detuvieron cuando antes de salir, Hermes y Luke entraron, ambos quedando frente a frente. La reina del Olimpo, viendo que la razón por que hicieron la pausa habían regresado, se sintió a si misma sonreír.

Por fin estaban de vuelta. Por fin leerían.

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver a las dos semidiosas haciendo ademan de salir de la sala. Con un movimiento de su mano, las puertas se cerraron, haciendo a Luke dar un paso hacia al frente para evitar ser lastimado por ellas.

—Lo siento niñas—Hera llamó, su voz no sonando todo menos arrepentida—Lo que fuera que iban a hacer tendrá que esperar.

Percy suspiró de forma irritada. Sin mirar a nadie en la sala, ella cruzó la habitación y decidió sentarse en su antiguo asiento junto a Nico y Jason, sintiéndose demasiado enojada con Annabeth como para sentarse con ella, y mucho menos con Apollo y con Hermes.

—¿Leemos?—la hija de Poseidon se dejó caer en el mueble, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho, dándole una mirada significativa a la reina del Olimpo.

Algunos levantaron una ceja, pensando en que esa parecía ser la primera vez que ella parecía tener ganas de leer, más no dijeron nada. Lentamente, todos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

Luke dudó antes de tomar asiento en el sillón al lado del de Percy, compartiendo asiento con la amiga de Percy que era nativa americana. Piper le dio una mirada, como si estuviese calculando como destruirlo si él intentaba algo, y alejó su mirada.

Luke no podía recordar el nombre de la muchacha, o del chico que se sentó junto a ellos, el alto y fornido chico que parecía ser chino. Lo único que él quería era estar cerca de Percy; después de meses en el inframundo sin ella, necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

Apollo desvió su vista, sus ojos azules viéndose fríos y sin emoción alguna. Sus entrañas _quemaban_ de una manera tan poderosa que lo hacía sentir como si hubiese tragado lava ardiente. Lo único que podía ver era a el chico enamorado de _su_ chica intentando estar cerca de ella.

—Muy bien—Hera sonrió, tomando el libro en sus manos y abriéndolo en el capitulo adecuado. Ella aclaró su garganta, dando a entender que ella era la que leería. — **Capitulo 2. Juego a balón prisionero con caníbales.**

Poseidon se vio cansado, y cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor. A su lado, Athena le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de conforte, acción que los sorprendió a ambos.

Apollo simplemente suspiró suavemente.

—Debo admitir que eso suena interesante—Frank señaló. Algunos asintieron, mientras Percy sonreía débilmente ante el recuerdo.

 **El día empezó normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Ya sabes, esa escuela "progresista" del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock.**

Los semidioses se vieron sorprendidos.

—¡Eso es un sueño hecho realidad!—Hazel señalo, recordando vagamente su estancia en la escuela cuando había vivido por primera vez.

—La mayoría del tiempo lo era—Percy asintió—Una de las escuelas que más me gustaron, esa y Goode siendo la segunda.

Percy se ensombreció súbitamente.

—Creo que ya no podré estudiar en Goode—ella suspiró pesadamente, pasando una mano por su cabellera de forma exasperada.

—¿Por qué?—Thalia levantó las cejas.

—Me perdí 9 meses de clases, probablemente ya fui expulsada.

Hera tuvo la decencia de verse apenada mientras que Percy simplemente suspiraba una vez más.

 **Todo eso me parece genial. Yo padezco THDA y además soy disléxica, como la mayoría de los mestizos.**

Frank se vio incomodo ante las miradas que algunos le dirigieron. Él en particular no sufría de ninguna de esas dos condiciones, y al parecer era el único en la habitación, además de tal vez Hazel.

 **Por eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales, incluso antes de que acabara expulsada. Lo único que Meriwether tenía de malo era que los profesores siempre se concentraban en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas. Mientras que los alumnos...bueno, no siempre resultaban tan brillantes.**

Algunos sonrieron ante eso.

—Siempre—Athena suspiró.

 **Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día: Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro titulado El señor de las moscas,**

Annabeth y Athena asintieron, habiendo leído el libro antes.

 **en el que un grupo de chicos quedan atrapados en una isla y acaban chalados. Así pues, para nuestro examen final, nuestros profesores nos mandaron al patio durante una hora sin supervisión adulta para ver qué pasaba.**

—¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso?—Hermes se vio sorprendido—Un grupo de niños de 13 años solos...oh dioses, son idiotas.

Percy no pudo evitar verse divertida ante eso, mientras que otros reían suavemente ante la cara de exasperación del dios.

 **Y lo que pasó fue que se armó un concurso de puñetazos entre los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso, además de dos peleas a pedradas y un partido de baloncesto con placajes de rugby.**

—Wow—Will levantó las cejas—Fueron a los extremos.

 **El matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigió la mayor parte de las actividades bélicas Sloan no era grande ni muy fuerte, pero actuaba como si lo fuera.**

—Típico niñito creído—Artemis hizo una mueca de desprecio, mientras que Ares asentía ante la actitud del niño.

 **Tenía los ojos de perro rabioso y un pelo oscuro y desgreñado; siempre llevaba ropa cara, aunque muy descuidada, como si quisiera demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia le traía sin cuidado. Tenía mellado uno de sus incisivos desde el día que condujo sin permiso el Porshe de su padre para dar una vuelta y chocó con una señal de ATENCIÓN: NIÑOS, REDUZCA LA VELOCIDAD.**

Algunos negaron con la cabeza ante el comportamiento del chico, mientras que algunos de los dioses se estremecían ante el pensamiento de un carro tan caro para los mortales siendo destruido por un niñito.

 **El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro cuando cometió el error de intentar darle a mi amigo Tyson.**

Los amigos de Percy sonrieron de forma cómplice. Sabían perfectamente lo que probablemente le sucedería a ese chico si seguía metiéndose con los amigos de Percy. Ella era más que sobreprotectora.

 **Tyson era el único chaval sin techo de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Por lo que mi madre y yo habíamos deducido, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser... tan diferente.**

Algunos se vieron simpáticos ante eso.

—Pobre—Piper suspiró.

 **Medía uno noventa y tenía la complexión del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, pero lloraba continuamente y casi todo le daba miedo, incluso su propio reflejo.**

—Awww que lindo—Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **Tenía la cara como deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de qué color eran sus ojos, porque nunca me animé a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos. Aunque su voz era grave, hablaba de un modo más bien raro, como un chaval mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio antes de entrar en el Meriwether. Llevaba unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros. Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York. Porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico.**

—Pero es solo un niño...—Hestia frunció el entrecejo, a pesar de que sabia que Tyson era en realidad un cíclope. —Pobre criaturita, ¿nadie le tenia compasión?

—No—Percy se vio molesta—Nadie. Pero ahora es mejor, por supuesto, esta feliz y tiene un hogar seguro.

Poseidon le dio una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

 **La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado a resultas de un proyecto de servicios comunitarios para que los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos. Por desgracia, la mayoría no soportaba a Tyson. En cuanto descubrían que era un blandengue, un blandengue enorme, pese a su fuerza descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, se divertían metiéndose con él.**

Irritación cruzó los rostros de la mayoría.

—Siempre sucede eso—Luke dijo, su voz casi un susurro. Sabia que no era completamente bienvenido allí, y no quería hablar más de lo necesario, no cuando nadie confiaba en él.

 **Yo era prácticamente su única amiga, lo cual significaba que él era mi único amigo.**

—Mejor, no necesitas a ninguno de esos presumidos niños malcriados—Will murmuró, causándole diversión a Nico.

Algunos rieron ante su tono de voz.

—¿Cuantos años tienes, Will?—Nico le dio una mirada divertida, sorprendiendo a Jason por su sonrisa.

Ante la mirada confusa de Will, Nico le aclaró.

—Sonaste como un anciano constipado.

—¿Soné como tu entonces?—el hijo de Apollo le dio una gran sonrisa al hijo de Hades.

La mayoría se rió ante eso, mientras que Nico simplemente rodaba los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo bastante para ayudarlo. También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada. Los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía.**

—¿Qué?

 **Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí. Como puede ser posible no encontrar a un chaval gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo.**

—¿La niebla, tal vez?—Hazel señaló, causando que todos la miraran, ella se sonrojó. —Me refiero a que si es tan enorme y feo, y nadie mortal logra verlo en el callejón...

—Es posible que sea algún ser mitológico—Frank asintió—La niebla debe estar al rededor de él.

Percy les dio una mirada sorprendida.

—Inteligentes.

Ellos sonrieron.

 **El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá.**

— **¡Maldito monstruo!—gritó.—¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón?**

—Imbécil—Piper rodó los ojos—Fue culpa suya por haber intentado golpearlo en primer lugar.

 **Tyson empezó a sollozar. Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar con tanta fuerza que dobló una y ocultó la cara entre las manos.**

—Ayyyy—algunos se vieron conmovidos ante la personalidad de Tyson.

— **¡Retira eso, Sloan!—le espeté.**

 **Él me miró con desdén. —¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo.**

—Monstruo tu—gruñó Piper.

 **Apreté los puños. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía. —No es un monstruo. Sólo es...**

 **Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no me escuchaba. Él y sus horribles amigotes estaban muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas.**

—Um...¿Qué hay de gracioso en alguien defendiendo a su amigo?

 **Me pregunté si sería cosa de mi imaginación o si realmente Sloan tenía a su alrededor más gloria de lo normal. Me había acostumbrado a verlo rodeado de dos o tres, pero aquel día había más de media docena y estaba seguro de que no los conocía de nada.**

—Oh, genial. Probablemente monstruos—Leo suspiró—Tu suerte apesta, Percy.

—Gracias—respondió la chica de forma sarcástica.

— **Espera a la clase de EF, Jackson—gritó Sloan.—Eres niña muerta.**

Artemis se vio indignada.

—Eres una chica, ¿en serio pelearía contigo?

—Los chicos no tienen consideración—Percy dijo—No importa, como quiera podría haberle partido el trasero si quisiera.

—¿Y no querías?—Luke levantó una ceja.

—Oh, por supuesto—Percy se encogió de hombros—Pero no podía meterme en problemas, por lo que...no podía.

 **Cuando terminó la primera hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido El señor de las moscas a la perfección. Estábamos todos aprobados.**

—¿ _Qué_?—Athena se vio incrédula. —Estaban peleando, idiota, ¿como es eso entender un libro?

Poseidon ahogó una risa ante las palabras de la diosa. Casi nunca la diosa decía malas palabras, solo cuando estaba cansada de la ineptitud de muchos.

 **Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas. Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado. Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Tyson que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sándwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete.**

—Su favorito—Poseidon sonrió débilmente.

Los semidioses que no sabían se vieron curiosos. ¿ _Cómo sabia eso él?_

— **¿Soy... un monstruo?—me preguntó.**

— **No—lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes. —El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

 **Tyson sorbió los mocos. —Eres una buena amiga. Te echaré de menos el año que viene...si es que puedo...**

 **Le tembló la voz. Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que volvieran a admitirlo en el proyecto de servicios comunitarios.**

—Oh, no...—Demeter se vio preocupada—Pobre cosita.

 **Me pregunté si el director se habría molestado en hablar con él del asunto.**

—Probablemente no.

— **No te preocupes, grandulón—acerté a decir. —Todo irá bien.**

 **Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida que me sentí como un tremendo mentiroso. ¿Cómo podía prometerle a un chaval como él que todo iría bien?**

—Hiciste bien en hacerlo—Hefeso dijo suavemente—Es mejor dar esperanza que hacer a alguien sufrir, aunque al final puede llegar a sufrir con la verdad.

Hestia sonrió ante sus palabras, totalmente de acuerdo.

Percy desvió la vista, recordando algo parecido, y Apollo suspiró de forma pesada, sabiendo en lo que ella pensaba.

Luke los observó con curiosidad, solo para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Apollo, mirada que él devolvió con la misma intensidad.

 **El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo.**

—Eso no...eso no es...—Athena se veía sin esperanza alguna—Eso no es enseñar. ¿Dioses, alguien en esa escuela es un verdadero maestro?

 **Tyson era mi compañero de laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y desencadenó en la papelera de un gran hongo de gases anaranjados. En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligroso, nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química.**

—La química no es explotar cosas—Annabeth suspiró, igual de decepcionada con los maestros que su madre.

Percy se vio divertida.

—Por eso me gustaba esa escuela.

 **Habíamos sido los primeros en superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos. Me alegraba que aquella mañana estuviese resultando tan ajetreada, porque eso me impedía pensar en mis propios problemas. No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas en el campamento, ni mucho menos deseaba recordar siquiera la pesadilla de aquella noche.**

La preocupación los cubrió a todos, recordando lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior. Al parecer, algo sucedía en el campamento, y Grover corría peligro.

Luke hizo cálculos, y dedujo lo que sucedía. Suspiro al recordar sus acciones, más no dijo nada. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás sobre él, juzgándolo por algo que no entendían, y se sintió molesto.

 **Tenía la horrible sensación de que Grover corría un serio peligro.**

—Así es—Thalia se vio preocupada.

 **En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud-longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré que foto guardada dentro: mi amiga Annabeth, de vacaciones en Washington D.C.**

—Awwww, ¡guardaste la foto!—Annabeth sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto—Percy le dio una mirada—¿Qué pensabas que haría con ella? ¿Votarla? Eres mi mejor amiga.

Todos sonrieron ante eso, Athena incluida. Tal vez se había equivocado con Persephone Jackson, tal vez ella si era digna de ser amiga de su hija favorita.

 **Iba con vaqueros y una cazadora tejana sobre una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba su pelo rubio recogido con un pañuelo y posaba de pie frente al Lincoln Memorial, con los brazos cruzados y el aire de estar muy satisfecha consigo misma, como si ella en persona hubiera diseñado el monumento.**

Annabeth se sonrojó ante eso, mientras que Hermes le daba una mirada cariñosa, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacia, pero encontrando extremadamente adorable que ella se sintiera tan satisfecha sobre una pieza de arquitectura.

 **Verás, Annabeth quiere ser arquitecta cuando sea mayor**

—Y lo lograste—Hermes le sonrió, señalando al rededor.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, viéndose satisfecha y feliz.

Percy alzó una ceja en dirección de ambos. ¿ _Desde cuando estaban en términos amistosos_? Ellos se odian.

 **y por eso se pasa la vida visitando monumentos famosos y cosas por el estilo. Ella es un poquito rara en ese sentido.**

Annabeth rodó los ojos.

Los demás rieron suavemente ante eso, pero no dijeron nada.

 **Me había enviado la fotografía por e-mail después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando para recordarme que Annabeth era real y que el Campamento Mestizo no era un producto de mi imaginación**.

Algunos rodaron los ojos, más Annabeth asintió.

—Yo también hacia eso.

 **Ojalá hubiese estado conmigo en aquel momento; ella habría sabido qué significaba mi sueño.**

—Sesos de alga, soy inteligente, pero no soy adivina—Annabeth se vio divertida.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

 **Nunca lo reconocería en su presencia, pero, a decir verdad, ella era más lista que yo, por muy irritante que resultara a veces.**

—¿A veces?—Annabeth levantó sus cejas, una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, mientras que Jason decía al mismo tiempo: —Es más inteligente que todos nosotros.

 **Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando Matt Sloan alargó el brazo y arrancó la foto de las anillas.**

—Urgh.

— **¡Eh!—protesté.**

 **Sloan le echó un vistazo a la foto y abrió los ojos como platos. —Ni hablar, Jackson. ¿Quién es?**

Annabeth se estremeció con disgusto.

—Urgh.

— **Dámela.—Las orejas me ardían.**

 **Sloan pasó la foto a sus espantosos compinches, que empezaron a soltar risitas y romperla en pedacitos para convertirlos en proyectiles.**

La rabia envolvió a la mayoría. Los insultos ante ese niño no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Percy rodaba los ojos distraídamente. Había sido hace años, ya ni siquiera le importaba ese niño bully.

 **Debían de ser alumnos nuevos que estaban de visita, porque todos llevaban aquellas estúpidas placas de identificación HOLA, ME LLAMO: que daban en la oficina de inscripción. Y debían de tener también un extraño sentido del humor, porque habían escrito en ellas nombres extrañísimos como "Chupatuétanos" "Devoracráneos" y "Quebrantahuesos".**

—¿Los carnívoros que menciona el titulo?—Hades adivinó.

—Tal vez—Percy dijo—Spoilers.

Luke desvió la vista, viéndose culpable.

 **Ningún ser humano tiene nombres así.**

— **Estos colegas se trasladan aquí el año que viene—dijo Sloan con aire fanfarrón, como si saberlo hubiese de aterrorizarme. —Apostaría a que ellos sí pueden pagarse la matrícula, a diferencia del retrasado de tu amigo.**

—Como si eso fuera importante—gruñó Hazel.

— **No es ningún retrasado.—Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.**

—Oh, por favor—Ares dijo rápidamente—Golpéalo. Este capitulo necesita un poco de acción.

—Dale unos minutos y tendrás la acción—Percy respondió, para la preocupación de Poseidon y Apollo.

— **Eres una auténtica pringada, Jackson. Por suerte para ti, en la próxima clase voy a acabar con todos tus sufrimientos.**

 **Sus enormes compinches masticaron mi foto. Yo deseaba pulverizarlos, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de Chiron de no desahogar mi cólera ante simples mortales, por detestables que me resultasen.**

Los semidioses hicieron muecas, sabiendo como se sentía desear golpear a un mortal y no poder.

 **Tenía que reservar mis fuerzas para los monstruos. Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar, si supiera Sloan quién soy realmente...**

—Probablemente saldría llorando en busca de su mami—Piper dijo con burla. —No creo que su cerebro lograse procesar la existencia de los dioses.

—Probablemente se le explotaría el cerebro intentando entender—Jason sonrió de la misma forma que su novia.

 **Sonó el timbre. Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, una voz femenina me llamó en un susurro:**

— **¡Percy!**

 **Miré alrededor y escudriñé la zona de las taquillas pero no había nadie que me prestara atención. Por lo visto las chicas del Meriwether no se habrían dejado pillar ni muertas pronunciando mi nombre**.

Annabeth suspiró irritadamente.

—Estos niñitos me están cansando.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo—Percy se cruzó de brazos.

 **Antes de que pudiera considerar si no habrían sido imaginaciones mías, un montón de chicos cruzaron el pasillo y nos arrastraron Tyson y a mí hacia el gimnasio. Era la hora de EF. Nuestro entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero, en plan batalla campal. Y Matt Sloan había prometido matarme.**

—Genial—Poseidon dijo de forma sarcástica.

 **El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos. Por suerte, la mayor parte de los ejercicios atléticos los hacíamos de puertas adentro, de manera que no teníamos que trotar por el barrio de Tribeca con el aspecto de una manada de niños hippies.**

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso—Hermes sonrió de forma traviesa.

 **Me cambié en los vestuarios lo más deprisa que pude porque no quería tropezarme con Sloan.**

—¿Los niños se cambian en el mismo vestidor que las niñas?—Hazel se vio escandalizada.

—Escuela liberal—Percy señaló, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Imagino que habrían muchos incidentes de sexo entre estudiantes, ¿no?

Ante la pregunta tan directa del dios, algunos se vieron sorprendidos. Usualmente los adultos no hablaban de forma tan directa de ese acto sexual, pero al parecer los dioses no tenían ese problema.

—Estarías sorprendido de la cantidad de veces que eso paso—Percy asintió.

 **Estaba a punto de salir cuando me llamó Tyson: —¿Percy?**

 **Todavía no se había cambiado. Estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de pesas con el uniforme en la mano.—¿Te importaría... uh...?**

— **Ah, sí.—Procuré reprimir el tono de fastidio. —Claro, hombre.**

 **Tyson se metió en la sala de pesas y yo monté guardia en la puerta mientras se cambiaba. Me sentía algo extraña haciendo aquello, pero Tyson me lo pedía casi todos los días. Imagino que era porque tiene el cuerpo totalmente lampiño, así como unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda sobre las cuales nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle.**

Algunos se vieron preocupados de por qué Tyson tenia tantas cicatrices. Les preocupaba que pasado podría tener el nuevo amigo de Percy.

—Eres una muy buena amiga—Hestia sonrió.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

 **En todo caso, yo ya había aprendido que si se burlaban de él cuando se estaba cambiando, podía disgustarse mucho y empezar a arrancar las puertas de las taquillas**.

—Oh, Wow.

—Bueno...al menos te tiene a ti para evitar que eso suceda.

 **Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el entrenador Nunley estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo la revista Deportes Ilustrados. Nunley debía de tener un millón de años. Era un tipo con gafas bifocales, sin dientes y con un grasiento mechón de pelo gris. Me recordaba al Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo—una momia apergaminada—sólo que el entrenador Nunley se movía mucho menos y no despedía oleadas de humo verde. Bueno, al menos yo no lo había visto.**

La mayoría se rió, mientras que Apollo sonreía momentáneamente ante la mención de su oráculo.

 **Matt Sloan se acercó y le dijo: —Entrenador, ¿puedo ser yo el capitán?**

—Oh, genial—Apollo dijo sarcásticamente.

Percy intentó no reaccionar de ninguna forma a su voz. El dios había estado extremadamente callado toda la lectura, y ahora escucharlo hablar era...doloroso de alguna forma.

Ella cometió un error cuando desvío la vista, solo para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Luke. No pudo sostenerle la mirada a él también, por lo que desvío la vista una vez más.

— **¿Cómo?—Nunley levantó la vista y musitó: —Mmm, está bien.**

 **Sloan miró satisfecho y se encargó de formar los equipos. A mí me nombró capitán del equipo contrario, pero no tenía ninguna importancia a quienes eligiese yo, porque todos los tipos cachas y los chicos más populares se pasaron al bando de Sloan. Y lo mismo hizo el grupo de visitantes.**

—Genial.

 **En mi equipo estaban Tyson; Corey Bailer, el flipado de la informática; Raj Mandali, un verdadero prodigio del cálculo; y media docena de chavales a los que Sloan y su banda se dedicaban a hostigar habitualmente. En condiciones normales, habría tenido suficiente con la ayuda de Tyson, pues él solo ya valía por medio equipo, pero los visitantes eran casi tan altos y fuertes como él, al menos en apariencia, y había seis de ellos en el otro bando.**

Algunos suspiraron ante eso.

—No sé qué apesta más, esa escuela o tu suerte.

—Mi suerte—Percy aseguró, robándole una mirada a Apollo, solo para desviar la vista una vez que sus ojos se encontraron.

 **Sloan volcó una cesta llena de pelotas en medio del gimnasio.**

— **Miedo,—susurró Tyson. —Huelen raro.**

Todos se tensaron.

—Entonces Tyson es realmente un ser mitológico como nosotros—Hazel murmuró—Y esos chicos deben ser los carnívoros.

Se voltearon hacia Percy para la confirmación de las palabras de Hazel, más ella simplemente les guiñó un ojo, lo cual les hizo suspirar a todos.

Percy nunca les contestaría algo de la lectura.

 **Le miré. —¿Quién huele raro?—Porque no creo que estuviera hablando de él mismo.**

—Claro que no.

— **Ellos.—Tyson señaló a los nuevos amigos de Sloan. —Huelen raro.**

 **Los visitantes hacían crujir los nudillos y nos miraban como si hubiera llegado la hora de la masacre. Volví a preguntarme de dónde habrían salido aquellos tipos.**

—Probablemente del mismo infierno.

—De Canadá—Annabeth le sonrió a Percy, compartiendo una broma interna entre ellas.

—¿ _Discúlpame_?—Frank alzó una ceja, indignado.

—Ya veras—Percy le prometió—No es nada malo, no te lo tomes personal, chico canadiense.

 **Tenía que ser de algún sitio donde alimentaran a sus alumnos con carne cruda y los apalearan con bates de béisbol. Entonces Sloan tocó el silbato del entrenador y empezó el partido. Su equipo se abalanzó hacia la línea central. En el mío, en cambio, Raj Mandali gritó algo en urdu, seguramente: "¡Necesito mi orinal!" y echó a correr hacia la salida.**

La mayoría rieron, más unos cuantos rodaron los ojos.

 **Corey Bailer se alejó a rastras y trató de esconderse detrás de las colchonetas apoyadas contra la pared. Los demás hacían lo posible para no encogerse de miedo y convertirse en blancos seguros.**

— **Tyson,—dije. —Vamos a...**

 **Recibí un pelotazo en la barriga y caí sentada en medio del gimnasio. Nuestros oponentes estallaron en carcajadas.**

Artemis se vio indignada, al igual que algunos otros. En realidad no era la gran cosa, en la vida siempre uno recibiría golpes e injusticias, más no podían evitar enojarse un poco.

—¡Salvajes!

 **Veía borroso. Me sentía como si un gorila acabara de darme un masaje en la boca del estómago. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lanzar una pelota con tanta potencia.**

— **¡Agáchate, Percy!—gritó Tyson.**

 **Rodé por el suelo justo cuando otra bola pasaba rozándome la oreja a la velocidad del sonido. ¡Buuuuuum!**

—¿¡Intentan matarte acaso!?

—No quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, créeme.

 **La pelota rebotó en la colchoneta de la pared y Corey Bailer soltó un aullido.**

— **¡Eh!—grité a los del equipo contrario. —¡Por poco matáis a alguien!**

 **Uno de los visitantes, el llamado Quebrantahuesos, me dirigió una sonrisa malvada. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora parecía todavía más descomunal, incluso más que Tyson. Los bíceps le abultaban bajo la camiseta. —¡Ésa es la intención, Persephone Jackson! ¡Eso espero**!

—Uh, oh. Te dijo Persephone.

—Definitivamente un monstruo.

 **Bastó que dijera mi nombre de aquella manera para que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. Nadie me llamaba así, salvo los que conocían mi verdadera identidad. Amigos...y enemigos.**

—Ósea todos—Annabeth señaló—Además, ninguno de tus amigos te llama así.

Percy suspiró.

—Es un decir, Annie.

 **¿Qué había dicho Tyson? Huelen raro.**

 **Monstruos.**

—Por supuesto—Poseidon suspiró.

 **Todos los que rodeaban a Matt Sloan estaban aumentando de tamaño. Ya no eran chavales, se habían convertido en gigantes de dos metros y medio con ojos de locura, dientes afilados y unos brazos peludos tatuados con serpientes, chicas bailando el hulla hop y corazones de enamorado.**

 **Matt Sloan soltó la pelota. —¡Uau! ¡Vosotros no sois de Detroit! ¿Quién...?**

—No me jodas—Leo abrió los ojos de par en par, fingiendo sorpresa—Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

—Lenguaje, Leo—Hera le regañó.

 **Los demás chavales de mi equipo empezaron a chillar y retroceder hacia la salida, pero el gigante Chupatuétanos lanzó una pelota con mortífera precisión. Pasó rozando a Raj Mandali, que ya estaba a punto de salir, y dio de lleno en la puerta, cerrándola como por arte de magia. Raj y los otros empezaron a aporrearla desesperados, pero la puerta no se movía.**

La mayoría frunció el entrecejo. Usualmente los monstruos ignoraban a los mortales...

—¿Qué quieren con los mortales?

—Probablemente diversión—fue la respuesta sombría que recibieron.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

— **¡Dejadlos marchar!—grité a los gigantes.**

 **El llamado Quebrantahuesos me soltó un gruñido. En el bíceps tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: Me gustan mis Ricuras.**

La mayoría se estremeció, las chicas de forma más prominente.

— **¿Cómo? ¿Y dejar escapar unos bocados tan sabrosos?**

—Oh—Will dijo con debilidad—Son realmente caníbales.

 **¡No, hija del dios del mar! Nosotros los lestritones no solo estamos aquí para tu muerte. ¡Queremos nuestro almuerzo!**

Los dioses suspiraron ante la mención de ese tipo en particular de monstruos.

—Oh, maravilloso.

 **Hizo un gesto con la mano y apareció otro montón de pelotas en el centro del gimnasio. Pero aquéllas no eran de goma. Eran de bronce, del tamaño de una bala de cañón, y tenía agujeros que escupían fuego. Debían de estar al rojo vivo, pero los gigantes las agarraban con las manos como si nada.**

Poseidon suspiró una vez más, cerrando los ojos con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Su hija nunca tenia un momento calmado, y eso lo estaba matando.

— **¡Entrenador!—grité.**

—No va a ayudar, la niebla es muy fuerte—Apollo suspiró, la preocupación en su voz.

Luke le dirigió una mirada fría. ¿ _En serio se preocupaba por ella? ¿O todo era simplemente una mentira de su parte?_

 **Nunley levantó la vista adormilado, pero si llegó a ver algo fuera de lo normal en aquel partido de balón prisionero, no lo demostró. Ése es el problema de los mortales. Una fuerza mágica, la niebla, difumina ante sus ojos la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos y los dioses, de manera que tienden a ver solamente lo que son capaces de comprender. Quizá el entrenador vio a varios chavales de octavo aporreando, como de costumbre, a los pequeños. Quizá los demás vieron a los gorilas de Sloan a punto de lanzar cócteles Molotov (tampoco habría sido la primera vez). En todo caso, seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta de que nos enfrentábamos con auténticos monstruos devoradores de hombres sedientos de sangre.**

—Eso sonó extremadamente dramático. Pero tienes razón, nunca notarían la verdad ni siquiera si se los escribieras.

—Parecían estar asustados—Hermes señaló—Lo que vieron debió ser escalofriante.

— **Mmmmm... sí,—murmuró entre dientes el entrenador. —Jugad limpio.**

 **Y volvió a concentrarse en su revista. El gigante Devoracráneos lanzó una pelota. Yo me eché a un lado para esquivar aquel ardiente cometa, que me pasó junto al hombro a velocidad.**

— **¡Corey!—chillé.**

 **Tyson lo sacó de detrás de las colchonetas un segundo antes de que la bola estallara en ellas y las convirtiera en un montón de jirones humeantes.**

—Al menos salvó a alguien...—Hestia suspiró.

— **¡Rápido!—dije a mis compañeros. —¡Por la otra salida!**

 **Echaron a correr hacia los vestuarios, pero Quebrantahuesos hizo otro gesto con la mano y también aquella puerta se cerró de golpe.**

— **Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que tú quedes eliminada,— rugió. —Y no estarás eliminada hasta que te hayamos devorado.**

—Soy el único que ve eso de una forma...un tanto no muy amenazador y más...—Leo no quiso decirlo, más el inuendo en sus palabras fue palpable.

Apollo frunció el entrecejo inmediatamente, un pequeño gruñido muriendo en su garganta ante el pensamiento de alguien más tocando, o en ese caso _devorando_ , a _su_ chica. Solo _él_ podía _devorarla_.

 **Me arrojó su bola de fuego. Mis compañeros de equipo se dispersaron segundos antes de que el proyectil abriera un cráter en el suelo. Iba a coger a Riptide, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, que no tenían bolsillos.**

—MIERDA.

Hera no se molestó en regañarlos, ella también se veía exasperada.

—¿No pudiste guardártela en el sostén o algo así?—Jason se vio exasperado—Nunca debes abandonar tu arma.

Percy le dio una mirada incrédula.

—¿Crees que me cabria en el sostén? Se caería inmediatamente, además de que seria incomodo—ella negó con la cabeza, un bufido saliendo de su boca—Hombres.

 **Riptide se había quedado en mis tejanos, en la taquilla del vestuario. Y la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Me encontraba completamente indefensa. Y ahora, otra bola de fuego venía hacia mí a la velocidad del rayo. Tyson me apartó de un empujón, pero la explosión me alcanzó y me lanzó por los aires.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante eso, sobretodo Poseidon y Apollo. Luke no se molestó en demostrar su preocupación, sabia que ella estaba bien. Después de todo, estaba en la sala con ellos.

 **De repente, me encontré en el suelo del gimnasio, aturdida por el humo y con la camiseta llena de agujeros chisporroteantes. Al otro lado de la línea central, dos gigantes hambrientos me miraban desde lo alto.**

– **¡Carne!—Bramaron. —Filete de heroína para almorzar!—Los dos se dispusieron a rematarme.**

— **¡Percy necesita ayuda!—gritó Tyson, y se interpuso entre nosotros de un salto, justo cuando me lanzaban sus bolas.**

—¡Tyson!

— **¡Tyson!—chillé, pero ya era tarde.**

 **Las bolas se estrellaron contra...no, él las atrapó al vuelo.**

—¡Por los dioses! Ese Tyson es genial—Leo murmuró.

—Lo es—sonrió Percy, pensando en su hermano. —Realmente lo es.

 **El torpe Tyson, el que volcaba el material de laboratorio y destrozaba las estructuras del parque infantil todos los días, se las había arreglado para atrapar aquellas dos bolas de metal al rojo vivo que volaban hacia él a un trillón de kilómetros por hora. Y no sólo eso, sino que se las lanzó de vuelta a sus atónitos propietarios. "¡Nooooo!" chillaron, pero las esferas de bronce les explotaban en el pecho.**

Los semidioses vitorearon de forma estruendosa.

—¡Eso! ¡Tyson! ¡Tyson!

 **Los gigantes se desintegraron en dos columnas de fuego gemelas: un signo inequívoco de que eran monstruos de verdad. Porque los monstruos no mueren, sólo se disipan en humo y polvo, lo cual ahorra un montón de problemas a los héroes, que no tienen que ponerse a limpiar después de una pelea.**

La mayoría tuvo que reír ante eso.

—¿En serio, Percy? ¿En eso pensaste?—Luke tuvo que sonreír.

Ella le dio una sonrisa de las suyas. Apollo rechinó sus dientes.

— **¡Mis hermanos!—gimió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. Flexionó los músculos y sus tatuajes se contusionaron. —¡Pagarás cara su destrucción!"**

— **¡Tyson!—grité. —¡Cuidado!**

 **Otro cometa se precipitaba ya hacia nosotros y Tyson apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo con un golpe. Salió disparado como un cohete, pasó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador y aterrizó en las grandes provocando una tremenda explosión.**

—Y obviamente aun así el entrenador no notó nada.

—Claro que no.

 **Los chavales corrían en todas direcciones gritando y tratando de esquivar los cráteres, que aún humeaban y echaban chispas; otros aporreaban la puerta y pedían socorro. El propio Sloan estaba petrificado en mitad de la pista, mirando incrédulo aquellas bolas mortíferas que volaban a su alrededor.**

—Imbecil.

—Idiota.

—Bueno para nada.

 **El entrenador Nunley seguía sin enterarse de nada. Dio unos golpecitos a sus audífonos, como si las explosiones le hubieran provocado alguna interferencia, pero continuó absorto en la revista**.

La mayoría negó con la cabeza, un suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

 **Todo el colegio debía de haber oído aquel estruendo. El director o tal vez la policía vendría en nuestra ayuda.**

Los dioses negaron con la cabeza.

—Los mortales no pueden hacer nada contra los monstruos, terminarían como cena.

—Lo sé.

— **¡La victoria será nuestra!—rugió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. —¡Nos vamos a dar un festín con tus huesos!**

 **Quería decirle que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquel partido de balón prisionero,**

La mayoría rodaron los ojos ante eso.

 **pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me disparó otra bola. Los otros tres gigantes siguieron su ejemplo.**

 **Sabía que estábamos perdidos.**

—Ten un poquito más de fe, sesos de alga.—Annabeth le dio una mirada cómplice, a lo que Percy tuvo que sonreír de igual forma.

 **Tyson no podría desviar todas aquellas bolas a la vez. Además, debía de tener graves quemaduras en las manos desde que había detenido aquella primera volea. Y sin la ayuda de mi espada...**

 **Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea desesperada.**

 **Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios.**

— **¡Salid de ahí!—Alerté a mis compañeros. —¡Apartaos de la puerta!**

Athena sonrió al entender la idea de la semidiosa.

—Buena idea—le dijo.

Percy compartió una mirada perpleja con Annabeth. ¿ _Athena acababa de...darle un cumplido?_

 **Las explosiones se sucedían a mi espalda. Tyson había bateado dos bolas, devolviéndose a sus propietarios para convertirlos en cenizas. Ya sólo quedaban en pie dos gigantes.**

Algunos suspiraron. Al menos no eran tantos ya...vencerlos se suponía que fuese más fácil ahora.

 **Una tercera bola se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me obligué a aguardar unos segundos y me eché a un lado. La esfera ardiente derribó la puerta del vestuario.**

Los semidioses sonrieron.

—Chica lista—Apollo ronroneó, solo para ver el enojo en los ojos de Luke Castellan. Cumplió su cometido, y mientras Luke lo miraba con frialdad, no notó como Percy le daba una mirada igual de fría a Apollo, a pesar de que sintió un cosquilleo ante el tono de voz del dios.

 **Ya me imaginaba que los gases acumulados en las taquillas de la mayoría de los alumnos bastaban para provocar una explosión.**

Algunos suspiraron pesadamente.

—Por supuesto.

 **Así que tampoco me sorprendió que la bola llameante desencadenara un estallido monumental. ¡BRAAAAAAAM!**

 **La pared se vino abajo y las puertas de las taquillas -así como los calcetines, los suspensorios y otros adminículos personales igual de chungos- llovieron sobre el gimnasio. Me volví justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tyson golpeaba en la cara de Devoracráneos. El gigante se desplomó. Pero el único que quedaba, Quebrantahuesos, se había reservado astutamente una bola a la espera de la ocasión propicia. Y la lanzó en el momento preciso que Tyson se volvía hacia él.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

—No...

— **¡No!—chillé.**

 **La bola le dio de lleno en el pecho. Impulsado por el impacto, Tyson cruzó la pista entera y fue a estrellarse contra la pared trasera, que se agrietó e incluso se desmoronó en parte, abriendo un agujero por el que se veía la calle Church. Yo no entendía cómo aún seguía vivo, pero él sólo parecía aturdido.**

Todos soltaron una bocanada de aire ante eso.

—Debe ser una criatura realmente poderosa entonces.

—No realmente—Percy sonrió gentilmente—Tyson es simplemente especial.

 **La bola de bronce humeaba a sus pies. Tyson trató de recogerla, pero cayó atontado sobre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados.**

— **¡Bueno!—dijo Quebrantahuesos relamiéndose. —Soy el único en pie. Voy a tener carne de sobra. Hasta para llevar una bolsita a mis Ricuras...**

Una vez más, las chicas se estremecieron ante eso.

 **Recogió otra bola y apuntó a Tyson.**

— **¡Espera!—grité. —¡Es a mí a quien buscas!**

 **El gigante sonrió con crueldad. —¿Quieres morir tú primero, joven heroína?**

Annabeth desvió la vista súbitamente. Eso sería probablemente lo único que ella odiaba de Percy—que a ella le importaba más la protección de sus amigos que la de ella.

El perfecto ejemplo de eso era la caída de ambas al Tártaro.

 **Tenía que hacer algo. Riptide debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte...Entonces divisé mis tejanos en un montón humeante de ropa, justo a los pies del gigante. Si conseguía llegar hasta ellos...Sabía que era inútil, pero decidí ir a la carga.**

—Nunca es inútil—Ares negó con la cabeza. —Siempre se puede luchar.

 **El gigante te echó a reír. —Se acerca mi almuerzo.—Levantó el brazo para lanzarme un proyectil, y yo me preparé para morir.**

Contuvieron el aliento ante eso.

 **De repente, el cuerpo del gigante se puso todo rígido, y su expresión pasó del regodeo al asombro. En el punto exacto donde debía de tener el ombligo se le desgarró la camiseta y apareció algo parecido a un cuerno. No, un cuerno no, era la punta reluciente de una hoja de metal.**

La mayoría se vio sorprendido, pero imaginaron que se trataba de algún otro mestizo ayudando a Percy.

Annabeth compartió una mirada cómplice con Percy, la cual parecía haber olvidado su enojo inicial con ella.

 **La bola se le cayó de la mano. El monstruo bajó la mirada y observó el cuchillo que le había traspasado desde la espalda.**

— **Uf,—murmuró, y estalló en una llameante nube verde. Un gran disgusto, supongo, para sus Ricuras...**

Hermes ahogó una risa ante eso, mientras que la mayoría resoplaba con diversión.

 **De pie, entre el humo que se iba disipando, vi a mi amiga Annabeth**.

Los semidioses vitorearon una vez más, haciendo que la sonrisa de la rubia se ampliara, y que los dioses se vieran divertidos.

—Annie al rescate—Thalia chocó los cinco con Annabeth.

 **Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; llevaba el hombro una mochila andrajosa y la gorra de béisbol metida en un bolsillo. En la mano sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros perseguida por una manada de fantasmas.**

Ella se estremeció, recordando. Will le trazo líneas reconfortantes en el hombro mientras que Hermes le daba una mirada, viéndose un poco preocupado, lo cual lo sorprendió más a él que a nadie más. ¿ _Desde cuando le importaba lo que le sucedía a esa infernal chiquilla?_

 **Matt Sloan, que había permanecido mudo de asombro todo el tiempo, pareció recobrar por fin el juicio. Miró parpadeando a Annabeth, como si la recordase vagamente por la fotografía de mi cuaderno. —Ésta es la chica... La chica..**

 **Annabeth lo tumbó de un puñetazo en la nariz. —Y tú,—le dijo ella, —deja en paz a mi amiga.**

Los semidioses dejaron salir exclamaciones de celebración, mientras que Percy chocaba los cinco con su mejor amiga, la cual se había sonrojado con placer ante la reacción de todos. Pero bueno, Matt Sloan se lo merecía.

 **El gimnasio estaba en llamas mientras los chavales seguían gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones. Oí el aullido de las sirenas y una voz confusa por megafonía. Por las ventanillas de las puertas de emergencia divisé al director, el señor Bonsái, que luchaba furiosamente con la cerradura rodeado por un montón de profesores agolpados a su espalda.**

—Hasta que llegan...

—Urgh, ahora los mortales lo harán todo peor.

— **Annabeth...—balbuceé. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas...?**

— **Prácticamente toda la mañana,—respondió mientras envainaba su cuchillo de bronce. —He intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas sola.**

—¡Ella era la sombra en su ventana!—Piper dedujo.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos ahora que no se trataba de un monstruo. Fue de algo peor...de Annabeth Chase—Leo dijo, para luego quejarse por el golpe que la chica le dio.

— **La sombra que he visto esta mañana...—La cara me ardía. —Oh, dios mío. ¿Estabas mirando por la ventana de mi habitación?**

Muchos se rieron ante eso, mientras que Annabeth se sonrojaba una vez más, pensando en lo que vio por la ventana.

— **¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!—me espetó, aunque también ella parecía algo ruborizada. —Simplemente no quería...**

— **¡Allí!—gritó una mujer. Las puertas se abrieron con un estallido y todos los adultos entraron de golpe.**

— **Te espero fuera,—dijo Annabeth. —Y a él también—Señaló a Tyson, que seguía sentado con aire aturdido junto a la pared, y le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia que no acabé de entender. —Será mejor que lo traigas.**

—¿Cual es tu problema con Tyson? Es adorable.

Annabeth suspiró, sintiéndose mal por haber tratado mal a Tyson en el pasado; Tyson era un amor, y Annabeth ahora lo adoraba incluso más que él a ella.

—Ya veras.

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡No hay tiempo!—dijo. —¡Date prisa!**

 **Se puso su gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, un regalo mágico de su madre, y se desvaneció.**

Leo suspiró.

—Yo quiero una gorra así...Mmm, creo que me haré una.

Hefeso le dio una mirada curiosa, pensando que si su hijo lo lograba, él quería ver cómo.

 **Con lo cual me quedé sola en medio del gimnasio en llamas, justamente cuando el director aparecía, escoltado por la mitad del profesorado y un par de policías.**

— **¿Percy Jackson?—dijo el señor Bonsai. —¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?**

—Oh, genial. Ahora te van a culpar—Thalia suspiró, recordando como le había pasado lo mismo en la escuela donde encontraron a Nico y Bianca di Angelo.

 **Junto a la pared agujereada, Tyson soltó un quejido y se incorporó entre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados. —La cabeza duele.**

 **Matt Sloan se acercó también. Me miró con una expresión de terror. —¡Ha sido Percy, señor Bonsai! Ha incendiado el edificio entero. El entrenador Nunley lo contará. Él lo ha visto todo.**

Todos gruñeron de forma exasperada. Por supuesto, no sabían como no vieron eso venir.

 **El entrenador había seguido leyendo su revista todo el tiempo, pero -menuda suerte la mía- eligió aquel momento para levantar la vista, al oír que Sloan pronunciaba su nombre. —¿Eh? Hummm... sí.**

Volvieron a gruñir en exasperación.

—¿¡ _Ahora_ es que presta atención!?

 **Los demás adultos se volvieron hacia mí. Sabía que nunca me creerían, incluso en caso de que pudiera contarles la verdad.**

—No, realmente no te van a creer.

 **Entonces saqué a Riptide de mis tejanos destrozados.**

— **¡Vamos!—le dije a Tyson. Y salté a la calle por el agujero de la pared**.

—Mejor escape que he visto—se burló Thalia.

Percy le guiñó un ojo. Luke tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Esos pequeños gestos era lo que él más recordaba en el Elysium; esos, y su sonrisa.

Se sintió abrumado al poder verla tan de cerca y tenerla junto a él después de tantos meses sin ella, solo recordándola en pensamientos.

—Te extrañé—las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas, y súbitamente estuvo consiente que todos pudieron escucharlo.

Percy se vio incomoda súbitamente, bueno, no _incomoda_ completamente, sino que...no parecía saber qué hacer o qué decir.

¿Lo había extrañado? Claro. ¿Había pensado mucho en él? Por supuesto. Pero el pasado era el pasado, Percy había empezado a olvidarlo.

Su presencia allí era...revivir viejos sentimientos que llevaban mucho tiempo enterrados.

—Yo también—dijo al final, intentando sonreír.

Luke sonrió suavemente. Apollo tragó en seco y desvío la vista. Annabeth mordió su labio inferior, compartiendo una mirada con Hermes.

—Percy, ¿podemos hablar ahora?—Annabeth le preguntó. No soportaba ver a su mejor amiga sufrir, mucho menos cuando ella sabia la verdad. Si tan solo pudiese hacer que Percy entendiese la verdad...

—Supongo, si Hera nos deja...—Percy se encogió de hombros.

La diosa las ignoró

—Ese es el final—Hera anunció, mirando al rededor, rompiendo el silencio. —¿A quién le gustaría leer ahora?

Nope, Hera no las dejaría salir para hablar.

—Yo leeré—Apollo tomó el libro, queriendo distraerse. —Bien, capitulo 3...

Un estruendo fuera de las gran puertas los interrumpió.

Zeus se vio irritado.

—¿Ahora qué?


	4. Descubriendo verdades

_**Feliz Navidad chicos!—un par de días tarde, pero aquí está mi "regalo" hacia ustedes. ¡Gracias por todo y espero les guste el capítulo!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Percy Jackson & The Olympians pertenece a Rick Riordan._

 ** _Comentarios:_**  
• **Nai0310:** Exacto, demasiadas interrupciones, Hera se está volviendo loca. Jajaja exacto, amor...o tentación ;) Gracias por comentar! Actualizo pronto.  
• **Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark:** Bueno, Percy está muy confundida sobre todo el asunto de Luke, no le es fácil captar que está allí. Pero claro, habrá más celos de parte de Apollo. ;) Sobre la chica latina, sip, es Reyna. Oh, sí, el nuevo libro de Rick me tiene mal—necesito que salga ya. Actualizo pronto! Gracias por comentar :)  
• **Den Uzumaki:** Feliz cumpleaños, aquí está el capítulo.  
• **Giomarysgratero:** Me alegra te encante! Actualizo pronto! Muchas gracias :')  
• **Lavida134:** Todo eso estará en este capítulo ;) Actualizo Pronto!  
• **Daap** : En este capítulo se darán todas las conversaciones pendientes, junto a una pequeña sorpresa que les tengo casi al final del capítulo ;) Bueno, amo a Luke, pero no. Percy y Apollo son pareja. Gracias por comentar! Actualizo Pronto.  
• **CecyBlack:** Me alegra mucho te haya gustado el capítulo :') No es en general hacia todos los dioses que Percy se enojo con Annabeth, sino que piensa que su mejor amiga la traicionó por creerle a ellos y no a ella. Sobre Hermes y Annabeth...bueno, creo que lo sabrás en este capítulo ;) Actualizo Pronto! Saludos.  
• **Norlacorrea** & **Kathyta:** Actualizo Pronto!  
• **Genesis:** Bueno, no encuentro ninguna de ellos en español, por lo que todas las que he leído son en ingles. Hay uno en particular que me encanta, se llama _Peaches_. ¿Cuales has leído tu? Oh, claro que no, no pienso abandonar esta historia aún, me alegra te gustara el capítulo!  
• **Fanpj:** Hola! Me alegra te gustaran mis fics! :'D actualizo pronto! Saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—Ignóralos, padre—Apollo rodó los ojos—Probablemente solo son los niños jugando.

Los semidioses se miraron los unos a los otros. _¿Los niños?_  
Al parecer habían niños en el Olimpo, probablemente hijos de dioses menores, o ninfas bebes, o algo así. Ningún dios quiso especificar, por lo que los semidioses se quedaron con la duda.

Apollo aprovechó la distracción para hablarle a Percy a través de sus poderes como dios.

 _¿Estás bien?_  
La semidiosa dio un brinco, no esperándose escuchar la voz del dios en su cabeza. Frunció el entrecejo, más decidió seguirle la corriente.

 _¿Sí, por qué no habría de estarlo?_ Su tono fue cortante.

Apollo dudó. _Sé que te duele que Luke esté aquí. Te conozco y sé que estás confundida por todo esto._

Percy guardó silencio.  
Apollo suspiró. _Solo quería saber si estabas bien._

Percy suspiró antes de pensar. _Estoy bien.._.ella dudó antes de seguir, pero no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente. _Gracias por preocuparte._

 _Siempre, princesa. Siempre._

Percy tragó en seco ante eso, forzándose a sí misma a verse molesta. Era mejor si Apollo pensaba que ella lo odiaba a que él notara lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Muy bien...—Zeus dijo al final, parando cualquier conversación silenciosa que Apollo y Percy pudieran tener—Lee, hijo mío.

— **Capitulo 3: Llamamos al taxi del tormento eterno.**

—Oh, genial, las tres viejas locas—Poseidon se estremeció.

 **Annabeth nos estaba esperando en un callejón por la calle Church. Sacó a Tyson y mí de la acera, justo cuando un camión de bomberos iba para la Preparatoria Meriwether.**  
 **—¿Dónde lo encontraste?—Preguntó ella, señalando a Tyson.**  
 **Ahora, en circunstancias diferentes, yo habría sido realmente feliz de verla. Hicimos nuestra paz el verano pasado, a pesar del hecho que su madre era Atenea y no se llevaba con mi padre.**

—Eso no debería serles de impedimento a ustedes—Afrodita señaló—Es ridículo, porque sean enemigos no significa que ustedes deban serlo. ¿Qué? ¿Si fueran novios ustedes se harían novias?  
—¡No!—ambas chicas murmuraron, al mismo tiempo que ambos dioses se veían escandalizados.  
—Exacto—la diosa del amor concluyó.  
—Bueno...—Percy empezó, causando que Annabeth se sonrojara—Annie es hermosa...  
—Por favor no digas más—Athena rogó, escandalizada ante la idea de una de sus hijas saliendo con una hija de Poseidon.

 **He echado de menos a Annabeth probablemente más de lo que quisiera admitir.**

—Awwww.  
Annabeth le sonrió a Percy.  
—Aw que hermosa—dijo burlona—¿Me extrañaste mucho?  
—No—Percy mintió, rodando los ojos.

 **Pero yo había sido atacada por los gigantes caníbales, Tyson había salvado mi vida tres o cuatro veces, y todo lo que Annabeth podía hacer era actuar como si él fuera el problema.**  
 **—Él es mi amigo,—le dije.**  
 **—¿Está sin hogar?**  
 **—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? Oye, él puede oírte sabes. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?**  
 **Me miró sorprendida. —¿Él puede hablar?**  
 **—Hablo,—dijo Tyson admitió. —Tú eres bonita.**  
 **—¡Ah, asqueroso!—Annabeth se apartó de él.**

Poseidon se vio ofendido.  
—¡Ey! ¿Cuál es tu problema con Tyson?—Hazel frunció su entrecejo—Suena súper dulce.  
—Lo es—Annabeth aseguró inmediatamente—En esos momentos...bueno, lo leerán pronto. Ahora estamos en mejores términos.

 **Yo no podía creer que estaba siendo tan grosera. Examiné las manos de Tyson, estaba segura de que debían de haber estado gravemente quemadas por esquivar balas ardiente, pero se veía bien —sucias y llenas de cicatrices, con uñas sucias el tamaño de las papas fritas— pero siempre se veían así.**

—Alguno de sus poderes como monstruo tal vez—Jason señaló.  
Percy se vio irritada ante el concepto de Tyson siendo llamado _monstruo_ , pero técnicamente lo era.

 **—Tyson,—dije con incredulidad. —Tus manos no están ni siquiera quemadas.**  
 **—Por supuesto que no,—Annabeth murmuró. —Me sorprende que el lestrigón haya tenido las agallas para atacarte con él alrededor.**  
 **Tyson parecía fascinado por el pelo rubio Annabeth. Trató de tocarlo, pero ella le golpeó la mano.**

—Awwww—Piper suspiró—Que tierno Tyson.  
Annabeth suspiró, arrepentida de lo mal que lo había tratado en el pasado.

Thalia suspiró, entendiendo el odio de su amiga por los Cíclopes.

 **—Annabeth,—dije, —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Lestri-qué?**  
 **—Los monstruos en el gimnasio. Son una raza de caníbales gigantes que viven en el extremo norte. Odiseo se encontró con una vez, pero nunca he visto uno tan al sur como Nueva York antes.**  
 **—Lestri—ni siquiera puedo decir eso.**

—Yo tampoco—la mayoría de los semidioses dijo.

 **¿Cómo se llaman en Inglés?**  
 **Lo pensó por un momento. —Canadienses—decidió.**

Frank levantó la mano como si estuviese en un salón.  
—Sigo ofendido—él se señaló.  
—Lo siento, Frankie. Nada personal, es solo...como una broma, ¿no?—Percy miró a Annabeth, la cual se encogió de hombros.

 **—Ahora vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.**  
 **—La policía estará detrás de mí.**  
 **—Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas,—dijo. —¿Has tenido los sueños?**  
 **—¿Los sueños...sobre Grover?"**  
 **Su rostro se puso pálido. —¿Grover? No, ¿qué hay con Grover?**

—Oh no, si Grover no es sobre lo que Annie ha estado soñando...¿qué más esta sucediendo?  
—Unos capítulos atrás se mencionó que habían problemas en el campamento—Hestia les recordó a los semidioses—Probablemente es sobre eso.

 **Le dije mi sueño. —¿Por qué? ¿Sobre qué tenía que soñar?**  
 **Sus ojos parecían de tormenta, al igual que su mente estaba compitiendo con un león millones de millas por hora.**

Hermes se vio distraído por un momento. La chica se veía extremadamente seductora cuando eso le sucedía a sus ojos...

Al captar su línea de pensamientos, él rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. No podía pensar así.

Bueno...si podía. Nada se lo impedía, pero no quería tener problemas con su hermana por encontrar a su hija sexy.

 **—Campamento,—dijo al fin. —Grandes problemas en el campamento.**

Los semidioses compartieron una mirada preocupada. El campamento era un hogar para todos ellos. _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

 **—¡Mi madre estaba diciendo lo mismo! Pero, ¿qué tipo de problemas?**  
 **—No sé exactamente. Algo anda mal. Tenemos que llegar de inmediato. Los monstruos me han estado siguiendo todo el camino desde Virginia, tratando de detenerme. ¿Habéis tenido una gran cantidad de ataques?**  
 **Sacudí la cabeza. —No en todo el año...hasta hoy.**

—Oh, Wow—Leo se vio sorprendido—Suertuda.  
—Más que suerte fue por Tyson—Percy se encogió de hombros.

 **—¿Ninguno? ¿Pero cómo...?—Sus ojos se dirigieron a Tyson. —Oh.**  
 **—¿Qué quiere decir, 'oh'?**

—¿Todavía no sabes que es un monstruo? ¡Incluso yo lo noté!—Jason se vio incrédulo— _Bro_ , por favor...  
—Oh, Jason. Recuerda que soy lenta..—Percy suspiró—En cambio del amor que siento por ti, que fluye con la rapidez de un río.  
— _Bro_ —Jason jadeó dramáticamente, tocándose el pecho como si estuviese abrumado.  
— _Bro_ —Percy lo imitó.  
Ambos estiraron las manos, como si quisieran unirlas, pero estaban en esquinas diferentes de la sala.  
Luke rodó los ojos mientras que Poseidon y Zeus compartían una mirada divertida, y Piper y Apollo reían suavemente.

T **yson levantó la mano como si estuviera todavía en la clase. —Los canadienses en el gimnasio llamaron algo a Percy... ¿Hija del dios del mar?**  
 **Annabeth y yo intercambiamos miradas. Yo no sabía cómo podía explicar, pero pensé que Tyson merecía la verdad, después de que casi lo mataran.**

—Claro.

 **—Grandote,—le dije: —¿Has oído alguna vez las viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Como Zeus, Poseidón, Apollo, Atenea—**  
 **—Sí,—dijo Tyson.**  
 **—Bueno... los dioses siguen con vida. Ellos siguen en torno a la civilización occidental, viven en los países más fuertes, así como ahora están en los . Y, a veces tienen hijos con los mortales. Niños llamados mestizos.**

—Esa fue una buena explicación—Dionisio asintió lentamente.  
La mayoría brincó. Habían olvidado que él estaba allí, o que prestaba atención.  
—¿Gracias?—Percy compartió una mirada perpleja con Annabeth. El Sr. D acababa de...¿darle un _cumplido_?

 **–Sí,—dijo Tyson, como si todavía estuviera esperando a que yo llegara al punto.**  
 **—Uh, bueno, Annabeth y yo somos mestizas,—dije. —Somos como los héroes...en entrenamiento**.

—Heroínas—Athena corrigió.  
Apollo le dio una mirada.  
—Leí lo que dice aquí, no me culpes por los errores del libro.

 **Y cada vez que los monstruos recogen nuestro olor, nos ataquen. Eso es lo que los gigantes en el gimnasio son. Monstruos.**  
 **—Sí.**  
 **Me quedé mirándolo. No pareció sorprendido o confundido por lo que le estaba diciendo, lo que sorprendió y me confundió. —Así que... ¿me crees?**

—Bueno, considerando que es un monstruo, creo que sí, sí te cree.  
Percy rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo de Ares. No había sido tan sencillo descubrir que su mejor amigo era un cíclope. Nadie parecía entender eso.

 **Tyson asintió. —¿Pero tú eres...hija del dios del mar?**  
 **–Sí,—admití. —Mi padre es Poseidón.**

Poseidon le dio una sonrisa a su hija, la cual le sonrió también.

 **Tyson frunció el ceño. Ahora parecía confundido. —Pero entonces.**..

—¿Por qué es tan importante?—Piper se vio curiosa.  
Thalia, Will, Nico, Percy y Annabeth compartieron una mirada cómplice. Luke entendió inmediatamente sus intenciones, y sonrió traviesamente.  
— _Spoilers_ —Luke se les adelanto, sonriendo enormemente.  
Los semidioses gruñeron mientras que Thalía, Nico, Will, Percy y Annabeth se quejaban.  
—¡Oye! Esa era nuestra línea...

 **Una sirena sonó. Un coche de policía corrió por nuestro callejón.**  
 **—No tengo tiempo para esto,—Annabeth dijo. —Vamos a hablar en el taxi.**  
 **—¿Un taxi todo el camino hasta el campamento?—Dije. —¿Sabes cuánto dinero es—?**

—Mucho.

 **—Confía en mí.**  
 **Dudé. —¿Qué pasa con Tyson?**

—Oh, no pueden dejarlo allí—Hazel dijo rápidamente—Se metería en problemas.

 **Me imaginaba acompañada con mi amigo gigante en el Campamento Mestizo. Si él se asustaba en un patio normal con agresores normales, ¿cómo iba a actuar en un campo de entrenamiento para los semidioses? Por otra parte, la policía estaba buscándonos.**

—Además de que no estaría asustado de los semidioses—Leo dijo de forma pensativa—Porque él también es parte de ese mundo.

 **—No podemos dejarlo,—decidí. —Va a estar en problemas, también.**  
 **—Sí.—Annabeth parecía sombría.—Definitivamente necesitamos llevarlo. Ahora, vamos.**  
 **No me gustó la forma en que dijo eso, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad grande que** **teníamos que llevar al hospital, pero yo la seguí por el callejón.**

Poseidon frunció el entrecejo en dirección de Annabeth, la cual se veía demasiado avergonzada por sus acciones que no pudo devolverle la mirada o decir algo para defenderse.

J **untos, los tres a hurtadillas a través de las calles laterales del centro de la ciudad, mientras que una enorme columna de humo se elevaba detrás de nosotros, del gimnasio de la escuela.**  
 **—Aquí,—Annabeth nos detuvo en la esquina de Tomás y Trimble. Ella se dio la vuelta en su mochila. —Espero tener una más.**  
 **Se veía aún peor de lo que me había dado cuenta al principio. Su barbilla estaba cortada. Ramas y pasto se enredaban en la cola de caballo, como si hubiera dormido varias noches a la intemperie. Las barras en el ruedo de sus pantalones se parecían sospechosamente a marcas de garras.**

—Oh, Annie...—Will suspiró—Te cogieron fuerte esos monstruos.

Hermes interpretó eso de otra manera, y su mente lo traicionó, reproduciendo imágenes— _imágenes no aptas para menores_ —sobre la semidiosa siendo _cogida_. No específicamente por monstruos, y ciertamente no por Will Solace, el chiquillo que era su novio. Se imaginó a si mismo cogiendo con Annabeth Chase.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse.

 **—¿Qué estás buscando?—Le pregunté.**  
 **A nuestro alrededor, las sirenas sonaron. Pensé que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran más policías, en busca de una delincuente juvenil gimnasio-bombardera. No cabe duda de Matt Sloan les había dado una declaración.**

—Urgh, el idiota probablemente les dijo que tu eras la causante de todo—Thalía se vio irritada.  
—Obviamente—Nico frunció el entrecejo—La culpa de todo siempre recae sobre Percy.

 **Probablemente había torcido la historia en torno a que Tyson y yo éramos los caníbales sedientos de sangre.**  
 **—He encontrado uno. Gracias a los dioses.—Annabeth sacó una moneda de oro que reconocí como un dracma, la moneda del Monte Olimpo. Tenía a Zeus estampado en un lado y el Empire State Building en el otro.**  
 **—Annabeth,—le dije, —los taxistas de Nueva York no aceptaran eso.**  
 **Ella me ignoró, y gritó en griego antiguo. "¡Ô harma diabolês!"**  
 **Como de costumbre, en el momento en que hablaba en la lengua del Olimpo, de alguna manera lo entendía. Ella había dicho: Carro de Maldición**.

Los semidioses se estremecieron, encontrando la mención de eso no muy reconfortante.  
Los dioses sin embargo, suspiraron. Aquellas tres ancianas grises eran más irritantemente asquerosas que nada de lo que habían visto en sus vidas.

 **Eso no ayudaba precisamente a que me sintiera muy emocionada por lo que su plan era. Ella echó la moneda en la calle, pero en vez de caer en el asfalto, la dracma se hundió a través, y desapareció.**  
 **Por un momento, no pasó nada. Entonces, justo donde la moneda había caído, el asfalto se oscureció. Se fundió en una piscina rectangular del tamaño de una plaza de aparcamiento—burbujeante líquido rojo como la sangre. Entonces apareció un coche desde el fango.**

—Suena un poco terrorífico—Frank murmuró.  
—Solo espera a que veas como conducen—Percy se estremeció.

 **Era un taxi, bien, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi en Nueva York, no era amarillo. Era gris ahumado. Quiero decir que parecía que estaba tejido de humo, como si se pudiera caminar a través de él. Había palabras impresas en la puerta —algo como MEHARSAN REGRISS**

—¿Cómo pudiste leer eso?—Hermes lo interrumpió, mirando por encima de su hombro las letras en el papel—Ni yo puedo leer eso.  
Apollo se encogió de hombros. Estaba acostumbrado a que su novia—ex novia—interpretara cosas como no eran por su dislexia.  
—¿Qué decía en realidad?  
Percy se encogió de hombros.  
—Ni idea.  
—Las hermanas grises—Annie respondió.  
Los dioses gruñeron una vez más, mientras que los semidioses hacían una mueca al recordar la historia de las tres viejas.  
—Ohhhh son las viejas de la historia de Perseus—Percy dijo de forma distraída.

 **—pero mi dislexia hizo difícil para mí descifrar lo que decía.**  
 **La ventana de pasajeros bajó, y una anciana asomó la cabeza. Tenía una mata de pelo gris que cubría sus ojos, y habló de una manera extraña murmurando, como si acabara de una inyección de novocaína.**

—¿Qué es novocaína?—Hazel se vio curiosa.  
—Anestésico—Athena respondió inmediatamente.

 **—¿Pasaje? ¿Pasaje?**  
 **—Tres al campamento mestizo,—Annabeth dijo. Abrió la puerta trasera de la cabina y nos hizo señas para entrar, como si todo esto fuera completamente normal.**

—Solo Annabeth—Leo rió.  
Dicha semidiosa le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

 **—¡Ay!—La vieja gritó. —¡No llevamos a su especie!**  
 **Ella señaló con el dedo huesudo a Tyson.**

—¿Por qué lo tratan tan mal?—Piper demandó—Es solo un chico.  
Percy suspiró.  
—Lo sé. Odio lo mal que lo tratan.

 **¿Qué era? ¿El día de tratar mal niños feos y grandes?**  
 **—Pago extra,—Annabeth prometió—Tres dracmas más a la llegada.**  
 **—¡Hecho!—gritó la mujer.**  
 **A regañadientes me metí en la cabina. Tyson se apretó en el medio. Annabeth se arrastró de último.**  
 **El interior también se llenó de humo gris, pero se sentía lo suficientemente sólida. El asiento estaba roto y abultado—no se diferenciaba de la mayoría de los taxis.**

La mayoría asintió, resoplando.

 **No había pantalla de plexiglás que nos separa de la conductora vieja...Espera un minuto. No había sólo una anciana. Había tres, todas hacinadas en el asiento delantero, cada uno con el pelo fibroso que cubría sus ojos, las manos huesudas, y un vestido de color carbón cilicio.**

—Es tan escalofriante eso—Jason se estremeció.  
Nico se volteó a mirarlo.  
—Jason...has luchado titanes, ¿y te da más miedo tres viejas?  
El chico se sonrojó, más se encogió de hombros.

 **La que conducía dijo, —¡Long Island! ¡Prima de tarifa de metro! ¡Aja!**  
 **Apretó el acelerador, y mi cabeza se estrelló contra el respaldo.**

Algunos se estremecieron con pena.  
—Ohhhh auch.

 **Una voz vino a través del altavoz: _Hola, esto es Ganimedes, el copero de Zeus, y cuando salgo fuera a comprar vino para el Señor de los Cielos, '¡siempre con el cinturón de seguridad!_**

—La seguridad es primero—Hestia asintió.  
Algunos sonrieron ante la dulzura de la diosa.

 **Miré hacia abajo y encontré una cadena grande y negra en lugar de un cinturón de seguridad. Decidí que no estaba tan desesperada...todavía.**

Si hubiesen estado en buenos términos, Apollo hubiese bromeado sobre la vez que él y Percy intentaron un jueguito con cadenas, pero al no estar en buen estado, sabia que su comentario la enojaría.

 **El taxi aceleró en la vuelta de la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris, sentada en el medio gritó, —¡Cuidado! ¡Ve a la izquierda!**  
 **—Bueno, si me dieras el ojo, Tempestad, ¡podía haber visto eso!—la conductora se quejó.**  
 **Espera un minuto. ¿Darle el ojo?**  
 **No tuve tiempo de hacer preguntas porque el conductor se desvió para evitar un camión de reparto de frente, pasó por encima de la acera con un golpe que agita mandíbula, y voló en el bloque siguiente.**

—¿Acaso no pueden ver?—Piper resopló, para luego recordar la historia. —Oh, cierto, solo una puede.

 **—¡Avispa!—la tercera mujer dijo al conductor.—¡Dame la moneda de la muchacha! Quiero morderla.**  
 **—¡Tu mordiste la última vez, Ira!—dijo la conductora, cuyo nombre debía ser Avispa. —¡Es mi turno!**  
 **—¡No lo es!—gritó la llamada Ira.**  
 **La del medio, Tempestad, gritó: —¡Luz roja! ¡Frena!**  
 **En cambio, Avispa pisó el acelerador y subió a la acera, chillando en torno a otra esquina, y derribó una casilla de periódico.**  
 **—Disculpe,—le dije.—Pero... ¿podéis ver?**

—Evidentemente la que conduce no tiene el ojo.

 **—¡No!—Avispa gritó desde detrás de la rueda.**  
 **—¡No!—Tempestad gritó desde en medio.**  
 **—¡Por supuesto!—gritó Ira por la ventana de escopeta.**  
 **Miré a Annabeth. —¿Están ciegas?**  
 **—No del todo,—ella dijo. —Tienen un ojo.**  
 **—¿Un ojo?**  
 **—Sí.**  
 **—¿Cada una?**  
 **—No. Un ojo en total.**

—Un ojo en total, un diente en total, y...bueno, ustedes entienden.  
—¿Por qué?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—Ni idea, solo son así.

 **A mi lado, Tyson se quejó y se agarró del asiento. —No me siento tan bien.**  
 **—Oh, hombre,—le dije, porque yo había visto Tyson mareado en los paseos escolares y no era algo de lo que quisieras estar alrededor de cincuenta pies. —Aguanta, grandote. ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa de basura o algo así?**

Algunos se estremecieron ante eso.

 **Las tres damas grises estaban demasiado ocupadas discutiendo como para prestarme atención. Miré a Annabeth, que se aferraba por su vida, y le di una mirada de ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mí?**

—La mirada que siempre le da—Jason señaló.  
Percy le sonrió a su mejor amiga.  
—Claro, ¿que clase de amiga seria ella si no me arrastrase en cosas completamente peligrosas?  
Demeter resopló.  
—¿Una buena amiga?—señaló la diosa.  
Annabeth y Percy ambas se encogieron de hombros.

 **—Oye,—dijo, —Taxi Hermanas Grises es la manera más rápida al campamento.**  
 **—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo tomaste desde Virginia?**  
 **—Eso es fuera de su área de servicio,—dijo, al igual que debería ser obvio.**

—Nada es obvio con Percy.  
—Gracias—Percy dijo sarcásticamente.

 **—Sólo sirven en Nueva York y las comunidades circundantes.**  
 **—¡Hemos tenido gente famosa en esta cabina!—Ira exclamó. —¡Jason! ¿Te acuerdas de él?**

Inconscientemente todos se voltearon hacia Jason Grace.  
—No él, obviamente, habla de el Jason original—Percy señaló—El Jason de la leyenda.  
—¿Qué soy yo entonces?—Jason se vio indignado—¿Una copia?  
—Una muy linda copia—Piper besó su mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír.

 **—¡No me lo recuerdes!—Avispa lamentó. —Y no teníamos un coche en ese entonces, tu murciélago viejo. ¡Eso fue hace tres mil años!**  
 **—¡Dame el diente!—Ira trató de agarrar la boca de Avispa, pero Avispa le aplastó la mano. —¡Sólo si me da Tempestad el ojo!**  
 **—¡No!—Tempestad gritó. —¡Lo tenías ayer!**  
 **—¡Pero estoy conduciendo, vieja!**  
 **—¡Excusas! ¡Gira! ¡Ese fue tu salida!**  
 **Avispa se desvió duro en la calle Delancey, aplastándome entre Tyson y la puerta.**

La mayoría se estremeció ante eso. _Pobre Percy._

 **Golpeó el gas y se disparó hacia el puente de Williamsburg a setenta millas por hora. Las tres hermanas estaban peleando en serio ahora, bofetadas unas a otras como Ira trató de agarrar la cara de Avispa y Avispa trató de agarrar a Tempestad.**

—La mejor descripción de hermanas que he escuchado—Hades señaló, pensando en sus peleas con sus hermanos y hermanas.  
Demeter le dio una mirada sucia, a lo que él dios la señalo como queriendo decir un: " _¿Ven?_ "

 **Con su pelo al viento y sus bocas abiertas, gritando la una a la otra, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las hermanas tenía dientes a excepción de Avispa, que tenía un incisivo amarillo musgo. En lugar de ojos, sólo se había cerrado, párpados hundidos, a excepción de Ira, que tenía un ojo inyectado en sangre verde que miraba todo con avidez, como si no se cansara de todo lo que veía.**

—Probablemente no

 **Por último, Ira, que tenía la ventaja de la vista, logró dar un tirón a los dientes de la boca de su hermana Avispa. Avispa estaba tan molesta que se desvió hacia el borde del puente Williamsburg, gritando,**  
 **—¡'Amelo de vuelta! ¡'Amelo de vuelta!**  
 **Tyson se quejó y se agarró el estómago.**  
 **—Uh, si alguien está interesado,—le dije, —¡vamos a morir!**

—¡Yo estoy interesado!—señalaron Poseidon y Athena, pues ambos hijos de ellos estaban allí.  
Percy suspiró, robándole una mirada a Apollo. Usualmente, él siempre decía algo así en situaciones así, más Apollo se veía distraído mientras leía.

 **—No te preocupes,—Annabeth me dijo. Sonaba bastante preocupada.**

—Eso la va a preocupar más.

 **—Las Hermanas Grises saben lo que están haciendo. Son realmente muy sabias.**  
 **Esto viene de la hija de Atenea, pero no era exactamente tranquilizador.**

—Gracias—dijo Annie sarcásticamente.

 **Estábamos rozando el borde de un puente de ciento treinta metros sobre el East River.**  
 **—¡Sí, sabias!—Ira sonrió en el espejo retrovisor, mostrando su diente recién adquirido. —¡Nosotras sabemos cosas!**  
 **—¡Todas las calles de Manhattan!—Avispa jactó, todavía golpeando a su hermana. —¡La capital de Nepal!**  
 **—¡La ubicación que buscas!—Tempestad agregó.**

—Oh, ahí esta el desliz—Hermes sonrió socarronamente—Siempre les pasa.  
—¿Qué ubicación?—muchos fruncieron el entrecejo.  
—Shh, ya veras.

 **Inmediatamente sus hermanas la golpearon por ambos lados, gritando, —¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera a preguntado todavía!**  
 **—¿Qué?—Dije. —¿Qué lugar? Yo no busco ningún...**  
 **—¡Nada!—Tempestad, dijo. —Tienes razón, hija, ¡No es nada!**

—Oh, ahora va a querer saber más que nunca—Luke sonrió, divertido.  
Los que la conocían bien asintieron.

 **—Dime.**  
 **—¡No!—todas ellas gritaron.**  
 **—¡La última vez que lo dijimos, fue horrible!—Tempestad dijo.**  
 **—¡El ojo se tiró en un lago!—Dijo Ira.**

—Ah, si, la historia de Perseus—Hermes señaló—Chico amable, intentó abrazarme una vez, pero eso solo hizo las cosas incomodas.  
—A mi también—Athena señaló, más ella se veía divertida—Era un chico dulce.

—¿Sabías que Perseus iba a ser mi nombre su hubiese nacido como un chico?—Percy le dijo a Frank, quien estaba sentado a su lado.  
—Pero tu madre escogió Persephone—Frank señaló con curiosidad—¿Por qué ponerte el nombre de una diosa secuestrada?  
—Bueno, querido Frank, a mi madre le gusta la historia de la diosa Persephone porque no es solo secuestrada, sino que en su secuestro ella descubre quien esta ella supuesta a ser, se convierte en una reina y encuentra el amor...no es una historia tan mala si lo miras bien.  
—Mmmm, en eso tienes razón.

 **—¡Años para encontrarlo de nuevo!—Avispa gimió. —¡Y hablando de eso, dámelo de vuelta!**  
 **—¡No!—gritó Ira.**  
 **—¡Ojo!—Avispa gritó. —¡Dámelo!**  
 **Le pegó a su hermana Ira en la espalda. Hubo un pop enfermizo y algo salió volando de la cara de Ira.**

—Oh dioses...—Leo se tornó verde, al igual que sus compañeros y uno que otro dios.

 **Ira fue a tientas, tratando de cogerlo, pero sólo logró lanzarlo con el dorso de la mano. El orbe verde viscoso navegó por encima del hombro, en el asiento trasero, y directamente en mi regazo.**

—Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. _Ew._

 **Salté tan fuerte, que mi cabeza golpeó en el techo y el globo ocular se alejó.**  
 **—¡No puedo ver!—las tres hermanas gritaron.**  
 **—¡Dame el ojo!—Avispa lamentó.**  
 **—¡Dale el ojo!—Annabeth gritó.**  
 **—¡Yo no lo tengo!—Dije.**  
 **—Ahí, por tu pie,—Annabeth dijo. —¡No lo pises! ¡Agárralo!**  
 **—¡No voy a recoger eso!**

La mayoría se estremeció. Ellos tampoco tocarían esa...cosa.

 **El taxi se estrelló contra la baranda y se deslizó junto con un chirrido horrible. El coche entero se estremeció, echando humo gris como si estuviera a punto de disolver la tensión.**  
 **—¡Voy a vomitar!—Tyson advirtió.**  
 **—Annabeth—grite, —¡deja a Tyson usar la mochila!**  
 **—¿Estás loca? ¡Agarra el ojo!**  
 **Avispa arrancó la rueda, y el taxi se desvió de la regleta. Nos precipitamos por el puente Brooklyn, más rápido que cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Grises gritaron y se golpearon unas a otras y gritaron por su ojo.**

—Oh, por los dioses, ¡solo dale el ojo!—Poseidon suspiró, preocupado—Luego te lavas las manos.  
—No es tan sencillo—Percy se estremeció—Aun tengo daños emocionales por eso.  
La mayoría rodó los ojos ante eso.

 **Al final controlé mis nervios. Me arranque un pedazo de mi teñida camiseta, que ya se estaba cayendo por todas las marcas de quemaduras, y lo utilice para recoger el ojo del suelo.**  
 **—¡Buena chica!—Gritó Ira, como si de alguna manera supiera que yo tenía su ojo desaparecido.—¡Devuélvemelo!**  
 **—No hasta que expliques,—le dije. —¿De qué estaban hablando, el lugar que busco?**

—Por supuesto.  
—Chica lista.

 **—¡No hay tiempo!—Tempestad exclamó. —¡Acelera!**  
 **Miré por la ventana. Efectivamente, los árboles y los coches y barrios enteros eran ahora, en una mancha gris. Ya estábamos fuera de Brooklyn, andando por el centro de Long Island.**  
 **—Percy,—Annabeth advirtió, —no pueden encontrar nuestro destino sin el ojo. Van a seguir acelerando hasta que nos rompamos en mil pedazos**.

—Oh dioses no, simplemente dale el ojo. No ayudaría en nada si mueren.  
— _Spoilers, honey_. Ya veras que sucede.

 **—Primero tienes que decirme,—le dije. —O abriré la ventana y lanzare el ojo hacia el tráfico.**  
 **—¡No!—las Hermanas Grises se lamentaron. —¡Es demasiado peligroso!**  
 **—Estoy bajando la ventana.**

—¿En serio lo hacías?  
—Nah, no soy tan cruel. Me daban más pena que asco. Bueno, mucho asco, pero mucha más pena.

 **—¡Espera!—Las Hermanas Grises gritaron. —¡30, 31, 75, 12!**  
 **Los soltaron como si fuera un mariscal diciendo una jugada.**  
 **—¿Qué quieren decir?—Les dije. —¡Eso no tiene sentido!**

—Son coordenadas—Athena adivinó.  
Percy asintió.

 **—¡30, 31, 75, 12!—Ira dijo. —Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. ¡Ahora, danos el ojo! ¡Casi estamos en el campamento!**  
 **Estábamos fuera de la carretera actual, que penetraba rápidamente en el campo del norte de Long Island. Pude ver la colina Mestiza delante de nosotros, con su gigantesco árbol de pino en la cresta, el árbol de Thalía, que contenía la fuerza de vida de un héroe caído.**  
 **—¡Percy!—Annabeth dijo que con más urgencia. —¡Dales el ojo ahora!**  
 **Decidí no discutir.**

Algunos rieron suavemente.  
—Percy sabe que Annabeth siempre tiene la razón.  
La semidiosa se sonrojó, viéndose modesta.  
—Casi siempre—les recordó.

 **Tiré el ojo en el regazo de Avispa. La vieja lo cogió, la empujó en su cuenca de los ojos como si alguien de poner en un lente de contacto, y parpadeó. —¡Whoa!**  
 **Ella pisó el freno. El taxi giró cuatro o cinco veces en una nube de humo y se detuvo a su fin en medio de la carretera de la granja en la base de la colina Mestiza.**

—Bueno, eso sonó divertido—Ares dijo sinceramente.  
—Lo fue—Percy dijo sarcásticamente.

 **Tyson soltó un eructo enorme. —Mejor ahora.**  
 **—Muy bien,—les dije a las Hermanas Grises. —Ahora, decidme qué significan esos números.**  
 **—¡No hay tiempo!—Annabeth abrió la puerta. —Tenemos que salir ahora.**

—¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor si averiguan que son los números?  
—Continúa, Apollo. Lo sabrás ahora.

 **Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, cuando miré a la colina Mestiza y entendí. En la cresta** **de la colina había un grupo de campistas. Y estaban siendo atacados.**

—Oh, genial—Will suspiró pesadamente. —Es aquel año...—se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Nico se vio curioso. —¿Qué paso ese año?

Will abrió la boca para contestar, más Thalía se le adelantó, dándole una sonrisa traviesa a ambos chicos.  
— _Spoilers_ , aliento de zombie. Tendrás que leerlo como el resto de nosotros.

—Es el final del capítulo—Apollo señaló—¿Quien quiere...?

El estruendo regresó, esta vez con más potencia.  
Zeus gruñó irritado.  
—¿Qué demonios es eso? No son los niños evidentemente, ellos saben que no deben molestarnos.

—¿Qué sucede?—Hera se vio molesta al igual que su esposo—¿Quien se atreve a perturbarnos de esa manera?

Luke rodó los ojos ante la actitud tan petulante de la diosa, mientras que los demás semidioses se miraban los unos a los otros. Sabían que el Olimpo completo estaba como "congelado" en el tiempo, nadie entraba, nadie salía y no existía el tiempo.

Sabían también que habían más personas en Olimpo además de los dioses; otros dioses menores, ninfas, musas, deidades...pero hasta ese momento nunca habían tenido una prueba tan fuerte de que no estaban solos allí.

—Sonó más como un golpe que como algo más—Piper señaló. —No fue directamente en la puerta, como si hubiese sido un toqueteo en ella, fue un estruendo. Como si alguien hubiese golpeado a alguien contra la puerta.

Annabeth asintió ante sus palabras, sintiéndose momentáneamente orgullosa de su amiga por haber pensado de esa forma.

—Tonterías, nadie se atrevería a hacer algo así, no en nuestra presencia—Zeus se vio amenazante, pensando en que quien se atrevió a mostrar tanta falta de respeto hacia ellos tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Luke rodó los ojos, desviando la vista. No soportaba las ínfulas de grandeza que los dioses tenían, como si fueran lo más importante del mundo. De alguna manera lo eran, porque eran dioses, pero Luke ignoró eso.

Ares se vio excitado ante el prospecto de una pelea. Habían pasado tanto tiempo enfoscados en esos estúpidos libros que no ayudarían en nada—era el pasado, no era como si pudiesen cambiarlo—, el dios necesitaba urgentemente un poco de acción o se volvería loco.

—Iré a ver que es—Ares sonrió de oreja a oreja, un brillo malévolo apareciendo en las dos bolas de fuego que llamaba ojos.

El dios de la guerra se pavoneó hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo solo para crujir sus nudillos de forma amenazante.

Abrió la puerta, más lo que sucedió luego fue tan inesperado que nadie supo como reaccionar en ese momento.

Ares salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando con una de las columnas de mármol y rompiéndola en el proceso—y rompiendo su cuello también. El dios gruñó un par de veces, más no logró levantarse.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo?—rugió Zeus, levantándose de su trono.

Los dioses todos tomaron posiciones de ataque. Todos menos Hestia, la cual desapreció de allí. Ella era la "ultima" olímpica. En situaciones de peligro, su tarea era desaparecer y solo regresar cuando todo estuviese bien. Si algo les sucedía a los demás, al menos quedaría ella.

Los semidioses hicieron ademan de tomar posiciones de ataque, más una fuerza sobrenatural se los impidió. Hades había levantado una mano en dirección de ellos, sus poderes deteniéndolos en una de las paredes de la habitación.

—Quédense allí—el dios les ordenó—Lo que sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para lastimar a Ares es demasiado para ustedes.

Percy se vio sarcástica. Ella misma había logrado vencer a Ares antes, además de que había luchado con un sinnúmero de monstruos y dioses en el pasado, además de que estuvieron en Tártaro. Dudaba que ella y sus amigos no pudieran contra lo que fuese que estaba allí.

La hija de Poseidon se tragó sus palabras cuando por la puerta entro un dios. Segundos después, cinco entraron, luego cinco más, y más y más hasta que hubieron más dioses menores que dioses olímpicos. Todos lucían un brillo de locura y desesperación, casi haciéndolos ver muy humanos.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Zeus rugió, la habitación completa rugiendo con él. Rayos cayeron dramáticamente, haciendo el suelo temblar y a los dioses menores temblar por un segundo.

Los demás dioses olímpicos imitaron a Zeus, sacando sus armas y tomando posiciones de defensa, pero sin llegar a atacar o a moverse.

—Merecemos una explicación, ¿No lo crees, Zeus?—uno de los dioses menores escupió—Intentamos salir, y no lo logramos. Llevamos semanas intentandolo. _Semanas_. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Ante el tono demandante del dios, la irritación brillo en los dioses olímpicos. ¿ _Se atrevían a hablarles as_ í? Unos simples diosecillos como ellos, se atrevían a demandar algo de los dioses más importantes...un gruñido salió del pecho de Zeus.

Los dioses menores gruñeron también. Entre gruñidos algunos de ellos murmuraban cosas como dementes. Entre las palabras que algunos decían en demencia estaban las palabras _salir_ y _sexo._

Antes que algo pudiese suceder, Apollo levantó una mano en dirección de los semidioses. Al parpadear, ellos ya no estaban allí. La seguridad de los semidioses, _de Percy_ , era primero que cualquier cosa. Al menos para él.

Entonces la verdadera lucha comenzó.

* * *

Los semidioses aparecieron en una habitación que no habían visto antes. Las paredes eran de un suave color crema, con enormes ventanas que parecían extenderse hasta el cielo estrellado arriba. Como en las demás habitaciones, no había techo. Arriba, la luna brillaba tenuemente, con miles de estrellas y constelaciones brillando.

La habitación era enorme, casi del tamaño del mismo campamento mestizo, con la única diferencia siendo que no había nada en la habitación, solo espacio y espacio.

Lo primero que Hazel pudo pensar fue: ¿ _Es de noche ya_? Pero eso en realidad no tenia importancia, por lo que lo hizo a un lado. Ella parecía ser la única, además de Nico y Percy, que no parecían estar abrumados por el tan repentino viaje. Pero era casi como el viaje sombra, solo que más...rápido y menos escalofriante.

Por un momento, los semidioses estuvieron más que confundidos acerca de sus alrededores. Un segundo habían estado en la sala de tronos, y el siguiente habían aparecido en aquella habitación.

—¿Qué demonios?—Leo se quejó—¿Donde estamos?

—A donde nos trajeron, querrás decir—Luke frunció su entrecejo, mirando al rededor, su tono de voz de alguna forma exaltada. —Es claramente obra de los dioses.

—¿Puedes callarte?—Piper lo fulminó con la mirada—Algo iba a suceder en la sala de tronos con los dioses, por eso nos sacaron de allí. ¿Acaso no viste la forma en la que se miraban? Nada bueno puede salir de ese encuentro.

—Piensa lo que quieras, niña—Luke le dio una mirada llena de pena, como si la considerara inocente e ingenua. —No conoces la mentalidad de los dioses, yo si.

Antes que Piper pudiese saltar, claramente irritada, fue detenida ante el grito frustrado de Percy Jackson. La chica había ido a la puerta que parecía ser la salida de la habitación, solo para encontrar que estaba cerrada—casi sellada de hecho; no había salida alguna.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Jason jaló la única otra puerta de ese lugar. La puerta se abrió, pero antes que los semidioses pudieran emocionarse, Jason suspiró pesadamente, y se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudiesen ver el contenido de la habitación.

Era un baño.

—¡¿Qué clase de habitación esta completamente vacía, pero tiene un _baño_?!—Percy se vio incrédula, y le dio una mirada a su mejor amiga, la cual se encogía de hombros. —¡No tiene sentido! ¿Tú diseñaste esto, chica lista? Si lo hiciste, déjame decirte, ¡fallaste gravemente!

Annabeth rodó los ojos.

—Gracias, Percy, por tus palabras de aliento. No, no diseñé esto porque no es una habitación—la rubia señaló, para la confusión de los demás. Al verlo, ella rodó los ojos, y señaló al rededor. —Es un pasillo, ¿no lo ven? Las grandes ventanas, el piso alfombrado...

—¿Un pasillo? Esta habitación es del tamaño del campamento—Frank señaló.

—Estamos en el Olimpo, ¿recuerdas? Los dioses no tienen nuestra misma estatura, son enormes en realidad—Leo señaló, para luego sonreír pícaramente. —¿Cierto, Percy? Realmente _enormes._

A la chica le tomo un segundo entender lo que Leo quería decir, y una vez que lo hizo, un enorme sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Percy lo fulminó con la mirada, cansada de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, más su sonrojo arruinó su imagen de molesta.

—¿Lo sabes por experiencia propia, Leo?—Nico le dio una sonrisa falsamente dulce. Nadie supo que era más escalofriante, ver a Nico sonriendo, o sus palabras.

Leo se atragantó con el aire, tornándose más rojo de lo que ellos creían posible. Esta vez fue el turno de Percy de reírse de él.

—Y-Yo no...—Leo se veía perdido, sin encontrar nada que decir.

Percy chocó los cinco con Nico, ambos portando sonrisas igualmente de socarronas. Jason sonrió mientras que Piper rodaba los ojos, más sonreía de forma divertida. Thalia sonreía también, y opto por chocar los puños con Nico, el cual se vio sorprendido, más acepto el gesto.

—¿Pueden concentrarse?—Hazel suspiró—Estamos atrapados, ¿recuerdan? Pero ¿por qué...?

—Es evidente, ¿no?—Frank se atrevió a hablar. —Algo iba a suceder en la habitación. ¿Vieron lo inestables que estaban esos dioses? Los 12 debieron creer que estábamos en peligro para mandarnos aquí.

—Eso implicaría que se preocupan por nosotros—Luke señaló, incredulidad en su mirada.

—Cierra la boca un segundo, ¿Quieres?—Percy ordenó súbitamente. Luke se vio ofendido, pero entonces Percy mandó a callar a los demás. —Silencio, _todos_...¿escuchan eso?

Fuera de la puerta, estruendos se escuchaban en la distancia, seguido de golpes y de gritos de rabia. El sonido le trajo recuerdos no deseados a Luke, por lo que él tragó en seco y desvío la vista, decidiendo concentrarse en el cuello descubierto de Percy—cuello el cual le encantaría besar.

—Oh dioses, es una guerra—Hazel se vio horrorizada—Están luchando.

—Tranquila—Percy dijo rápidamente, no notando como el chico a su lado la observaba. —Son dioses, por más que luchen y se lastimen, no morirán. Nada grave puede pasar.

—¿Nada grave puede pasar?—Annabeth le dio una mirada incrédula—¡Viste cuantos eran! Las probabilidades de los 12 de ganarles son muy bajas, sin contar de que los dioses menores pueden destronar a Zeus y crear su propio imperio, o peor, lastimar a alguno de los 12 lo suficiente como para que este no se pueda recuperar nunca.

A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos no había pasado tanto tiempo con los dioses no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados. Después de todo, entre ellos estaban sus padres. Y por más que fuese, se preocupaban por ellos.

Luke intentaba no dejarlo notar, pero a pesar de que odiaba a los dioses, incluyendo a su padre, lo menos que quería era otra guerra; no ayudaría en nada si los dioses eran destronados por unos dioses menores.

Los 12 eran buenos reinando, a pesar de que eran crueles sabían que hacer y _como_ hacerlo. Por esa razón habían durado tantos siglos reinando. Eso era algo que Luke tenia que admitir aunque le doliese. Eran terribles padres, pero al menos sabían reinar.

Percy notó la creciente preocupación en sus amigos, y se forzó a si misma a dejar a un lado su propia preocupación; de nada serviría que todos entraran en caos por la preocupación. Ella se forzó a si misma a verse despreocupada.

—¿No estas siendo un poco dramática, Annie?

—No estoy siendo dramática, estoy siendo realista—dijo Annabeth de forma seria, no notando las intenciones de su amiga. —Ha pasado múltiples veces, con Kronos es un ejemplo de ello: es inmortal, no puede _morir_ —Percy se estremeció ante eso—Pero lo " _destruyeron_ " lo suficiente como para que él no pueda recuperarse ni tener forma física otra vez.

—Chica lista, los estas asustando—Percy le dio una mirada seria a su amiga, susurrando la primera parte para luego subir su voz. —Tengamos fe en que pueden arreglárselas ellos mismos. Estoy segura que no es la primera vez que algo así sucede, sabrán que hacer.

Por un momento el silencio reinó en la habitación.

—Percy tiene razón—Luke habló—Los dioses son...difíciles de vencer. Sabrán que hacer, no se preocupen.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no?—Thalia le dio una mirada a Luke, el cual se vio dolido por un segundo, para luego desviar la vista. Thalia tragó en seco—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo...

—Esta bien—Luke le aseguró, negando con la cabeza. —Entiendo, después de lo que te dije antes, un insulto de tu parte es lo menos que merezco.

En la mente de Thalia las imágenes corrían de forma rápida. Las veces que Luke la había tentado, las veces que se burló de ella por estar de parte de los dioses, cuando le espetó que a ella no le importaba el juramento que habían hecho, (" _Familia_ "), de estar juntos...

Ella desvío la vista. Una cosa era considerar a una persona un héroe, más otra era notar que en realidad era el villano, y que por más que quisiese buscar en él el héroe que ella conocía antes, lo único que podía ver era el villano en que se había convertido.

Luke era ambos. Y ella no sabia si podía con algo así, si podía perdonarlo por todo lo que había hecho, si podía volver a ser su mejor amiga como antes.

 _Probablemente no_ , Thalía se recordó a si misma. No cuando ella era una cazadora de Artemis.

—¿Qué puede estar pasando ahora?—Piper mordió su labio, observando la gran puerta dorada.

Se seguía escuchando gritos y golpes, por lo que la respuesta fue obvia. Un temblor sacudió la habitación, y ellos no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo.

El temblor murió unos segundos después, y nada más volvió a suceder.

 _Seguían peleando._

—La pregunta es _por qué—_ Jason dijo. —¿Por qué pelean ahora?

—Quieren salir—Percy señaló.

Todos la miraron.  
Ella rodó los ojos al ver que no parecían entender.

—El tiempo se detuvo, ¿recuerdan? Estamos en un tipo de cápsula del tiempo o algo así—ella ignoró a Annabeth, la cual intento corregir sus palabras. —Nadie sale, nadie entra, con excepción de los que mandamos a traer, y el tiempo no pasa. El sol y la luna salen, pero las horas no corren. Apollo dijo que...

Ella se cortó por un segundo, pero sacudió su cabeza y continuó.

—Apollo dijo que la razón por la que él conducía el carro del sol y Artemis la luna en estos momentos cuando estamos en esta cápsula del tiempo, o lo que sea, era para que los demás que están aquí en el Olimpo no notaran que el tiempo no se mueve. Pero al pacer lo notaron de alguna forma.

—Intentaron salir probablemente—Will dijo quietamente—Al ver que no podían, la desesperación empezó a consumirlos.

—¿Por qué?—Hazel frunció el entrecejo—No es como si el Olimpo fuese malo, es genial de hecho.

—Sí, pero imagínate que eres un ser inmortal que solo consigue que algo cambie al bajar al mundo mortal.—Will se detuvo, un sonrojo surcando sus mejillas ante lo siguiente, pero necesitaba decirlo para que entendieran—Imagínate que eres un ser lleno de deseo y sexualidad, pero súbitamente no puedes salir a...dejar salir esos impulsos sexuales en mortales...

Percy se sonrojó suavemente, recordando las múltiples veces que Apollo había dejado salir su parte lujuriosa de él con ella. Un estremecimiento cruzó su cuerpo ante el recuerdo, y ella tragó en seco, súbitamente sintiéndose muy acalorada en la fría habitación.

 _Oh, dioses, como extrañaba el toque de Apollo en su cuerpo._

El sentimiento se extinguió al recordar que él no había dejado salir sus impulsos con ella nada más, sino que también los había dejado salir con una musa.

Ella rechinó sus dientes, sintiendo una punzada de dolor atravesar su pecho y dejarla casi sin aire.

—La desesperación debe estar matándolos—Percy dijo, su voz casi un murmullo.

Will asintió lentamente. Hazel se había sonrojado, pero al menos logró entender, o comenzar a entender, el por qué de la lucha y desesperación de los dioses menores.

Por unos minutos, la habitación estuvo en silencio otra vez.

Todos estaban procesando la nueva información. Después de un rato el silencio se hizo inaguantable; afuera, los gritos seguían, y eso ponía a los semidioses cada vez más desesperados.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Nico se vio preocupado, un suspiro escapando de su boca—Estamos encerrados aquí, todo mientras ellos se enfrentan y arriesgan sus vidas.

—Es lo menos que pueden hacer por nosotros—Luke bufó. Él se deshizo de su chaqueta, y la colocó en el suelo, sentándose sobre esta para no tener que sentarse sobre la alfombra llena de polvo. —Eso no es lo peor, deberíamos preocuparnos por otra cosa.

Frank se cruzó de brazos, y le dirigió una mirada.  
—¿Por qué?

—No hay nada en esta habitación, solo un baño—el señaló—No hay camas, no hay comida, no hay sillas, no hay absolutamente nada. Solo las ventanas, la alfombra y el baño. No veo como podemos sobrevivir con eso.

—¿Sobrevivir?

Luke rodó sus ojos, viéndose impaciente. Para entonces, todos tenían su atención puesta en él, curiosos ante sus palabras.

—Usualmente cuando los dioses luchan duran _años_ en la lucha—él señaló—La primera lucha contra los titanes duro una década; la segunda duro cinco años. ¿Qué nos dice que esta no durará años? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que nos muramos de hambre?

Percy se encontró a si misma rodando los ojos.  
—Muchas gracias, Sr. Dramático, por causar más preocupación y más caos entre nosotros. Eres genial haciendo eso.—el sarcasmo salía de Percy como olas.

Luke le devolvió la sonrisa sarcástica, sus ojos brillando de forma casi especial a pesar de las palabras de la chica.  
—Gracias, Srta. Optimista.

A pesar de la situación, Piper tuvo que alzar una ceja. _¿Era así que ambos se trataban? ¿Y habían estado enamorados?_

Lo que ella no sabia era que ellos nunca lograron tener una relación como tal, solo llegaron a tener besos robados y palabras dulces aquí o allá, más la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban luchando. Luke era el traidor, y Percy era la heroína.

No era como si hubiesen tenido tiempo para el romanticismo.

—No vamos a morir de hambre—Leo rodó sus ojos—Podemos comernos a Frank. Con lo grande que es tendremos carne para años.

—¡Oye!—Frank abrió sus ojos de par en par, y se apresuró a alejarse de Leo Valdez, viéndose asustado y asqueado al mismo tiempo. —¿Por qué no te comemos primero? Oh, no, espera, seria como comernos huesos.

Leo se vio ofendido. Antes que él pudiese defenderse, Hazel rodó los ojos y se paró entremedio de ambos. Ante la intervención de la chica, Leo desvío la vista mientras que Frank la atraía hacia él, su entrecejo fruncido.

—No podemos hacer nada—Annabeth dijo, volviendo al tema inicial. —Solo podemos esperar.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo?—Luke alzó las cejas.

Su pregunta fue ignorada. Nadie sabia con certeza cuanto tiempo seria, y a pesar de que intentaron no preocuparse, las palabras de Luke los preocupaban. Sabían que era la verdad, y no sabían que podrían hacer. Habían estado en situaciones peores, pero al menos en aquellas situaciones tenían forma alguna de conseguir alimentos. Allí no había ningún tipo de alimento.

Solo les quedaba esperar y confiar que los 12 no se olvidaran de ellos allí, y que no se tomaran tanto tiempo luchando.

 **...**

Después de un tiempo, nada sucedía. Seguían encerrados, más los gritos habían cesado afuera, pero aun nadie venia a sacarlos de allí. Los semidioses habían intentado todo para salir, incluso las ventanas, pero no encontraron forma alguna.

Al final, terminaron siguiendo el ejemplo de Luke, y sentándose en el suelo a esperar.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, las conversaciones empezaron. Piper, Leo y Jason mantenían una conversación que parecía ser muy divertida, porque reían mucho.

Frank, Hazel y Nico hablaban, Frank y Nico compartiendo ideas sobre la Mitomagia, mientras que Hazel se veía divertida ante su novio y su hermano.

Thalía había empezado a hablar con Luke, más no fue nada importante. Eran comentarios aquí y allá, la tensión entre ellos siendo demasiado fuerte como para lograr llegar a algún lado.

Annabeth y Will parecían estar teniendo una conversación algo pesada, casi llegando a una pelea entre ambos, algo que casi nunca sucedía.

Percy había estado junto a ellos, más al ver como empezaban a pelear, decidió alejarse y dejarlos solos. Ella se acercó hacia Jason, pensando en quedarse con ellos y pasar un buen rato, más luego recordó algo.

—¿Piper?—Percy llamó. La chica levantó la mirada, y asintió a Percy, dándole a entender que le prestaba atención. —¿Tienes a katoptris?

La realización brilló en la chica, y asintió de forma animada. Nunca le gustaba usar esa daga mucho, no cuando siempre le daba visiones que terminaban lastimándola y preocupándola, pero en esos momentos era la única opción que tenían para saber qué sucedía afuera.

Ella desenvainó a katoptris.

—Puede tomar unos minutos—Piper le dijo a Percy, casi viéndose apenada.  
—No importa—Percy le sonrió—Estaré por allá, cuando lo tengas...

Percy se dio la vuelta, pensando en irse para donde Frank y Hazel, pero en ese momento vio a Will alejarse de Annabeth, una mueca en su rostro. La hija de Poseidon se apresuró hasta donde su amiga, tomando asiento junto a ella en aquel rincón un poco separado de los demás.

—¿Todo bien?—Percy le preguntó suavemente, chocando sus hombros con los de ella de forma juguetona.

Annabeth suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga.  
—No lo sé. No importa, ¿Cómo estas tú?

Percy alzó una ceja, no creyéndole a su amiga, más entendiendo que ella no quería hablar de eso en esos momentos. En cambio, Percy se dedicó a rodearla con su brazo, dejando que su amiga se acurrucara sobre ella.

—¿Yo? Estoy bien—Percy dijo.

Annabeth no la miró, más Percy prácticamente pudo verla poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole su mirada escéptica.

Ella suspiró, viéndose incapaz de mentirle a su mejor amiga. Después de todo, si no podía confiar en ella, no podía confiar en nadie.

—No es como si mi novio me hubiese engañado con alguien miles de veces mejor que yo, o como si el chico al que creía amar hace años esta de vuelta de los muertos, o como si estuviésemos encerradas en una habitación sin salida y sin saber que esta sucediendo afuera...oh, espera...eso es _exactamente_ lo que pasa.

Annabeth suspiró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Percy, la cual empezó a acariciar su cabello. La rubia empezó a hablar, más su voz fue tapada por el cuello de Percy. Una sonrisa se creó en los labios de Percy, y no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

—Si hablas así no puedo escucharte.

Annabeth suspiró pesadamente, causándole cosquillas a Percy, pero terminó separándose de ella lo suficiente como para poderle hablar.

—Apollo no te engañó, Percy.

Percy suspiró pesadamente. Todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas; su mejor amiga había estado hablando de eso con Apollo, pero no con ella. Le creía a Apollo, pero no a ella. A su mejor amiga.

—Creía que yo era tu mejor amiga, Annabeth—su voz salió más fría de lo que quería, y ella cerró los ojos para contener su rabia. —Anna, te amo, pero esto es entre Apollo y yo. Te agradecería inmensamente que no te metieras en esto.

—Es muy tarde para eso—la rubia se vio incomoda.

Percy se separó de ella totalmente, poniendo gran distancia entre ellas. Sus ojos verdes, usualmente lindos y brillantes, tomaron una frialdad y seriedad que asustaron a Annabeth como nunca antes.

—¿Apollo y tú...?

Annabeth se vio incrédula.  
—¿En serio piensas tan bajo de mi?—ella demandó, enojándose ella también. _¿En serio Percy podía llegar a creer que ella tenia algo con Apollo?_ ¡Por los dioses! Era el padre de su novio.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no, chica lista. Solo intento ver una razón para tu actitud con respecto a la situación. Me cuesta mucho entender como puedes creerle a Apollo, pero no a mi. Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo te enteraste? Dudo mucho que Apollo haya ido a contártelo.

—No, claro que no. Escuché una conversación entre Apollo y Hermes.

—Sabia que Hermes lo sabia—Percy suspiró de forma irritada.

—Escucha, Percy, lo más importante es que Apollo no te engañó, y que te ama.

—Annabeth, te amo, en serio lo hago. Pero no voy a detenerme a mi misma de golpearte si vuelves a decir eso. Tú no sabes lo que sucedió.

—Al contrario, Percy, se más que tú—Annabeth le dijo.

El fuego regresó a los ojos de Percy.

—¿Ah si? Así que sabes que Apollo estaba teniendo relaciones con la misma musa de la ultima vez que pelamos.

—Percy...

Percy la ignoró, continuando con su monologo, no notando como las lagrimas que tanto había aguantado empezaban a derramarse, partiéndole el corazón a su mejor amiga, la cual odiaba verla llorar.

—¿Sabes que estaba haciéndole el amor de la _misma_ forma en que me lo hace a mi, mirándola igual que me miraba a mi, diciéndole que la amaba de la misma forma en que me lo decía a mi?—Percy tragó en seco, viendo como Annabeth se estremecía con pena.

Las imágenes corrían por la mente de Percy, causándole más dolor. La imagen de Apollo, su cuerpo sobre el de Calíope, la sonrisa dulce y gentil que le dio a la musa, los besos en el hombro que le daba mientras se movía dentro de ella, las palabras de amor que murmuraba...

—¿Sabes también que lo vi todo? ¿Sabes que estábamos teniendo una cita cuando eso sucedió?—la voz de Percy se rompió momentáneamente, a lo que ella aclaró su garganta.

—Lo sé, Percy—la voz de Annabeth estaba llena de pena, y su mirada era gentil.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué sabes que es más importante que mis sentimientos?

—Nada es más importante que tus sentimientos, Percy—Annabeth le dijo con fiereza. —No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

La chica tragó en seco.

—Pero sí—Annabeth continuó—Sé algo más, algo importante. Pero debes confiar en mi.

—Sabes que lo hago—Percy rodó los ojos, viéndose impaciente. Lo había dicho antes, si no podía confiar en ella, no podía confiar en _nadie._

—¿Cuando te he mentido?—Annabeth le preguntó. La respuesta era evidente: _nunca._ Le había omitido información antes, pero nunca le había mentido, y Percy lo sabia.

—Nunca.

Annabeth se vio satisfecha, más parecía no saber como empezar a hablarle a su amiga. Percy le dio una mirada larga. No iba a mentir, le daba esperanza las palabras de su amiga; si ella sabia algo...tal vez no todo estaba perdido entre Apollo y ella.

—Habla, chica lista.

Y ella habló.

 **...**

Piper suspiró de forma irritada. Ella sostenía a katoptris en su mano firmemente, esperando que su daga decidiera funcionar y mostrarles alguna visión, más esta no hacia nada.

—Amor, cálmate—Jason le dijo gentilmente, tomando a katoptris de su mano y dejándola a un lado de ellos. Él atrajo a Piper hacia él, y la abrazó fuertemente.

—No puedo, Jason, necesito ayudar en algo—Piper frunció el entrecejo—Siento que no he estado haciendo nada aquí, y ahora cuando la oportunidad de ayudar, la estúpida daga no hace nada...

—Ey, no digas eso—Jason besó su frente con amor—Eso no es cierto, puedes ayudar y lo has hecho antes. No es tú culpa que katoptris no tenga ninguna visión que enseñar, tal vez tiene que ver con que estamos atrapados aquí, o tal vez es porque el tiempo no se mueve.

Piper se encogió de hombros, recargándose más de su novio, viéndose aun irritada.

—No es tu culpa—Jason le repitió, esta vez de forma más firme. —Cuando haya algo digno de mostrar, la daga lo enseñará. Por ahora...ven aquí.

Piper levantó la cabeza, solo para perderse en los hermosos ojos azules de Jason. Él le dio su mejor sonrisa, y ella también sonrió. Jason se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, un beso suave y amoroso.

—¿Mejor?—Jason le dio un ultimo beso, sonriendo en sus labios, sus frentes pegadas.

Piper suspiró, una sonrisa contenta en sus delicados labios. No recordaba la ultima vez que Jason la había besado, probablemente había sido antes de empezar la lectura. No tenían mucho tiempo para nada en realidad, solo leer y leer y leer.

Ella extrañaba salir con él como antes y compartir tiempo con él.  
—Mejor—ella admitió.

Piper recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jason, y ambos observaron al rededor, no encontrando nada más que decir, más estando cómodos ante el silencio.

En la distancia, al otro lado de la habitación, separados de todos, estaban Annabeth y Percy, ambas inmersas en lo que parecía ser una conversación muy importante.

Frank discutía con Leo en tonos bajos mientras que Hazel rodaba los ojos y se metía entre ellos cada cinco segundos, intentando que nada más sucediese entre ellos.

Will hablaba animadamente con Nico, el cual por primera vez en su vida no parecía verse incomodo ante estar junto a otro ser humano. Una sonrisa orgullosa creció en Jason—Nico empezaba a abrirse más, y eso era lo único que Jason deseaba; que su amigo estuviese bien.

Thalia y Luke seguían inmersos en una conversación, aunque ahora parecía que Luke le reclamaba algo a la cazadora, porque su entrecejo estaba fruncido y señalaba a cada rato la corona en el pelo Thalía; la corona que la señalaba como la teniente de Artemis.

Jason frunció el entrecejo. Sabia que Luke y Thalía habían sido muy buenos amigos, y que ellos habían sido los que habían "adoptado" a Annabeth cuando era pequeña, más parecía que había más de lo que él creía en la relación de Thalía y Luke.

Jason empezó a sentirse mejor cuando recordó que Luke estaba enamorado de Percy, o eso era lo que Apollo había implicado en el primer libro con sus celos. Eso entonces significaba que Luke no quería a Thalia, y que la dejaría en paz.  
Eso le agradó a Jason.

Un momento después, Jason se sintió culpable por pensar así. Percy no merecía a alguien como Luke, además de que era evidente el amor entre la semidiosa y Apollo. Jason se sintió mal por pensar así de una de sus mejores amigas, pero tampoco quería que su hermana estuviese con Luke.

—Babe, es una cazadora—Piper le susurró gentilmente, siguiendo su mirada. —Nada puede suceder y lo sabes.

Jason se forzó a si mismo a asentir.

—Lo sé—suspiró, para luego sonreír. —Además de que estoy seguro que Thalía lo asesinaría sin duda alguna si él intentase algo.

—Él no va a intentar nada—Piper le aseguró, viendo como Luke, a pesar de estar peleando/conversando con Thalía, observaba en dirección de Percy a menudo. —Sabes eso también.

Jason volvió a suspirar.  
—Lo sé. Pero me preocupo. Es mi hermana, Piper...y Percy es mi amiga. No quiero que él...—Jason frunció el entrecejo—Tal vez estoy haciendo mal en juzgar a Luke, pero no puedo evitarlo, no después de saber que él era Kronos...—Jason suspiró—Me siento mala persona.

—Igual yo—Piper admitió—Solía pensar que era lindo Luke, desde la perspectiva de Percy, claro. Pero ahora...no lo sé, no puedo evitar sentir que él no esta del todo arrepentido por sus acciones, y me da miedo que Percy...salga más lastimada.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

—Percy esta destinada a salir lastimada—Jason suspiró—Sale con un dios, y sabes bien que solo hay una forma en la que eso puede terminar.

Solo podía terminar de la misma forma en que todos los romances entre mortales y dioses terminaban: con la mortal embarazada y el dios desapareciendo.

Y Percy no merecía eso.

Piper tragó en seco, asintiendo lentamente. Por supuesto que lo sabia, y eso le causaba más temor que antes. Percy Jackson había logrado conquistar el corazón de todos ellos con su personalidad. Y lo menos que Piper quería era que su amiga saliera lastimada.

Pero en algunas cosas ellos estaban mejor si no se metían.  
Por eso, ambos desviaron la vista después de un momento, y se concentraron en otra cosa.

Después de unas horas, nadie sabia que hacer, y el lugar empezaba a tornarse más oscuro que antes, el cielo estrellado proveyendo suficiente luz para que la habitación fuera tenuemente iluminada, pero el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de todos.

Lentamente, ellos empezaron a quedarse dormidos.

La única que permaneció despierta fue Percy, la cual se encontraba demasiado confusa como para conciliar el sueño; sentía como si su cabeza hubiese sido invadida por un remolino gigante, llevándose a su paso todo pensamiento importante y solo dejando las palabras de Annabeth en su mente.

 _Apollo te ama._

 _Fue una trampa._

 _Calíope y Cupido._

No tenia sentido.

Sinceramente, a Percy le costaba mucho trabajo creer en las palabras de su mejor amiga, a pesar de que sabia que Annabeth nunca le mentiría.

Pero desde luego, los dioses eran expertos mintiendo, y Annabeth simplemente podía haberle creído a él y a sus mentiras.

 _Solo porque creas en algo no significa que es verdad._

Después de un tiempo se le fue imposible continuar despierta, por lo que terminó entregándose a los brazos de morfeo.

Al estar todos dormidos, nadie notó a katoptris brillando tenuemente, para luego enseñar escenas grotescas de los dioses; la sangre dorada sangre de los dioses por todas partes en la Sala de Tronos, dioses completamente lastimados de forma que eran casi irreconocibles...

 **...**

La mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba tenuemente, alumbrando a los semidioses por el resplandor de la ventana. Lentamente, ellos empezaron a despertar.

Una vez que uno de ellos despertó, los demás también lo hicieron, como conectados.

Al mirar alrededor tuvieron que suspirar pesadamente—aun estaban encerrados.

—Tengo hambre—Leo gimió.

Nadie pudo decir nada, todos tenían mucha hambre. No habían cenado la noche anterior, y juzgando por la potencia del sol, era ya mediodía. No habían desayunado tampoco.

—¡El sol salió!—Hazel se vio casi emocionada—Eso significa que ya se terminó todo, ¿No? No creo que Lord Apollo conduzca el carruaje del sol si están en guerra.

Percy bostezó, más negó con la cabeza. Se veía bastante cansada, con grandes ojeras y el cabello bastante revolcado, más ante la mención del dios, ella rápidamente reaccionó, como por reflejo más que por acción voluntaria.

—Es el piloto automático—ella dijo.

Todos la miraron, curiosidad en sus rostros.

—¿Qué?—ella se vio defensiva ante las miradas.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que es el piloto automático?—Luke levantó una ceja. Parecía imposible que supiera eso, el sol se sentía igual.

Ella bufó. Luego de la guerra contra Kronos, que fueron los pocos meses que ella pudo tener citas oficiales con Apollo antes de ser secuestrada por Hera, había pasado más tiempo en el auto de Apollo que en su misma casa o que en el campamento.

Podía reconocer cuando era Apollo quien conducía y cuando era el auto solo.

En cierto punto la _asustaba_ que conociera tanto a Apollo como para notar esos detalles, pero al mismo tiempo le daban un sentimiento de exuberancia enorme; estaba casi segura que lo conocía más que sus otras novias lo habían conocido; incluso más que Calíope.

—¿Sienten eso?—Percy cerró los ojos momentáneamente, disfrutando el sentimiento del sol sobre su piel, solo para luego fruncir el entrecejo al sentir su piel quemar rápidamente. —Es demasiado caliente, Apollo normalmente al conducir hace que no sea tan caliente, sino más cálido y reconfortante.

Ella se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de los demás. —Piloto automático.

—No dejas de sorprenderme—Frank le dio una sonrisa. Percy también sonrió, más le guiño un ojo, para la diversión de Hazel.

—Tengo hambre—Leo volvió a quejarse, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—Deja de quejarte, todos tenemos hambre, al menos tenemos...—Percy se cortó al recordar que tenían un baño. —¡EL BAÑO!

Ella salió corriendo hacia el único baño existente, solo para que los demás captaran al mismo tiempo lo que ella había captado.

Todos empezaron a correr también hacia el baño, queriendo ser los primeros en usarlo, más Percy ya estaba en las puertas, puertas las cuales cerró inmediatamente y se encerró en el baño.

—¡Percy!

Ella se rió, divertida. Una vez sola, la sonrisa murió de sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos momentáneamente, pasando una mano por su revolcado cabello, un suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo, sus ojos verdes demostrando lo cansada y lo dolida que estaba en realidad. Con la segunda guerra empezando poco tiempo luego de la primera, luego al perder la memoria y ser secuestrada, luego Tártaro, Apollo, los libros, Apollo otra vez, y ahora con el asunto de Luke...

Percy necesitaba un descanso, y lo necesitaba pronto. Ya no soportaba tanta presión y tantos problemas sobre sus hombros; se sentía más cargada que si estuviese cargando el peso del mundo una vez más.

La semidiosa se aseó, tomándose su tiempo. Al terminar, se sentía mucho mejor que antes, y se sintió lista para salir. Al hacerlo, fue bombardeada por Luke y Leo, los cuales se lucharon para entrar ellos primero al baño.

Ella rodó los ojos, encaminándose hacia donde los demás. Annabeth intentó captar la mirada de Percy, pero ella se rehusó a mirarla.

Annabeth bufó. _A veces podía ser tan obstinada._

Piper había tomado a katoptris, observando de forma distraída las imágenes que mostraba, que en esos momentos eran simplemente imágenes de la sala de tronos; varias columnas habían sido destruidas, pero nada se veía demasiado preocupante.

Luke salió del baño en ese momento, solo para que Leo se abalanzara hacia el baño con desesperación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, cerrándole la puerta en la cara de Will, quien gruñó.

El chico rubio se abrió paso hacia donde los demás, decidiendo pararse junto a la chica de ojos verde.  
—Buenos días, Percy.

Percy lo miró, solo entonces viendo la cercanía del chico. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, más simplemente sonrió de forma casi incomoda. No se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan cerca aun, no cuando se había convencido a si misma que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

—Buenos días, Luke.

Ante el súbito jadeo de Piper, ambos se tornaron para mirarla.

Piper tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando fijamente una imagen en su daga. Percy frunció el entrecejo, preocupada, y tomó a katoptris de su mano, preocupada ante la reacción de su amiga.

Al ver la imagen, Percy se congeló, su respiración cortándose en su garganta, un sonido saliendo de su boca, sonando como si sus pulmones hubiesen sufrido un colapso.

—¿Percy?

Ella salió corriendo hacia las puertas, la daga de Piper cayendo al suelo con un estruendo que les llamó la atención a todos. Ellos se acercaron hacia donde Piper, la cual se veía aun sorprendida, solo para ver entonces a Percy.

Percy empezó a jalar la puerta de forma desesperada, queriendo abrirla. La golpeaba, usaba a Riptide contra ella, volvía a jalar, a empujar...hacia de todo para abrirla, pero esta no se movía.

—¡Percy!—Luke dijo, horrorizado—¡Detente!

—¡Tus manos están sangrando, Percy!—Annabeth jadeó, viendo como la chica empezaba a clavar sus uñas en la puerta, como si quisiese desgarrar la puerta, algo que era imposible. —¡Detente!

Ella corrió hacia ella, levantando una mano para detener a Percy, solo para dar un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada que su amiga le dio; una mirada llena de desesperación y lo que parecían ser lagrimas. La rubia se vio casi asustada de su amiga.

Nunca la había visto así de desesperada; _nunca._

Percy le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo, para luego continuar intentando abrir la puerta, sonidos de dolor y de rabia dejando sus labios cada segundo que se lastimaba intentando abrir la puerta.

—Percy, por favor...—Luke se unió a las plegarias de Annabeth—¿Qué estas haciendo? Detente, te estas haciendo daño. Lo que sea que te tiene mal no vale la pena si te estas lastimando...

Percy se volteó ante eso, y le dio su mirada furiosa a Luke, el cual se vio tan sorprendido que dio varios pasos hacia atrás, la intensidad de la mirada de Percy siendo demasiado para él soportar; y eso era decir mucho, pues Luke había soportado a los titanes.

Los demás compartieron una mirada preocupada, pero se vieron incapaces de hacer algo para detenerla, no cuando ella estaba así. No cuando esa Percy les causaba un miedo inmenso.

Ella se dio la vuelta para continuar con su misión de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió súbitamente, haciendo a Percy tropezar con la persona que la había abierto. Ella casi cayó en los brazos de Hermes, el cual la estabilizó.

—Percy...—Hermes empezó.  
—¿ _Donde_?—ella demandó, tomándolo de su toga y bajándolo hasta que estuvo a su estatura. El dios ni se inmutó, simplemente la observó con un deje de pena —¿Donde esta?  
—Esta en la enfermería, pero, Percy, escucha...

Pero la chica ya había salido corriendo antes que el dios pudiese terminar su oración. Él se volteó hacia los semidioses, los cuales se veían perplejos y confusos.

Nico tomó a katoptris del suelo. La daga mostraba una sola imagen, la imagen de Apollo en el suelo, la sangre dorada de los dioses cubriendo su rostro y su cuerpo, una flecha atravesando el lugar donde su corazón estaba.

—Oh, dioses...—Nico abrió sus ojos de par en par, pensando en lo que Percy debía estar sintiendo. Él era consciente de lo que se sentía ver a alguien que amabas estar gravemente lastimado; nunca era lindo.

Luke miró por encima del hombro de Nico, y frunció el entrecejo al ver la imagen que la daga mostraba. _¿Eso tenia tan mal a Percy?_

—¿Qué sucedió?—Annabeth le preguntó a Hermes, viéndose preocupada. —¿Por qué Percy salió corriendo de esa manera?

—Oh, Annie—Hermes suspiró, compartiendo una mirada con la semidiosa—Los dioses menores atacaron, algunos de nosotros están lastimados. Apollo...—Hermes le dio una mirada significativa a la semidiosa, la preocupación en sus ojos siendo clara.

La semidiosa jadeó sin poder evitarlo.  
—Oh, dioses...Percy—ella no pudo terminar.  
Hermes asintió.  
—...Percy.

—Um, disculpen que interrumpa—Will se cruzó de brazos—Pero ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

Hermes suspiró una ultima vez. Entonces empezó su relato.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Era la primera vez que Percy venia a la enfermería de Apollo y el dios no estaba curando personas. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez lo estaban curando a él.

Toda la adrenalina que Percy sintió durante el trayecto desde el pasillo donde estaba atrapada a la enfermería desapareció súbitamente al entrar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ella no podía escuchar nada más que el rítmico sonido en sus orejas.

Por un segundo, no se atrevió a adentrarse más allá de la recepción. Pero entonces, una ninfa vestida como enfermera se dio la vuelta, y la vio. Percy pudo reconocerla vagamente; no sabia su nombre, ni de qué era ninfa, más siempre estaba en la enfermería.

—Lady Persephone...—la ninfa rápidamente agarró su antebrazo, haciendo que la semidiosa se estremeciera por el súbito contacto. La ninfa abrió la boca para decir algo más, probablemente para hacerle una pregunta o para pedirle que se fuera, cuando Percy la interrumpió.

—Apollo—se sentía ahogada, y su voz lo demostró. Le tomo un momento poder procesar una oración completa; lo único que parecía salir de su boca era Apollo. _Apollo, Apollo, Apollo..._ —¿Donde esta Apollo?

—Mi Lady...—la ninfa suspiró, más soltó su agarre en la semidiosa, sus ojos claros volviéndose suaves y gentiles, como si temiese lastimar a la heroína con lo que le fuese a decir. —Lord Apollo no puede tener visitas en estos momentos.

—Por favor—Percy sonó ahogada una vez más, volviendo a sonar como si su capacidad para respirar se hubiese perdido.

La ninfa se vio sorprendida. Al parecer, había escuchado sobre Percy Jackson, y sabia que ella nunca era de rogar por algo, mucho menos a divinidades. Pero este era un caso diferente, extremadamente diferente.

—No me importa lo que me digas—Percy logró decir, su voz sonando como un jadeo. —Entraré a verlo me dejes o no...

—Lo sé—la ninfa tomó una voz más fuerte, como si encontrase a Percy honorable por eso, por su lealtad hacia el dios.

Por un momento, la ninfa no dijo nada. Percy se forzó a si misma a pensar en alguna estrategia para poder entrar, más no lo necesitó.

La ninfa se hizo a un lado.

—Tercera habitación a la derecha, junto al puesto de enfermeras; pasillo cuarto, área de cuidados intensivos.

 _Cuidados intensivos._

El aliento volvió a escapar de su garganta, más sus piernas actuaron por si solas, como en piloto automático. Cruzó los pasillos, consciente de que algunas ninfas se detenían al verla, solo para luego mirarse con pena y proseguir en sus actividades.

En el segundo pasillo que ella cruzaba, la desesperación la cubrió, y se encontró a si misma corriendo. Corrió los dos pasillos que le quedaban, sin importarle nada más, y encontró el área de cuidados intensivos.

Como siempre, las camillas se encontraban parcialmente vacías; solo uno que otro ser o divinidad encontrándose allí, sin contar a las enfermeras y los doctores y doctoras. El lugar entero estaba en total silencio, el único sonido siendo el de las maquinas y uno que otro televisor encendido.

Percy nunca había estado en esa área de la enfermería de Apollo. Nunca encontró un motivo para visitar el área intensiva, por lo que nunca lo había hecho. Nunca había visto la mirada preocupada de las enfermeras, nunca había visto a tantas divinidades en coma...

Ni siquiera sabia que las divinidades podían caer en coma.

Su preocupación creció.

Ella rápidamente encontró el puesto de enfermeras, y empezó a contar las puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones, ignorando la constante mirada de las ninfas y los dioses menores.

Una...  
Dos...  
Tres.

La tercera habitación a la derecha.

Un nudo creció en su garganta al ver la puerta; por un segundo, Percy no se pudo mover.

Lentamente, se forzó a si misma a salir de ese estado de estupor. El momento en que su mano tocó la perilla de la puerta, un dios menor apareció a su lado.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a explicar o incluso amenazar a quien no la dejase entrar, más el dios, vestido como un doctor, asintió en su dirección. El movió su mano sobre la perilla, haciendo que un tenue brillo apareciese sobre este, y la puerta se abrió un poco.

 _Por supuesto._ El dueño de la enfermería estaba allí; claro que tendrían protección extrema para su habitación.

El pensamiento cruzó a Percy, pero en el momento no fue importante, por lo que lo hecho hacia atrás. El dios esperaba a su lado, y al ver que ella no se movía, él aclaró su garganta suavemente. Tenia el cabello negro, con los ojos marrones y la piel del color del café.

—Lord Apollo esta en recuperación, fue gravemente lastimado—el medico se detuvo, viendo el dolor en los ojos de la mortal. Él suavizo su tono, y decidió no mencionar todo lo que Apollo tenia, no cuando eso podría preocupar a la semidiosa más. —Lord Apollo es un dios, se recuperará, solo que...podría tardar un poco.

Percy tragó ante eso. Al parecer Apollo iba a mejorar, pero eso no explicaba el por qué estaba en el área intensiva. Al parecer, había más que el medico no quería decirle, probablemente para que ella no se preocupase.

—¿Se recuperará?

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Esta sanando, muy lentamente, pero lo esta haciendo. Eso es bueno.—la sonrisa del doctor se vio forzada, lo que le indicó a Percy que este mentía.

Percy se vio sin aire una vez más, y el doctor le puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro, mano la cual Percy quito inmediatamente, odiando la pena que él parecía tenerle.

—Sea sincero, doc—Percy le pidió, su voz suave—Sé que me veo vulnerable, pero no lo soy. Puedo resistir la verdad, _necesito_ saber la verdad.

El doctor se vio pensativo por un momento.  
—Lord Apollo estaba en terribles condiciones cuando llegó esta mañana aquí—el doctor admitió—Solo un poco más de presión en su cerebro y no lo hubiera sobrevivido, dios o no, hubiese quedado en un estado de vegetación por siempre.

Percy volvió a sentirse ahogada. El aire no parecía entrar a su cuerpo, nada parecía hacerlo, solo las palabras del dios a su lado lo hacían.

—¿Presión en su cerebro?

—Múltiples flechas impactaron su cabeza. Una impactó su corazón, otra impactó su brazo izquierdo, tocando un nervio importante. Todo eso sin contar las veces que fue apuñalado.

El doctor no había terminado, más al ver la palidez de la semidiosa a su lado, decidió no continuar.

—Escucha, Percy. Lord Apollo esta mejor, realmente lo esta; esta sanando lentamente, y eso es lo importante. En estos momentos me temo que las visitas deben ser muy cortas, solo puedo dejarte unos minutos con él.

Percy quiso preguntar más, preguntar acerca de Apollo, saber si estaría completamente bien, si había algo que pudiese asegurarle que estaría completamente bien, pero en vez de eso, lo que salió de sus labios fue:

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El dios sonrió suavemente, más la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Súbitamente, Percy pudo leer la verdadera preocupación y el dolor en los ojos del dios a su lado. Una preocupación más grande de la que un simple doctor debería sentir por un paciente.

—Mi padre habla mucho sobre ti.

—¿Tu padre?—Percy preguntó, pero ella ya sabia; ¿cómo no saberlo? Las similitudes entre ambos eran demasiadas para ser una coincidencia. La calidez en sus ojos, la sonrisa suave, todo era igual. No tenían el mismo fisico, pero habían pequeñas cosas en común.

El dios volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma gentil.

—Adelante, entra, solo puedo darte un par de minutos. Luego de eso...tomate una pausa de un par de minutos, y regresa. Habrá pasado suficiente tiempo para yo poderte autorizar a volver a entrar.

—Gracias—Percy le dijo, sinceramente agradecida.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar en la habitación de Apollo, cuando la voz del doctor la detuvo una vez más.

—Mi padre dice que, en todos sus años, nunca conoció una mujer como tú. Te llamó reina—el dios sonrió una vez más, sin saber que sus palabras le causaban dolor a la chica más que alegría. —Veo ahora que tenia razón; eres hermosa—por dentro y por fuera.

Percy se preguntó como él pudo saber que era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero pensó que tal vez tenia que ver con alguno de sus poderes como dios, por lo que simplemente se forzó a si misma a sonreír.

—Gracias.

 _Una reina_.

Ella encontró el valor para entrar.

Al hacerlo, su vista fue inmediatamente a la figura reposando en la cama, con la cabeza vendada por un lado.

Sus rizos dorados habían sido manchados con sangre, como una mancha en el más fino trozo de oro, su rostro se veía lleno de paz a pesar de que Percy sabia que probablemente estaba pasando mucho dolor.

Su pecho estaba descubierto, dejando a la vista alguna que otra cicatriz vieja que Percy ya conocía a la perfección. Había sido vendado desde una esquina de su hombro izquierdo hasta más abajo de su pectoral, cubriendo también el área donde su corazón estaba.

Lentamente, Percy se acercó a la cama donde el dios reposaba.

La habitación era una habitación de hospital común y corriente, con la diferencia de que había menos maquinaria mortal, y más remedios naturales; ambrosía y néctar estaban conectados al dios por medio de suero.

Abrumada ante la imagen frente a ella, Percy se desplomó silenciosamente en la silla junto a la cama de Apollo. Lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la chica, y ella mordió su labio inferior para forzarse a si misma a no llorar otra vez.

 _Estaría bien,_ se intentó convencer a si misma. _Apollo era un dios; estaría bien_.

Pero aun así le dolía más que nada verlo lastimado.

Lagrimas silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas, y antes de poder evitarlo Percy estaba llorando silenciosamente. Una de sus manos encontró la mano de Apollo, y la agarró fuertemente. Sus manos, siempre cálidas, estaban frías e inmóviles.

—Apollo...—Percy susurró. No supo por qué habló, él no podría escucharla, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos con dolor, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con sollozos silenciosos. Al abrir los ojos, ella se levantó de la silla.

Gentilmente, Percy trazó el contorno de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos. Su mano termino acariciando su mejilla. Nunca había visto a un dios así, vulnerable e inconsciente. Que Apollo fuese el primero que veía así lo hacia todo más doloroso.

Por unos minutos, nada sucedió.

Percy continuaba llorando silenciosamente, sin saber que hacer o decir, simplemente acariciando el rostro de Apollo, su otra mano aun estando entrelazada con la de Apollo.

El pensamiento de que tal vez no se recuperase se la estaba comiendo viva. ¿ _Qué sucedía si Apollo nunca se recuperab_ a? Lo ultimo que ella le había dicho...

Apollo podía nunca recuperarse, o podía recuperarse lentamente; demasiado lento. Percy era mortal, y si Apollo tardaba demasiado recuperándose...

Ella improbable que sucediese, como dijo el doctor, Apollo era fuerte. Pero era una probabilidad. Para los dioses el tiempo no era lo mismo que para los mortales. Un parpadeo para ellos podía ser una eternidad para los mortales.

 _¿Y si cuando él lograba terminar de recuperarse ella ya se había muerto?_

Un sollozo involuntario salió de su garganta, resonando en la silenciosa habitación. No quería que eso sucediese, y que lo ultimo que él recordase de ella fuese lo ultimo que le dijo: _que lo odiaba, que no quería volver a verlo..._

—Era mentira—ella logró decir, su voz rompiéndose miserablemente. —Era mentira...Te amo más que nada, por favor...regresa a mi.

Percy iba a decir más, pero en ese momento alguien jadeo detrás de ella. Se volteó inmediatamente, separando su mano de la de Apollo. Al hacer eso, no notó como la mano de Apollo parecía apretar la suya débilmente, como un arco-reflejo.

Apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación, Luke Castellan le devolvía la mirada a Percy, el dolor escrito en los ojos del antiguo traidor. No solo dolor, sino un deje de traición y rabia en sus ojos, haciendo aun más incomoda a Percy.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Percy demandó. Ella rápidamente limpió sus mejillas, no queriendo que Luke la viese llorar. —¿Cómo entraste?

—¿Lo amas?—Luke preguntó. Él no parecía entender o escuchar a Percy, estaba fijado en lo que había descubierto. —¿Amas a...amas a ese...ese... _dios?_

Sabia que eran novios, esa parte la sabia, pero no sabia que tenían sentimientos los unos por los otros, o al menos que ella tenia esos sentimientos por él.

—Luke...—Percy intentó no sonar tan exasperada, pero le fue imposible. La presión de toda la situación estaba volviéndola loca, sentía como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo amas. Amas a Apollo. Pero él es...él es...—Luke parpadeó, observando a quien él amaba. —¿Qué pasó con todo lo que solías creer? ¿Qué pasó contigo?

—¿Qué pasó conmigo?—Percy se vio incrédula. —Luke, por los dioses, pasó que me enamoré. Pasó que me di cuenta que no todos los dioses son malos. Apollo no lo es, yo...—ella sacudió la cabeza—No veo por qué tengo que darte explicaciones. Tú estas muerto, yo...

—No me molesta que me hayas superado, Percy—Luke la interrumpió—Tarde o temprano eso sucedería. Es solo que...—él suspiró, y negó con la cabeza—Olvídalo, ya no importa.

—¿Qué?—Percy insistió—Termina lo que empezaste.

—Nunca pensé que me olvidarías tan rápido—Luke admitió—Mucho menos con él. ¿Desde cuando...?No, olvídalo, no quiero saber.

Percy se vio incomoda ante el dolor que parecía estar en los ojos de Luke. Verdadero dolor, no los actos de mentira que él solía hacer a cada rato para convencer a muchos que había cambiado, esta vez había verdadero dolor en sus ojos.

—Luke, lo nuestro fue...no puedo decir que fue lindo, porque no lo fue. Tuvimos sentimientos los unos por los otros—Percy mordió sus labios, recordando aquellos sentimientos—Pero nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Ya viste lo que sucedió, nosotros...

—Aun te amo—Luke dijo suavemente.

A pesar de que había sido un susurro, sus palabras resonaron por toda la habitación, y golpearon a Percy más fuerte que cualquier golpe verdadero.

—Luke...

Él dio un paso hacia al frente, quedando justo en frente de Percy, y le agarró el rostro, sus manos acariciando sus mejillas.

—Aun te amo, Percy. No creo que deje de hacerlo en algún momento, lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte para olvidarte. Por favor, Percy...—ella no logro sostenerle la mirada. —¿No sientes nada por mi? ¿Nada?

—Luke...

 _¿Por qué preguntaba cuando la respuesta terminaría lastimándolo?_

—¿No sientes nada cuando hago esto?—él junto sus cuerpos, dejando ningún espacio entre ellos. Percy se movió incomoda. Antes le encantaba eso, el contacto físico, ahora solo le gustaba cuando era con Apollo. —¿O cuando hago esto?

La besó.

Sus labios rozaron los de Percy suavemente, llenándose de un sentimiento que lo perseguía en Elysium. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, dejándole a Percy un sentimiento de que su boca se estaba quemando.

Lentamente, los ojos de Apollo empezaron a abrirse, más el dolor físico que sentía solo le permitió estar consciente por unos segundos. Pero unos segundos fue suficiente para ver la imagen frente a él. Antes de poder reaccionar, el dios había caído en la inconsciencia otra vez.

La besó en una forma en que nunca la había besado antes—la beso con gentileza y amor. Luke se sintió ebrio en el sentimiento de sus labios juntos, más Percy se sintió incluso más incomoda.

Ella se separó de él, empujándolo gentilmente.

Tenia sentimientos encontrados en su estomago, sentimientos que había enterrado hace mucho, y ahora que los había revivido con ese beso...prefirió que se quedasen enterrados.

En un momento llegó a amar a Luke, realmente lo amó, pero ya lo había superado.

Apollo tenia su corazón. Luke seguía significando algo para Percy, pero estaba en el pasado. Ella aun lo amaba, pero no en la forma en la que Luke hubiese deseado. Amaba su recuerdo, amaba lo que tuvieron, los sentimientos.

Pero ya no lo amaba a él.

Luke pareció notarlo, porque mordió sus labios, el dolor más presente que nunca en sus ojos, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. A Percy le partió el corazón verlo así.

—Luke, espera...—Percy empezó, tomando un paso hacia adelante.

Luke levantó una mano para detener a Percy.

—Esta bien—le dijo, su voz casi rompiéndose, dándole un aspecto de vulnerabilidad que Percy no veía hace mucho, y por fin, desde su llegada alli, ella pudo ver al verdadero Luke alli, no al Luke que él había creado para protegerse a si mismo. —Entiendo.

—Luke...

—Entiendo—Luke repitió, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Él tomo varias bocanadas de aire, como si estuviese abrumado por su descubrimiento. Al mirar a Percy, intentó suavizar su mirada y no verse tan roto. —Solo quiero que seas feliz, Percy. Si tu lugar esta con Apollo, lo entiendo.

Percy estuvo tan sorprendida que se congeló por un segundo.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Percy. Te amo igual o incluso más que antes, pero se entender cuando mis sentimientos no son reciprocados. No intentaré nada contigo, sé respetar tus decisiones...—cada palabra parecía dolerle, pero solo quería ver a Percy feliz. —Solo recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Percy mordió su labio inferior. Los sentimientos en ese momento la estaban abrumando, ella encontraba la situación más emotiva que cuando se despidieron en el lecho de su muerte.

Eso era algo completamente diferente, pero igual de profundo.

Esos eran ellos poniéndole un cierre a algo que siempre quedó inconcluso.

—Y yo siempre estaré aquí para ti—ella logró decir—Siempre seré tu mejor amiga.

 _Amiga._ Una lagrima escapó de uno de los ojos de Luke.

Él le dio una sonrisa aguosa, y Percy cortó la distancia entre ellos, jalándolo hacia ella en un abrazo. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y se dejó envolver por la chica que amaba.

...

Luke se fue luego de eso, dejando una vez más a Percy sola con Apollo.

Ella suspiró, volteándose hacia Apollo, solo para ver como este empezaba a parpadear de forma débil.

En un instante, ella estuvo a su lado.

—Apollo...—ella suspiró, sintiendo un alivio enorme al verlo consiente. Eso significaba que empezaba a sanar lo suficiente como para estar consciente.

Apollo la observó, por un segundo, una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios. Él levantó una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Percy, la cual se derritió ante el toque.

—¿Estas bien?—ella rápidamente susurró.

La sonrisa de Apollo falló, y la mano que estaba acariciándola bajó hasta volver a estar sobre la cama.

El dios desvío la mirada al recordar lo que había visto hacer a Percy y a Luke juntos solo minutos atrás.

Por un segundo, Percy estuvo confundida. Entonces, pudo reconocer la mirada de Apollo, los celos escondidos en sus ojos junto al dolor.

—¿Lo viste?—ella suspiró, angustiada. No sabia porque se preocupaba tanto; después de todo, peores cosas _ella_ había visto a Apollo hacer.

Apollo se volteó a mirarla, se veía extremadamente débil; demasiado débil, y por un segundo Percy tuvo miedo de que Apollo no la reconociera o que no se acordase de ella. O peor aun, de que Apollo no la quisiera allí.

Después de todo, le había dicho a Calíope que la amaba. ¿ _Qué tal si no quería que Percy estuviese allí?_

Antes que Percy pudiese hacerse alguna otra idea ridícula, Apollo habló, su voz sonando débil y dolorosamente baja.

Era una sorpresa que estuviese consciente, y Percy lo sabia. Se veía más dormido que despierto, pero fue suficiente.

—¿Lo amas?

Percy abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, para luego terminar suspirando. Ella negó con la cabeza, viendose segura de si misma. Era como le había dicho a Luke—una vez lo amó, pero ya no. No de la misma manera.

—No.

Apollo tragó en seco. Pareció necesitar unos segundos para formular otra oración.

Percy se vio preocupada, pensando en llamar al doctor para avisarle que Apollo había despertado para que le dieran algo para el dolor, pero Apollo volvió a hablar.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia él?

—Apollo...—Percy suspiró suavemente, tomando asiento junto a él en la cama. —No siento nada romántico hacia Luke. Él me besó, no fui yo quien inició eso. Yo aun te...yo...

Apollo se quedó esperando, como si esperase que ella dijera algo más, pero Percy se mantuvo en silencio después de eso. Iba a decir que aun lo amaba, pero no se atrevió. No sabia que hacer si lo hacia.

Aun le dolía lo de Calíope, pero más le dolía ver mal a Apollo.

Los ojos de Apollo empezaban a cerrarse, su cabeza cayendo hacia alfrente varias veces; se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que su cansancio lo hiciera perder la consciencia. Y no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

—¿Apollo?—Percy preguntó suavemente.

Apollo se forzó a si mismo a abrir los ojos.  
—¿Mmmm?

—¿La amas?—Percy susurró.  
El dios no necesitó preguntar de quién hablaban ahora.  
—No.

Percy se vio llena de un conflicto interno. Pero supuso que al Apollo estar casi inconsciente, no podría mentir. —¿Te gusta? ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia ella?

—No, Percy. La unica mujer que me gusta eres tu. Mis sentimientos son solo tuyos. Te amo—las palabras salían casi enredadas por el esfuerzo de permanecer despierto.

Percy mordió su labio ante eso. _Solo una pregunta más, y lo dejaría descansar._  
—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te amo?—Apollo se vio confuso. Creía que ella sabia el por qué de su amor hacia él.

—No. ¿Por qué estuviste con ella si no sientes nada por ella?

Apollo suspiró una vez más, sus ojos cerrándose por completo, no sin antes murmurar un:  
—No lo hice, princesa. Nunca te engañé...

Percy abrió la boca, pero Apollo había perdido la consciencia otra vez; como si solo hubiese despertado para preguntarle sobre el beso.

 **...**

El doctor hizo que Percy saliera de la habitación un par de minutos después de eso.

Le dijo una vez más que podía regresar, pero necesitaba que Apollo estuviese solo por un par de minutos. Protocolo del área intensiva, o algo así.

Por eso, Percy salió de la habitación, no sin antes volver a apretar la mano de Apollo entre la suya.

Percy se mantuvo cerca de la enfermería, no queriendo salir de allí en caso de que algo malo sucediese.

Sabia que debía preocuparse por los demás, _por Poseidon_ , el cual ella no sabia si había sido lastimado o no, pero lo único en su mente era Apollo.

Además de dolor por su situación actual, se sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado. Había besado a Luke—técnicamente él la besó a ella—pero aun así se sentía como si lo hubiese engañado.

Se forzó a si misma a recordar que un beso no se comparaba con un verdadero engaño, y Apollo la había engañado dos veces ya.

Un beso no era nada—no significaba nada en realidad, no cuando ella no había sentido nada.

Aun así...su lealtad la hacia sentir como una traicionera.  
Y eso la molestaba mucho.

Después de un par de minutos sentada en la sala de esperas sin hacer nada, decidió ir al área de la enfermería de Apollo donde estaban las maquinas de comida.

Luego de comprar una bolsa de papas, ella decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que ella pudiese regresar.

Al entrar al área intensiva, no vio al doctor hijo de Apollo, más vio a la ninfa que le dijo donde estaba Apollo, y ella al verla le sonrió suavemente.

Percy se detuvo frente a la puerta de Apollo, y le preguntó a la ninfa con la mirada si podía entrar.

La ninfa asintió.

 **...**

La tercera vez que Apollo despertó, sintió unas manos acariciando su cabello. Lo primero que pensó fue que era Percy, pero entonces reconoció el toque, y quedo sentado en un segundo, moviendo la mano de la musa con molestia.

Ante el súbito movimiento el dios se quedo sin aire, y cerró los ojos con dolor.

Se sentía mejor que las últimas dos veces que había despertado, pero no lo suficiente como para moverse así.

—Cuidado, amor...—Calíope rápidamente se movió para ayudarlo.

—No me toques—Apollo intentó rugir, o gritarle, pero su voz salió en un murmullo, su garganta doliendo ante su esfuerzo por hablar.

Solo entonces recordó la flecha que atravesó su garganta y que perforó sus cuerdas vocales.

 _Genial._ El dios de la música lastimado en sus cuerdas vocales. _Simplemente genial._

Sus esfuerzos por hablarle a Percy momentos antes solo habían dañado más sus cuerdas vocales, lo que le tomaría mucho tiempo más para curarse completamente.

Sanaría, pero aun así...pasaría un tiempo antes de que lograse cantar sin que le doliese la garganta.

Y él _amaba_ cantar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Apollo demandó, mirando al rededor de la habitación en busca de Percy.

Había estado seguro que la había visto...una mueca de rabia creció en su rostro al recordar con quien había visto a Percy, y lo que estaban haciendo. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar, encontrándose lo suficientemente lastimado como para no poder controlar sus poderes y su verdadera imagen.

Su único conforte era saber que Percy no tenia sentimientos por Luke.

—Me entere de lo que te sucedió y...—la musa se veía apunto de llorar. —Tuve que venir a verte.

Apollo sintió un horrible sentimiento en su estomago. ¿ _Y si Percy había visto a Calíope allí y por eso se había ido?_

—¿No estas con Hermes ahora?—preguntó, deseando más que nada poder simplemente matar a la musa y que todos sus problemas terminasen. Pero no podía.

Calíope se vio incomoda por unos segundos, para luego sonreírle a Apollo suavemente.

—Hermes y yo tenemos algo, pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos por ti se hayan esfumado tan sencillamente. Apollo, amor...—ella levantó una mano como para tocarlo, pero Apollo le gruñó.

Empezaba a sentirse a si mismo desmayar, pero no quería perder la consciencia antes de asegurarse que ella se fuera de allí. No quería que de casualidad Percy regresase y la viese allí, eso solo daría más lo que ya estaba dañado.

—No me llames amor, no te atrevas a tocarme—Apollo le gruñó—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No eres bienvenida aquí, no te quiero aquí.

Por encima de la cabeza de Calíope, Apollo pudo ver la puerta abrirse silenciosamente, y Percy entrar.

 _Mierda._

Por un segundo, Percy se vio sorprendida de que Apollo estuviese despierto, y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro. ¡E _staba despierto otra vez_! Y juzgando porque se había sentado, y por el color que había regresado a sus mejillas, estaba mejor.

Entonces, Percy reconoció la mujer sentada en la cama con Apollo.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios, y ella se movió para irse, pero Apollo entonces usó los pocos poderes que podía usar sin lastimarse más, y la congeló en la puerta.

Percy tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par. Intentaba moverse, más no podía hacer nada.

No podía hablar, no podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera parpadear. Solo podía ver.

Rabia creció en ella. ¿ _Qué demonios quería Apollo? ¿Qué ella los viera otra vez juntos?_

La mirada de Apollo le suplicaba que no se enojara, que escuchara y que viera, pero la rabia de Percy era cegadora.

—No tienes derecho a estar aquí después de lo que me hiciste—Apollo miró a la musa, rabia y desprecio en su mirada.

La musa no notó a la semidiosa detrás de ella. Estaba demasiado indignada ante la rabia que salía de Apollo. _¿No podía entender que todo lo que hacia lo hacia porque lo amaba?_

—Sé que hice mal en engañarte, Apollo. Pero...no soporto verte con esa chiquilla—rabia desbordaba de la musa. —Hice lo que creí correcto, lo que me dijeron que era correcto. ¡Y lo fue! ¡Mira lo bien que todo termino! Percy terminó contigo y ahora estas libre de estar conmigo.

—No quiero estar contigo—Apollo ladró, sintiendo su rostro arder. Tenía fiebre.—Y lo sabes. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces. No sé quien te metió en la cabeza que lo correcto era hacerte pasar por Percy y seducirme...

La musa se vio irritada.

Aun no le perdonaba a Cupido que le hubiese mentido de esa forma. Muy adentro, ella sabia que nada de lo que hiciera haría que Apollo quisiera estar con ella, pero no podía parar de intentarlo.

Realmente lo amaba.

—Funcionó mejor de lo que crees—ella replicó con un deje de triunfo. —Percy te odia por engañarla, y ahora no tendrá motivo alguno para no volver con su querido Luke.

Apollo frunció el entrecejo, discretamente mirando hacia Percy, la cual continuaba congelada detrás de Calíope.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Luke Castellan en todo esto?

—Eros y yo lo mandamos a traer, por supuesto—Calíope sonrió—Así Percy podrá estar con él, y yo podré estar contigo. ¿No es ingenioso? Todo fue plan de Eros, desde haciendo que Percy perdiera la consciencia hasta yo haciéndome pasar por ella para que ella nos viera juntos...

La sonrisa de la musa era hermosa, pero la sonrisa de Apollo en esos momentos era cegadora.

Sonreía tan fuertemente que sentía que sus mejillas explotarían, se sentía tan mareado que no sabia como seguía consiente, pero se alegraba de estarlo.

 _Lo dijo frente a Percy...Percy sabe la verdad._

—Sí, un muy buen plan—Apollo ronroneó. Él descongeló a Percy, permitiendo que esta pudiese moverse. —Muy, muy buen plan. ¿Y sabes qué? Funcionó.

Los ojos de Percy inmediatamente se abrieron de par en par, al igual que su boca.

Por un segundo, la semidiosa continuó inmóvil, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Lentamente, la mirada de Percy cambió.

De confusión cambió a rabia.  
Indignación, rabia, vergüenza...todo dirigido hacia la musa.

—Sí—Calíope sonrió, y se inclinó para besar a Apollo.

Percy reaccionó por arco-reflejo.

Antes que los labios de Calíope pudiesen tocar los de Apollo, una mano agarró su cabello y la jaló con tanta fuerza lejos de la cama que la musa solo pudo gritar.

Percy la lanzó contra la pared, una exclamación de rabia saliendo de sus labios, seguido por un: " _¡Puta!"_

—...Es una pena que amo a Percy—Apollo suspiró, falsamente apenado de la situación.

Calíope abrió sus ojos de par en par, su mirada llenándose de miedo ante la mirada fulminante de la semidiosa.

—¿Apollo?—Percy llamó, sin voltearse.

—¿Mmmm?—Apollo no podía contener su alivio y felicidad.

—¿Puedo matarla?—la semidiosa gruñó.

Calíope se vio indignada. Abrió su boca para hablar, probablemente para insultar a la semidiosa, pero antes de poder hacerlo un puño en su nariz la detuvo.

—Ay, perdón—Percy se vio falsamente apenada—¿Te dolió? ¿No? ¿Qué tal esto?

Mientras Percy la golpeaba, lo único que Calíope hacia era quejarse y chillar. Era una musa—una deidad, más la violencia nunca estuvo en ella. Era la musa de la poesía épica y la elocuencia, la musa conocida por su bella sonrisa.

Ella siempre se mantenía lo más alejada que podía de cualquier cosa que pudiese destruir su físico.  
Sonrisa que Percy Jackson estaba decidida en **_destruir._**

La rabia que Percy sentía era inmensa.

Toda esa semana había estado odiando, o _intentado_ odiar, a Apollo, y sintiéndose una porquería al pensar en que era tan indeseable que su propio novio tuvo que buscar alguien más con quien hacer el amor.

Toda esa semana estuvo separada del hombre que amaba, solo por un capricho de una insignificante musa.

Tenia la imagen de ambos en la cama _gravada_ en su mente, todo por culpa de ella.

Mientras Percy pensaba que Apollo la engañaba, Apollo en realidad había sido engañado.

...Por eso Apollo la miraba y la besaba de la misma forma en que besaba y miraba a Percy; porque para él, _aquella había sido Percy_.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, interrumpiendo la sesión de golpes que Percy le proveía a Calíope.

Hermes abrió los ojos de par en par ante la escena frente a él, y ante la distracción, la musa logró desaparecerse de allí, solo dejando una nube de polvo donde ella solía estar.

Percy tomó varias bocanadas de aire, empezando a bajar de su rabia.

—Wow. Um...—Hermes se vio incomodo. —¿Mal momento para venir a verte, hermano?

Apollo se rió débilmente, solo para toser inmediatamente luego de reír, su garganta pidiendo un descanso de tanta acción.

Todo su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero Apollo se estaba forzando para permanecer despierto; necesitaba estarlo ahora que Percy sabia la verdad.

Pero fue demasiado para él.

Volvió a perder la consciencia unos segundos después, lo último que escuchó esa noche fue a Hermes preguntándole a Percy que había sucedido.

Y luego nada.


End file.
